S-sasuke-kun eres un p-pervertido
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Summary: Cada vez que Sasuke tenia una oportunidad le hacia el amor a su novia, en el instituto, en su casa, en la de ella, en el baño del restaurante, en el coche, en todas partes. "S-sasuke-kun eres un p-pervertido."
1. Método de aprendizaje

**L** os **P** ersonajes **d** e **N** aruto **n** o **S** on **M** íos.

" _ **Pensamientos"**_

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

 _ **Advertencias: Palabras mal habladas y ¡Mucho contenido Sexual!**_

 _ **Capitulo #1.- "Método de aprendizaje"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El tiempo pasaba lento y se estaba desesperando a un que su rostro estoico demostrara lo contrario.

Poso su azabache mirada en la ventana que tenia a un lado observando el patio del instituto.

Suspiro pesadamente y de reojo miro el reloj que se encontraba colgado arriba del gran pizarrón.

Solo 10 minutos mas y podrían salir de la asquerosa clase de Kakashi, maestro de literatura.

¿Quién en su sano juicio pone de maestro de literatura a un tipo al que su mundo gira entorno en las lecturas Hentai?

Nunca, desde que conocía a Kakashi, lo había visto sin un libro Hentai en manos.

Kakashi era su padrino y lo conocía casi como a la palma de su mano. Estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que leía su pervertido libro cuando se bañaba.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para alejar ese mal sano pensamiento.

Se sobre salto un poco al oír la campana de salida.

Ya podían irse a sus casas.

−Hasta la próxima clase chicos.−se despidió Kakashi con su maletín colgado en su hombro izquierdo y con su libro en la mano derecha. El peli plateado salió por la puerta, sumido en su libro.

Sasuke rodo los ojos.

Sentado en su silla, empezó a guardar su material escolar en su mochila negra con un poco de prisa.

− ¡Teme! ¡Vamos al juego de futbol! ¡Hoy juega el equipo de Gaara!−su ruidoso y escandaloso mejor amigo se encontraba parado frente a él con la sonrisa de idiota que lo caracterizaba.

−Hmp dobe, no puedo.−dijo Sasuke mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro y se encaminaba a la puerta.

− ¡Pero teme…!−

−Pero nada dobe.

− ¡Ya se! ¿Te vas y me dejas por Hina-chan verdad?

Sasuke frunció el seño. Odiaba que le dijera Hina.

−Que te importa.

− ¡Sasuke! ¡No me puedes dejar así! ¡Sé que no te puedo dar lo que ella! ¡Pero puedo darte cariño de amigo!

Sasuke se sonrojo levemente y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su parlanchín amigo.

−Idiota…−mascullo entre dientes y siguió caminando sin importarle un poco que su amigo estuviera tirado en el suelo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **H** inata estaba sacando de su casillero unos libros que necesitaba para hacer un trabajo de matemáticas.

Tomo los dos libros y los metió en su mochila lila.

Cuando termino de cerrar su casillero, sintió un par de brazos rodeándola.

Chillo impresionada.

−S-sasuke-kun Ohayo.−dijo tímidamente mientras sentía como Sasuke dejaba descansar su frente en el hueco de su hombro.

−Hmp.−uso su monosílabo como saludo.− Vámonos, te voy a dejar en tu casa.−dijo mientras se separaba de ella y la tomaba de la mano.

Hinata asintió y siguió los pasos de su novio.

Sasuke y Hinata tenían una relación de dos años.

A Sasuke siempre le gusto la Hyuga, desde que estaban en el kínder pero Hinata tenía un infantil enamoramiento por su mejor amigo, cosa que él no entendía.

Cuando pasaron a la primaria en cuarto grado, Sasuke se le declaro pero Hinata no pudo corresponder sus sentimientos porque estaba enamorada de alguien más y que además se iría del país a estudiar en otro lugar.

A Sasuke le dolió que ella lo hubiera rechazado y no, no le dolió su orgullo, le dolió por que en verdad le gustaba y la amaba.

Cuando se fue del país entro en depresión. No fue a la escuela en dos semanas con la excusa más barata del mundo: que se encontraba "Enfermo"

Solo Itachi y sus padres pudieron sacarlo adelante y que saliera de su depresión poco a poco.

Pero cada día que pasaba parecía que se enamoraba más y más de ella.

Cuando entraron a la secundaria, fue cuando ella volvió al país y se inscribió en el mismo instituto que sus viejos compañeros.

Al principio Sasuke pareció indiferente pero en realidad por dentro estaba que rebozaba de alegría.

Tal vez no podría tener su amor pero al menos la vería todos los días.

Pero al paso del tiempo no se conformo solo con estarla mirando.

Intento hacerse su amigo, cosa que no fue difícil porque Hinata consideraba su amigo a quien sea.

Después se volvió su mejor amigo.

Y luego, le confeso de nuevo sus sentimientos a Hinata y ella esta vez los acepto diciendo que ella también había empezado a sentir cosas por él.

Y ya tenían 2 hermosos años de noviazgo y Sasuke estaba más que seguro que Hinata sería la madre de sus hijos.

− ¿Sasuke-kun?−

El oji negro salió de sus pensamientos al oír la dulce voz de su novia.

− ¿Qué pasa?−pregunto bajando un poco la mirada pues su novia era mucho más bajita que el. Muy a menudo la molestaba diciéndole enana pero la compensaba diciéndole que le gustaba mucho su estatura y era verdad, a él le encantaba la estatura de su novia.

− ¿Podrías ayudarme a estudiar para un examen? Es que me atrase un poco por las clases de piano −

Sasuke arqueo una ceja.

− ¿Y tu papa y Neji…?−nuca, pero nunca lo dirá en voz alta pero su suegro y cuñado le daban algo de miedo. Cuando se trataba de su dulce y hermosa Hinata esos dos podían ser unos terribles monstruos sobreprotectores y celosos.

Hinata negó sonriente.−No está nadie en casa, papa está en un viaje de negocios junto a Neji y Hanabi está en la casa de una amiga suya.−

Sasuke sonrió perversamente sin que su novia lo mirara.

−De acuerdo.−dijo mientras ponía su boca cerca de su oído.−pero tendrás que recompensarme…−susurro ronco haciendo sonrojar y estremecer a Hinata.

La Hyuga asintió torpemente.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y tomo de la cadera a su novia acercándola posesivamente hacia él.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que llegaron a la enorme mansión de la Hyuga.

Entraron por la elegante puerta de la mansión y empezaron a caminar hasta las escaleras.

Subieron a la planta de arriba para entrar a la habitación de la peli negra.

Sasuke dejo que pasara primero Hinata y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Hinata se sentó en su gran cama y saco sus libros y cuadernos, mientras a Sasuke se le ocurría un gran método de aprendizaje.

Sonrió perversamente y se acerco a su novia, sentándose a un lado de ella.

− ¿De qué es el examen?

−Literatura, me atrase bastante por las clases de piano.

Sasuke alzo una ceja.

−Tu tocas muy bien el piano ¿Por qué tienes clases extra?

−No lose, el profesor me hace ir muy seguido.

Sasuke gruño y frunció el seño.

La hacía ir muy seguido por que el profesor gustaba de su novia. Se llamaba Sasori, aficionado al arte y a la música clásica.

Muchas veces había intentado algo con su novia pero nunca lo lograba ya que estaba el poniendo un límite y amenazándolo. Además de que la oji perla era muy ingenua y no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

− ¿Te pasa algo Sasuke-kun?−pregunto Hinata preocupada al verlo con el seño fruncido.

Sasuke negó.− ¿Empezamos?−pregunto tomando su cuaderno y buscando sus apuntes.

Hinata asintió sonriendo y abriendo su cuaderno y su libro.

− ¿Cual obra fue escrita por Julio Cortázar? ¿Los premios? ¿Ficciones? O ¿Cien años de soledad?−pregunto Sasuke mirando fijamente a su novia.

Hinata se mordió el labio y pensó.

−Los premios.−dijo segura.

Sasuke asintió y leyó más de su cuaderno.

− ¿Quien escribió la hojarasca?

Hinata hizo un mohín y cerró los ojos concentrándose.

−Creo que… ¿Mario Vargas Llosa?

El oji negro negó.

−Gabriel García Márquez.

Hinata hizo un puchero haciendo a Sasuke sonreír de medio lado.

Sasuke recordó su método de aprendizaje. Era buen momento para ponerlo en práctica.

−Hinata.

− ¿Qué pasa?

−Tengo un método que te hará aprender las cosas con mayor facilidad.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza confundida.− ¿Cuál es?−pregunto mirándolo interrogante.

Sasuke sonrió.−Primero dime si quieres que la utilice o no, pero recuerda, ya no habrá marcha atrás.−

Hinata lo miro temerosa.−H-hum, p-pues está bien.

El oji negro sonrió perversamente.− ¿Estás segura?−pregunto con voz ronca.

Hinata alzo una ceja y asintió.

−De acuerdo, las reglas son fáciles, por cada vez que digas una respuesta incorrecta tendrás que quitarte una prenda de tu ropa.−dijo mirándola divertido.

En cuestión de segundos Hinata tenía la cara roja como un tomate.

− ¡¿Q-que?!

−Lo que escuchaste princesa, ya te dije que no hay marcha atrás. Tú te arriesgaste ahora paga.

− ¡P-pero…!−trato de decir negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

−Si no lo haces no te ayudo y reprobaras tu examen. Tú decides.−dijo mientras recargaba su peso en la cabecera de la cama. El sabía perfectamente que si Hinata se negaba el si le ayudaría, pero su novia era tan ingenua que seguro y le creyó cuando dijo que no le ayudaría.

Hinata trago duro mientras sentía que su cara se calentaba más. ¿Por qué su novio era tan pervertido? No se quejaba, para nada, pero siempre que Sasuke tenía oportunidad le hacía el amor. Con él fue su primera vez y la de el también fue la primera, su primera vez fue torpe pero no por eso no fue linda y única. Con el tiempo, Sasuke se convirtió en todo un experto si se hablaba de sexo.

Suspiro y miro a Sasuke.

−D-de acuerdo.

Sasuke sonrió triunfal y tomo de nuevo su cuaderno.

− ¿Quién es el autor de Misericordia?

−B-benito Pérez Galdós.

Sasuke sonrió perversamente. La respuesta era correcta pero él le diría…

−Incorrecto.

Hinata ya hiperventilaba. ¡Había estado segura de que esa era la respuesta correcta!

−Quítate una prenda.−dijo con sonrisa mitad ángel mitad demonio.

Suspiro y se quito la media negra del instituto.

−Hum, muy astuta.−susurro al verla quitarse solo la una media del instituto.− Quítate la otra.

Hinata hizo un puchero y se quito la media que le faltaba, dejando ver sus blancas y torneadas piernas.

El Uchiha sonrió.− ¿Quién es el autor de la Tía Tula?

Hinata hizo un mohín y pensó.− ¿Miguel de Unamuno?

Correcto de nuevo, pero no le daría el gusto.

−Incorrecto.

Hinata sollozo infantilmente y se quito el saco del instituto que era de color negro y con el emblema de la escuela bordada en su pecho derecho.

−Quirate el moño también.

Hinata frunció el seño y le hizo caso a su novio sacándose el moño rojo que traía puesto en el cuello.

− ¿Quién escribió Madame Bovary?

Hinata sonrió triunfal.−Lo escribió Gustave Flaubert y no me digas que no porque acabo de terminar ese libro.−

Sasuke suspiro.−Correcto.

Hinata rio y le saco la lengua.

− ¿Quién es el autor de la Oleada y la Ilíada?

−Hum, ¿Homero?

Correcto de nuevo.

−Incorrecto.

La oji perla suspiro derrotada y se desabrocho su camisa blanca para dejar su torso desnudo con solo un sujetador negro.

Sasuke gruño al verla quitarse la camisa blanca, dejando ver su plano abdomen y sus hermosos pechos. Sonrió perversamente y siguió. Ya se estaba excitando.

− ¿Quién es el autor de El llano en llamas?

Hinata se puso pálida, esa no se la sabía.

−Etoo… ¿Alcides Arguedas?

Sasuke sonrió. Incorrecto.

−Incorrecto, es Juan Rulfo.

La Hyuga bajo la mirada y se levanto para desabrochar su falda haciendo que callera al suelo dejando ver sus bragas de encaje negro.

La respiración de Sasuke se estaba agitando y empezaba a sudar levemente. Al parecer tenía mucho auto control puesto que tenía a una diosa medio desnuda parada frente a él.

Respiro entrecortadme y apretó los puños. Tomo su cuaderno y se dispuso a leer la siguiente pregunta.

− ¿Quién es el autor de Oda a Afrodita?

Puso su dedo bajo su mentón pensando.− Hum ¿Eurípides?

Sasuke sentía como pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo.− Quítate el sujetador.

Hinata se sonrojo pero obedeció a su novio llevando sus temblorosas manos al broche de la prenda.

Click.

Se escucho el sonido del broche abierto. Sasuke miro que su novia se bajaba las tirantillas provocativamente según su criterio.

Miro esos pechos grandes y blancos adornados por ese botón rosado que tanto le gustaba.

Hinata se tapo los pechos con sus brazos al sentir la mirada de Sasuke en ella.

Trago saliva. Sentía como su miembro se endurecía y palpitaba.

Solo faltaba una pregunta y después podría hacerla suya como tantas veces ya lo había hecho.

− ¿Quién es el autor de la Divina Comedia?

− ¿Dante Alighieri?

Tenso la mandíbula, era correcto.

−Incorrecto.−susurro.

Hinata se puso roja como un tomate, se levanto del suelo y fue bajando lentamente sus bragas dejando ver su intimidad.

Su respiración se agito, su corazón latía de manera sobrehumana. Esa mujer tenía el poder de excitarlo en cuestión de segundos.

En un rápido movimiento tomo en sus brazos a Hinata y la acostó boca arriba sobre la cama quedando el sobre ella.

Sin dejarla procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, tomo su boca besándola de manera urgida y apasionada.

Paseaba su lengua por toda la húmeda cavidad, frotando y peleando con la de ella. Mordió un par de veces sus labios haciéndola gemir.

Con una mano empezó a masajear el pecho derecho de la oji perla haciéndola gemir su nombre entre el beso.

Froto sus con sus dedos el pezón rosado y erecto haciendo gemir mas fuerte a Hinata.

−S-sasuke.− gimió su nombre cortando por un momento el beso.

Desesperadamente Sasuke bajo su boca hasta el blanco cuello de su novia, empezando a besarlo, chuparlo y morderlo dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas.

Hinata gemía y se arqueaba ante los besos y mordidas que Sasuke le daba. Ya sentía la humedad en su intimidad impregnándola.

− ¡Sasuke!−grito-gimió al sentir la rodilla de Sasuke frotándose en su intimidad.

Movió su temblorosa mano hasta los pantalones de su novio para desabrochar el cinturón negro y desabotonar y bajar el cierre. Tomo con su mano el erecto miembro de Sasuke, subiendo y bajando su mano ganándose pequeños suspiros y gemidos roncos.

Sasuke respiraba agitadamente. Bajo su boca hasta los pechos blancos de su novia para morder y chupar con fuerza el pezón erecto.

Al sentir eso, Hinata movió su mano más rápido.

Sin poder aguantar más, el oji negro se despojo rápidamente su camisa dejando ver sus marcados abdominales y bajo su pantalón negro junto con sus bóxer dejando salir a su erecto y rígido miembro que ya dolía de la excitación.

Entro en ella en una sola embestida haciéndolos gritar a ambos.

Empezó con un suave vaivén mirando embelesado las muecas de placer que hacia Hinata.

Hinata gemía y arañaba los hombros de Sasuke.

−S-sasuke, m-mas…−rogo entrecortadamente y elevando sus caderas para sentirlo más dentro.

Sasuke gruño y empezó a mover su cadera más fuerte. La penetraba de manera profunda y rápida haciendo gemir y gritar a Hinata.

Bajo su mano para acariciar el sobresaliente y rosado clítoris de su novia.

Se movía de manera frenética y un poco ruda dentro de ella.

Hinata sentía que el orgasmo no tardaría en llegar así que movió sus caderas ella también para sentirlo más fuerte y dentro.

Sasuke apretaba su mandíbula para acallar los fuertes gemidos que querían salir de su boca.

Se inclino un poco para besar a Hinata.

Ambos gimieron sus nombres al sentir el arrasador orgasmo golpearlos.

Exhausto y jadeante se dejo caer encima de la oji perla dejando descansa su cabeza en los pechos de ella mientras Hinata le acariciaba el cabello.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Hinata hablo.

−C-creo que n-no a-aprendí nada con tu t-técnica de a-aprendizaje.−susurro sintiendo sus parpados pesados.

Sasuke soltó una risa ronca.

−Respondiste a todo correctamente, solo te equivocaste en un par de preguntas.−

Hinata se puso roja de nuevo.− ¿M-mentiste s-solo para esto?

Sasuke alzo los hombros y empezó a besar la piel de Hinata.

Hinata frunció el seño e hizo un puchero.

Nunca le volvería a pedir a su novio que la ayudara a estudiar. Era un pervertido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Merezco Reviews por este pervertido finc?**


	2. Fangirls e Inseguridad

**L** os **p** ersonajes **d** e Naruto **NO** **s** on **m** íos.

 **"Pensamientos"**

 **Advertencias: Palabras mal habladas y mucho contenido Sexual.**

 **Capitulo #2.- Fangirls** **\+ Inseguridad.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** l entre cejo de Hinata se hallaba fruncido, sus pequeñas manos echas puños, su vista en un punto fijo, sus mejillas sonrosadas y no por vergüenza, sus labios en un mohín y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

Sus amigas la miraban con preocupación.

−Hinata-chan, tranquilízate nada ganaras con enfadarte.−dijo una rubia de ojos celeste.

Tenten asintió.− Ino tiene razón Hina-chan, tu tranquila.

Temari solo miraba a donde la vista de Hinata no se despegaba y Sakura tenía una venita en la frente.

− ¿Qué me tranquilice? ¡Como me voy a tranquilizar si Sasuke se deja manosear por todas esas, esas…!

−Dilo Hinata.−dijo Sakura.

− ¡Esas zorras!−exclamo agitada.− ¡es un descarado! ¡Mira que a mi celarme por un simple rose de manos con Kiba y el sí se puede dejar manosear! Esto ya es demasiado, en estos dos años de noviazgo ha sido lo mismo.

Y era verdad, desde que su noviazgo comenzó tuvo que aguantar maldades que le hacían las fans de Sasuke y también que no dejaran de hostigarlo solo para causarle celos a ella. Por suerte ella siempre se supo controlar, pero hoy ya era su límite.

Sasuke se hallaba en el fondo del salón con los brazos cruzados y sentado en su pupitre mientras las chicas revoloteaban a su alrededor tal cual moscas y manoseándole.

¿Y qué hacia Sasuke? Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Cogió aire profundamente para después sacarlo lento en un intento de tranquilizarse. Se suponía que eso aria que se calmase pero pareciese que la ponía peor.

Sintió que los ojos se le aguaban. ¡No! ¡No lloraría! Al fin y al cabo también tenía su orgullo.

Se levanto de golpe de su asiento llamando la atención de todo el salón.

A paso apresurado salió del salón ante las miradas de su novio confundido y sus mejores amigas que se encontraban preocupadas.

Sakura también se levanto de golpe, con el seño fruncido camino a grandes sancos hasta donde se hallaba el Uchiha.

Sasuke al ver a la peli rosa parada frente a él con el seño fruncido se dispuso a preguntar.

− ¿Y Hinata?

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

− ¡Eres un verdadero Idiota!−grito soltando un golpe en el pupitre donde se encontraba sentado.

Las chicas que revoloteaban alrededor de Sasuke se detuvieron y la miraron de forma asesina.

Sasuke estaba impresionado, Sakura nunca le había faltado al respeto.

Frunció el seño.

− ¿Te cayo algo mal?

Temari, Tenten e Ino tuvieron que agarrar a Sakura para que no se abalanzara a golpear a Sasuke.

Sasuke ni se inmuto. Siguió con los brazos cruzados y alzando una ceja.

Después de jalones, groserías y amenazas por parte de Sakura hacia sus amigas para que la soltaran, se pudo calmar un poco respirando y contando hasta diez despacio.

−Te lo explicare en con simples palabras.−hablo calmadamente.− ¡Por tu idiotez estás perdiendo a Hinata!−grito sobresaltando a Sasuke y sus amigas.

Sasuke se impresiono de nuevo y sudo frio.

− ¿De qué hablas?

Sakura bufo y se cruzo de brazos mirándolo con él entre cejo fruncido.−No te diré nada mas, arréglalo tú solo.−dijo dándose vuelta para buscar a Hinata.− Tu no mereces a Hinata, debió aceptar la propuesta de noviazgo de Sai en vez de la tuya.−dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Sus amigas la siguieron sin mirar atrás.

¿De qué hablaba Sakura? Sentía un nudo en la garganta ante la sola idea de perder a Hinata. ¿Qué cojones había hecho mal? Suspiro, miro a sus molestas fangirl y les ordeno de manera fría y cortante que se largaran.

Se levanto de su pupitre dispuesto a buscar a su novia y pedirle una explicación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** onó su nariz con el pañuelo que Ino le había dado.

Sus amigas y ella se encontraban sentadas bajo la sombra de un gran árbol que estaba en jardín del instituto.

No sabía que aria sin ellas. Probablemente no sería nada sin sus mejores y queridas amigas. Siempre estaban a su lado apoyándola en lo bueno y en lo malo, las quería mucho.

Una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo derecho.

Se sentía fatal ¿Por qué Sasuke no se quejaba de las insistencias de las locas de sus fangirls? Es que acaso ¿ya no la quería? O ¿nunca la quiso? ¡¿La utilizo todo este tiempo?!

Ante esos pensamientos di rienda suelta a su llanto alertando a sus amigas.

− ¡Hina-chan tranquila!−dijo Ino envolviéndola en un gran abrazo y acariciándole maternalmente el cabello.

−No llores Hina, todo se arreglara pronto ya verás.−dijo Tenten uniéndose a l abrazo.

Mientras tanto Temari se encontraba ideando un plan para matar al Uchiha y Sakura solo miraba con tristeza a Hinata.

−Hinata.

Las chicas y la mencionada voltearon hacia Sasuke que miraba preocupado a su novia.

− ¿Podemos hablar? A solas.

Las demás fruncieron el seño pero se levantaron dispuestas a irse pues su amiga tenía que hablar seriamente con su novio.

Cuando las chicas se fueron, Hinata volteo su rostro hacia otro lado y se cruzo de brazos.

No tenia ánimos de hablar con él, en esos momentos era lo único que no quería.

Sasuke se extraño de que su novia lo ignorara. Algo grave debió a ver hecho para que se comportara de esa manera.

−Hinata ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Hinata se mordió la lengua para evitar decirle alguna grosería ¡¿Qué le pasaba?! Muy fácil, estaba celosa, dolida y todo por culpa de las locas fanáticas de Sasuke. La hacían sentir insegura pues en el montón de locas habían chicas más bonitas que ella, habían chicas con cualidades que ella no tenia.

Es decir, Sasuke tenía para escoger.

−No tengo nada.−dijo con voz notablemente triste.

Sasuke parpadeo un par de veces y luego alzo una ceja.

− ¿Andas en tus días?

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, se puso roja y le salió un tic en el ojo derecho.

No se podía con ese hombre.

−Eres un idiota.−susurro enojada levantándose del verde pasto y sacudiendo su falda.

Sasuke se sorprendió. Hinata nunca lo había insultado. Miro como tomaba su mochila dispuesta a irse. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más la tomo de la muñeca delicadamente y la volteo.

−Hinata, por favor dime qué te pasa.−

Hinata bajo la mirada tapando sus ojos con su flequillo.

− ¿Cuando vas a c-cortar la r-relación?

Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. El no era muy expresivo pero eso lo tomo desprevenido impresionándolo de manera considerable ¿Qué carajos…?

− ¿Q-que?−pregunto incrédulo sin poder evitar el tartamudeo.

− ¡Oh v-vamos! Es obvio que q-quieres terminar conmigo.−dijo sintiendo las lagrimas bajar por su blanco rostro.−Y-ya hasta tienes de donde escoger.−

¿Cortar la relación? ¿Terminar con ella? ¿Escoger? ¿De dónde cojones saco que quería terminar con la mujer a la que amaba locamente?

−Yo no quiero terminar contigo ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?−pregunto confundido y serio.

−E-entonces ¿Por qué no haces n-nada cuando las demás chicas se te insinúan?−

Se impresiono, entonces era eso: estaba celosa. Sonrió levemente ante la vista de su novia haciéndola fruncir el seño.

− ¿Estas celosa?−pregunto divertido.

La clara diversión en la pregunta fue el detonante para enfurecerla e entristecerla a niveles insospechados.

− ¿Te da gracia lo que siento?−pregunto con semblante dolido haciendo que la sonrisa desapareciera del rostro de Sasuke.

− ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Lo que yo…!

−Suéltame.−ordeno decepcionada mientras deshacía el agarre de su muñeca de forma ruda y sin delicadeza.

Una vez que su muñeca fue liberada, empezó a caminar en dirección a la clase que le tocaba ignorando la voz de Sasuke que le pedía que volviera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **H** inata estaba acostada boca arriba mirando el blanco techo de su habitación.

Ya era de noche.

Todo el día ignoro a Sasuke, ignoro su presencia, ignoro sus llamadas, mensajes, recados, recados que mandaba con Naruto, todo.

Lo ignoro a él.

Se encontraba muy dolida, ¿le hacía gracia su inseguridad? El sabía la autoestima que ella tenía y sabía que no era nada bueno.

Todo el día estuvo con los ánimos hasta los suelos, su insistente padre le preguntaba que le sucedía pero ella solo le respondía con una forzada sonrisa y con un "nada", su sobreprotector primo no paraba de hostigarla preguntándole esperanzado que si había terminado con Sasuke y su hermana Hanabi ya tenía un plan para vengarse del Uchiha.

Qué gran familia.

Sonrió levemente ante sus pensamientos.

Ella no quería terminar con Sasuke. Ella aprendió a amarlo incondicionalmente, realmente lo amaba pero… ¿y si Sasuke ya no la quería?

Sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Los apretó fuertemente para no dejar escapar ni una sola lagrima.

Sacudió la cabeza para dispersar esos feos pensamientos. Tenía que dormir pues mañana se levantaría temprano para ir al instituto.

Se acomodo mejor en su cama y se acostó de lado mirando por la ventana. Siendo iluminada por la gran luna.

Pasaron algunos tres minutos y miro que su celular vibro. Lo tomo de su mesita de noche y miro la pantalla percatándose de que era un mensaje de Sasuke.

Lo abrió rápidamente y miro que decía: _"Te amo, buenas noches."_

Sintió algo cálido implantarse en su pecho. Sasuke rara vez le enviaba un mensaje antes de dormir. Pero eso si, en todos los mensajes que él le mandaba tenía que venir la palabra "Te amo"

Ahora la cuestión era…. ¿creerle o no?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** asuke gruño por quinta vez asustando a su rubio amigo.

−Sasuke-teme, para de gruñir pareces animal.−dijo el rubio mirándolo con miedo.

Sasuke le mando una mirada asesina haciendo que Naruto desviara la mirada y se pusiera a chiflar mientras miraba a todos lados del instituto menos a Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba cabreado, triste y desesperado. ¡Quería a Hinata! No soportaba ni un solo día sin oír su voz, sin sus mimos y las dulces palabras que le decía cada vez que podía "Te amo" esa era la palabra sin la que no podía vivir.

Lo reconocía, fue un bruto al burlarse de los celos de Hinata pero ¿Por qué tanto drama? Ella ya una vez se había burlado de sus celos y el no se enojo, bueno su orgullo se hirió pero ¡nada más! ¡El no la ignoro todo un día! Al contrario, la "castigo" con besos y sexo duro pero nada más.

Si fuera un poco más expresivo estaría seguro que estaría llorando y con una nube gris encima de el. Mas solo tenía un aura depresiva rodeándolo mientras estaba parado en la entrada del instituto esperando a su novia.

−Ya teme, seguro que a Hina-chan ya se la abra pasado el enojo ¡Dattebayo!−exclamo sonriente y poniendo una mano amistosamente en el hombro del Uchiha.

A un que no lo pareciese, las palabras de su amigo rubio lo animaron un poco, sabía que su novia no era rencorosa ni enojona, al contrario.

Todos sus pensamientos optimistas desaparecieron como una nube de humo al mirar pasar a un lado de el a su novia quien lo ignoro completamente sin echarle una mirada.

−Oh, creo que me equivoque, aun está enojada contigo ¡dattebayo!−dijo el rubio mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice por donde había pasado Hinata.

A Sasuke le creció una venita en la frente y golpeo a su amigo en la cabeza. ¡Era para lo único que servía! Para descargar su frustración y enojo con golpes.

Sacudió la cabeza y camino hasta adentro del instituto para buscar a su novia.

Naruto se llevo una mano a la cabeza para sobar su zona afectada. Hizo un puchero y siguió a su amigo. Era su amigo así que en las buenas, en las malas y en los golpes ¿No?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N** aruto estaba sentado frente en una de las mesas de la cafetería mientras era curado por Ino y por Sakura.

Tenía el ojo morado, el labio roto, la mejilla hinchada, un enorme chichón en la cabeza y moretes por todo su lindo y hermoso rostro.

¿Qué le paso?

Fácil.

Sasuke descargo su ira y tristeza en el.

Cada vez que decía alguna palabra, por simple que fuera, era excusa suficiente para que Sasuke lo golpeara.

Se arrepentía seriamente cuando pensó en "En las buenas, en las malas y en los golpes"

Lloro cómicamente cuando sintió que Ino le ponía un algodón con alcohol en el labio.

− ¡Arde! ¡Arde! ¡Arde!−chillo como colegiala.

Ino entrecerró los ojos.−Naruto, esto es agua oxigenada, no es alcohol.

Naruto paro de chillar y parpadeo rápidamente.− ¿Enserio?

A Sakura le apareció un tic en la ojo. Tuvo que contenerse para no golpearlo pues ya se encontraba demasiado amolado para que ella también lo usara como saco de box.

−Ese Sasuke, sí que está desesperado ¿Nee?−dijo Sakura mientras le ponía pomada en los moretes.

−Ni que lo digas ¡Dattebayo! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo para que Sasuke teme vuelva a la normalidad!−grito desesperado.

Las chicas solo alzaron una ceja.

Naruto rodo sus azules ojos.−Bueno, no a la normalidad ¡A como era antes! ¡Antes solo me daba mínimo tres golpes al día y ahora me da más de diez en menos de una hora!−exclamo escondiendo su cara entre sus manos mientras sollozaba cómicamente.− ¡Ese no es el teme que conocí! ¡Ayúdenme! –exclamo mientras hacia sus manos en modo de suplica.

Ino frunció el ceño.−Naruto no seas idiota, este tipo de cosas las tiene que arreglar el mismo.

Sakura asintió.− Ino-cerda tiene razón. Son problemas de pareja en los que no nos podemos ni debemos de meter.

Naruto hizo un puchero. No quería seguir con los maltratos de Sasuke, su pobre y hermoso cuerpecito y rostro estaban pagando las consecuencias de tener un teme como amigo.

De repente una idea paso por su cerebro, que raramente usaba, haciéndolo sonreír de forma zorruna.

−Hehe de acuerdo chicas les are caso solo por esta vez.− dijo sonriendo zorrunamente **"¿o no?"**

Ino y Sakura lo miraron de manera desconfiada ¿Podrían confiar en Naruto?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **H** inata estaba sentada en una silla que se encontraba en el almacén del instituto, donde se guardaban materiales de gimnasia, casilleros, sillas y cosas de limpieza.

¿Por qué se encontraba allí?

Le había llegado una nota de Ino diciéndole que necesitaba urgentemente hablar con ella. Al principio pensó que era una trampa de Sasuke pero lo descarto al ver que la escritura era femenina y con corazoncitos en la i, como Ino solía hacerlo.

Escucho como abrían la puerta del almacén. Frunció el seño al ver de quien se trataba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** asuke caminaba rápidamente por los vacios pasillos del instituto.

Había recibido una nota de Hinata que le decía que se vieran en el almacén del instituto a la hora de salida. Por fin podría tenerla en sus brazos y besarla como si no hubiera mañana.

Llego y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Hinata quien en cuanto lo miro frunció el ceño.

− ¿Qué haces aquí?−pregunto seria.

Sasuke alzo una ceja ligeramente confundido.

−Tú me citaste aquí.

Hinata alzo una ceja.−no es verdad.

Sasuke entre cerró los ojos. Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando la pequeña nota doblada y entregándosela a Hinata.

−Esa es tu nota.

Hinata frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín con los labios, tomo la nota y la leyó.−no es verdad, esta no es mi letra, además yo no pongo corazoncitos por todos lados. –esa letra era demasiado femenina para ser la de ella. No es que la suya fuera fea, no, pero tampoco ponía corazoncitos ni marcaba besos con lápiz labial en las hojas ¡Ni siquiera Ino lo hacía!

Sasuke alzo una ceja.

− ¿Entonces? ¿Quién fue?

Después de la pregunta de Sasuke se escucho el estruendo de la puesta siendo cerrada y el pequeño sonido de las llaves al ser la puerta cerrada con seguro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N** aruto sonrió victoriosamente mientras jugaba con las llaves que giraba con su dedo.

Su plan funciono, estaban encerrados y no les quedaba más remedio que hablar y reconciliarse. En media hora todo volvería a ser como antes.

Todo sería perfecto si tan solo pudiera quitarse de los labios la pintura roja que para su mala suerte era de 24 horas.

Aunque… debía admitir que ese color le sentaba bien. Resaltaba el color de sus ojos y el color de su piel, también el... ¡Dahh! ¡Ni que fuera gay!

Hizo un puchero y se llevo el dorso de la mano a la boca para tallarla fuertemente.

− ¿Naruto?− miro hacia un lado encontrándose al viejo del ramen quien también vendía ramen en el instituto. El era una de las razones por las cuales asistía con ánimos a su escuela.

−Viejo Teuchi…. ¿nee? ¿De qué se ríe?−pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

El viejo se reía a carcajada suelta mientras miraba a Naruto con los labios pintados.

Llevo sus manos hacia su estomago mientras se retorcía hacia enfrente.

− ¡Viejo! ¡Dime de qué te ríes!−exclamo con el seño fruncido y apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

Las carcajadas del viejo poco a poco se hicieron más débiles.−Hay –se limpio una lagrimita.− ¿Saliste del closet, Naruto?−pregunto a un riendo débilmente.

Naruto alzo una ceja. − ¿Qué closet?−pregunto mirando de un lado a otro.

Teuchi casi cae al suelo cuando el rubio le contesto. Una enorme gota de sudor escurrió por su nuca.

Suspiro negando− ¿Te apetece un platillo de ramen?

Los ojos zafiros de Naruto brillaron− ¡¿Qué pregunta es esa?! ¡Claro que quiero, viejo!

Teuchi sonrió malvadamente. Si no se equivocaba, tenía una cámara guardada en el puesto de ramen.

− ¡Bien! ¡Entonces vamos!−exclamo tomando por un hombro al chico y encaminadlo al fondo del pasillo.−Y dime Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? Las clases ya terminaron hace como 15 minutos.

Naruto pensó.−Hum−llevo uno de sus dedos debajo de su mentón.− Lo olvide.−dijo alzando los hombros y restándole importancia. Ahora solo quería ese delicioso ramen de cerdo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** a habitación estaba en un silencio tenso.

Hinata se mantenía sentada en donde al principio y Sasuke frente a ella a distancia prudente mientras no quitaba su azabache mirada de ella.

−Entonces ¿seguirás callada?−pregunto serio.

Hinata solo se cruzo de brazos y volteo su mirada.

No quería hablar con él.

Sasuke se estaba desesperando, quería oír su dulce y suave voz. Tal vez si la provocaba….

−Eres una molestia.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, tenso su mandíbula.

−Y eres una llorona.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos.

−Enojona.

Ya respiraba agitadamente. Se estaba enfadando, mas le valía cerrar la boca.

−E-n-a-n-a –dijo separando las letras.

Hinata se levanto abruptamente.

− ¡Y tu eres un terco, mal humorado, desconsiderado e insensible!−grito enojada con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo como pequeñas lagrimas salían.

A Sasuke se le estrujo el corazón al verla llorar. No le gustaba verla llorar y más si era por su causa.

−Lo siento.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras a un lloraba.

−No debí de haberme reído ante tus celos. No pensé que te resultaran dolorosos.

−F-fue muy doloroso ¿sabes? –Dijo dolida.− es muy difícil para mí ver como las m-mujeres se te insinúan constantemente, también que te toqueteen y que no h-hagas nada para detenerlo.−susurro con tristeza.

Sasuke estaba impresionado. Nunca pensó que Hinata sintiera eso. Quería darse un golpe por lo idiota y bastardo que fue.

−M-mi autoestima e inseguridad baja al ver como chicas más guapas, inteligentes y mejores que yo revolotean a tu alrededor. Y a veces m-me pregunto ¿Sasuke me dejara por alguna de ella? Y me respondo que es lo más probable…

−Basta. Odio que te menosprecies Hinata ¿Qué no entiendes que te amo? Amo todo de ti, amo hasta tus defectos ¿Qué te hace pensar que querría dejarte por alguna de esas cabezas hueca?−dijo parándose de su asiento y tomando las manos de Hinata.−Nunca voy a amar a otra persona como te amo a ti y tampoco quiero amar a otra persona. Tú eres mi presente y mi futuro, eres hasta mi pasado porque te he amado desde siempre. Espero que te quede claro que nunca te dejare.

−Sasuke…−susurro Hinata con los ojos muy abiertos y con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Esas lágrimas no eran de dolor ni tristeza, eran de felicidad y amor.−Yo también te amo.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y bajo su rostro hasta estampar sus labios contra los de Hinata.

¡Oh! ¡Cuánto extrañaba esos labios! A pesar de que solo fue un día sin ellos los extrañaba como si hace años no los besara.

Sonrió entre el beso al escuchar el suave gemido que soltó Hinata cuando le mordió ligeramente el labio. Lamio sugestivamente el labio inferior de su novia para que dejara adentrar su lengua a su boca. Hinata capto enseguida y abrió la boca sintiendo la invasión de la lengua de Sasuke que se restregaba y frotaba por todas partes.

Se estuvieron así un rato, rozando sus lenguas con ardor y desespero rozando al límite de lo frenético.

Sasuke tomo las caderas de Hinata y las elevo haciendo que enredara sus piernas en su cintura. Sus sexos rosaron suavemente haciendo que ambos rompieran el beso para gemir.

Llevo a Hinata a un escritorio viejo de madera que se encontraba al fondo del almacén, la sentó y empezó a desabrochar la camisa de la oji perla mientras le besaba, lamia y mordía su suave y blanco cuello.

Hinata suspiraba al sentir la cálida lengua de su novio frotándose en su cuello. Amaba que la besara en el cuello. Se estremeció un poco al sentir su lengua en su lóbulo.

En un par de minutos Hinata se encontraba solo en ropa interior.

Sasuke la siguió besando desesperadamente mientras amasaba con sus manos los pechos de Hinata sobre el sujetador.

−N-no es j-justo, yo e-estoy en r-ropa interior y t-tu estas c-completamente v-vestido.− protesto jadeante y excitada.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

−Quítame tu la ropa.−susurro roncamente en su oído mientras acariciaba las desnudas piernas.

Hinata se sonrojo. Se mordió el labio y llevo sus temblorosas manos a la corbata roja del uniforme de Sasuke para deshacer el nudo. Se inclino un poco y beso con delicadeza el cuello de Sasuke escuchando como el gruñía. Sonrió ladinamente, aventó la corbata a un lado de donde estaban y desabrocho los botones de la camisa blanca llevando sus labios al pecho de su novio para besarlo y lamerlo.

Sasuke sentía que sus pantalones se hacían pequeños. Apretó hundiendo sus dedos en la cadera de Hinata al sentir como ella le lamia y mordía el pecho. Suspiro entrecortadamente.

Hinata llevo su mano al cinturón de Sasuke y en un movimiento rápido se lo quito, acerco su mano al borde del pantalón para después meter su mano y alcanzar el miembro erecto de Sasuke.

El Uchiha gruño cuando sintió la cálida mano de su novia alrededor de su miembro palpitante.

Con la otra mano desabotono y bajo el cierre del pantalón para después bajarlo haciendo que cállese hasta los pies de Sasuke. Empezó a mover de arriba para abajo, disfrutando los suaves gemidos que salían de la boca del oji negro.

Acaricio con su pulgar la punta del miembro de manera circular haciendo gruñir a Sasuke.

El Uchiha ya movía sus propias caderas para sentir más de las caricias que le proporcionaba su novia. Desesperadamente estampo sus labios con los de Hinata, metió su lengua y la froto con la de ella siendo correspondido rápidamente.

La mano de Hinata se movió mas rápido haciendo a Sasuke cortar el beso.

−Si sigues así, me correré.−dijo agitadamente. Con un dedo le echo a un lado parte de la braga dejando ver su empapado centro. Metió un dedo para moverlo de forma circular haciendo retorcer a Hinata de placer.

Hinata soltó el miembro de Sasuke y apretó con sus manos el borde del escritorio. Jadeo fuerte al sentir un segundo dedo dentro de ella.

Sasuke levo su mano libre al broche del sujetador para desabrocharlo dejando ver sus blancos pechos cubiertos por una ligera capa de sudor haciéndolos brillar.

Se le hizo agua la boca. Bajo su cabeza para atrapar el rosado pezón erecto, succionando con fuerzas mientras incrementaba el ritmo de sus dedos. Hinata gimió fuerte al sentir la cálida boca de Sasuke en su pecho.

Enredo sus finos dedos en el cabello de Sasuke.

−E-entra en mí.− pidió suplicante haciendo sonreír a Sasuke.

El oji negro succiono fuertemente el pezón, tirando de el al momento de separar un poco su cabeza. Lo soltó haciendo una pequeña explosión que fue silenciada por el potente gemido que soltó Hinata.

Llevo su palpitante miembro al húmedo centro de Hinata, roso con la punta la entrada haciendo estremecer a la oji perla.

Metió la mitad de su miembro para luego retirarlo y entrar en ella de lleno.

− ¡Ah!−Hinata gimió agudamente llevando sus manos a lo musculosos brazos de Sasuke.

Entre abrió los labios y echo su cabeza para atrás al sentir el duro y grande miembro dentro de ella.

Sasuke cerró los ojos habiendo estado a punto de correrse por culpa de ese gemido y la imagen que tenía frente a él.

Empezó con las embestidas suavemente durante unos minutos hasta que las embestidas aumentaban de ritmo a uno frenético, casi animal haciéndolos gemir sonoramente a ambos.

Sus pechos se rozaban en sus pectorales haciéndolo enloquecer, sintiendo sus delicados capullos rosar con ardor su pecho.

Hinata apretó más sus piernas entorno a la cadera haciendo que las embestidas fueran más profundas.

Sintieron que el clímax se aproximaba.

Se abrazaron fuertemente esperando el momento mientras Sasuke aun movía sus caderas frenéticamente.

Hinata se arqueo cuando sintió el poderoso orgasmo, inclusive haciéndola llorar de placer.

Sasuke no tardo en llegar segundos después al sentir las paredes internas estrujarlo deliciosamente.

Se abrazaron respirando agitadamente.

−Menuda reconciliación. –hablo entrecortadamente el azabache.

Hinata rio suavemente y apretó mas contra si a Sasuke.

−O-ojala que todas nuestras r-reconciliaciones t-terminen así.−murmuro con su rostro enterrado en el cuello del Uchiha.

Sasuke rió y no pudo evitar pensar que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N** aruto caminaba por los pasillos del instituto con un plato de ramen en manos.

Era su sexto tazón. Iba a comer más pero recordó que dejo encerrados en el almacén a Hinata y a Sasuke. Debía sacarlos de allí.

Tomo entre su mano libre la llave de la puerta y la metió en el cerrojo.

Abrió la puerta llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes.

Ambos estaban terminados de vestirse después de una sesión de sexo.

Hinata traía todo puesto menos la camisa del instituto.

Se sonrojo y se tapo con ambos brazos pues Naruto no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Naruto la miraba embobado, tenía los pechos grandes.

De repente el aura se empezó a sentir pesada y amenazante. Fue allí cuando cayó en algo.

−Dobe…corre.−dijo Sasuke amenazante.

El rubio trago saliva.

− ¡Mama…!−chillo corriendo torpemente por los pasillos y siendo perseguido por Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

 **Aprovecho esto para aclarar algo que no hice en el primer cap. Todos los capítulos de este fic tendrán lemon, lime y cosas perversas.**

 **¿Qué les pareció este cap? ¿Reviews? ¿Algo?**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Hinataotsutsuki-sama**

 **Uchihahinata-20**

 **MusaSpinelli (Ejem, ejem, me perverti cuando empeze a leer fics)**

 **Kds**

 **MaoMitsuki**

 **Didma**

 **Meow**

 **Daisuke2372**

 **Neriki-chan**

 **Soledad-Uchiha**

 **RankaxAlto**

 **Holis**

 **¡Gracias por apoyar este fic!**

 **¡Saludos y besitos!**


	3. Abstinencia

**L** os **p** ersonajes **d** e **N** aruto **NO s** on **m** íos.

 **Advertencias:** Palabras mal habladas y ¡Mucho contenido Sexual!

 **"Pensamientos"**

 **-Flash Back-**

 **Capitulo #3.- "Abstinencia"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** asuke alzo una ceja mientras miraba a su novia quien le hacia un puchero y unos ojitos. Rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos. Estaban sentados en la banca de un parque mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia, hasta que Hinata le hizo una petición.

−No.

− ¡Pero Sasuke-kun! ¡Mama m-me ha estado hostigando con esto! ¡Enserio quiere esta reunión!

Sasuke suspiro y negó cerrando los ojos. Si miraba más esos pucheros y ojitos no sabía que era capaz de hacer. El objetivo de Hinata era convencerlo con esos gestos pero solo estaba logrando que quisiera comérsela a besos.

−Sabes que cuando nuestros padres se juntan todo es muy problemático.

− ¡Por favor!−pidió Hinata poniendo sus manos en modo de suplica.− N-no entiendo porque d-dices que es problemático. Okaasan y Mikoto-san se llevan muy b-bien.

−Ese es el problema.−mascullo entre dientes.− Fugaku y tu padre no se llevan del todo bien.

−No p-pueden estar e-evitándose por siempre Sasuke-kun.−dijo con el seño fruncido.

−Eh dicho que no.

− ¿A si? –pregunto con el seño fruncido.−P-pues entonces se l-los p-pediré yo.−dijo haciendo un mohín.− ¡Y ni se t-te ocurra q-querer tocarme en d-dos s-semanas!−exclamo decidida mientras se levantaba del banco.

Sasuke se quedo congelado. ¿Dos semanas sin sexo? ¡No! ¡Eso sería el infierno en vida! Además ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría decir que ella se lo pediría personalmente a su familia!? ¡Su madre se enojaría al saber que él no había aceptado! ¡Era capaz de castrarlo sin importarle que no le pudiera dar nietos! Su madre era un demonio cuando se enojaba.

Maldita abstinencia.

Maldito temor a su madre enojada.

− ¡Espera!−exclamo levantándose de la banca y poniéndose a un lado de su novia.−Yo se los pediré.−aun que su cara mostrara total indiferencia la verdad es que por dentro estaba desesperado.

−Haz lo que quieras, p-pero aun a si no m-me tocaras en dos semanas. Un pequeño c-castigo por desobedecerme a la p-primera.−susurro sonrojada y con el seño levemente fruncido.

A Sasuke le salió un leve tic en el ojo. ¡No podía tenerlo así! ¡Y mucho menos por un mes!

−No es justo.−dijo con un pequeñísimo deje de desesperación.

−T-tampoco es j-justo que yo te haya tenido que rogar para que se l-lo pidieras a t-tus padres. Solo hasta c-cuando t-te a-amenace m-me hiciste c-caso. Ahora te a-aguantas.

Sasuke arrugo el ceño.

−Pues tampoco te rogare para que me dejes tocarte.−dijo firme.

Hinata sonrió ladinamente. –Entonces estos días vivirás un infierno.−susurro haciendo que Sasuke abriera desmesuradamente los ojos.

Eso sin duda no le gustaba, ¿Qué planeaba su novia?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** uspiro cansado y aventó su mochila en el sofá de la gran sala.

Escucho pasos acercándose a la sala.

Suspiro más fuerte y se sentó en el mueble mientras recargaba su cabeza en la cabecera del sofá individual.

− ¡Ohayo Sasuke-kun! –cerro los ojos al oír la chillona voz de su madre. Le dolía la cabeza.

−Okaasan.−dijo en modo de saludo sin abrir los ojos ni moverse de su lugar.

Mikoto frunció el seño y se acerco a su hijo para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

− ¡Auch!−se llevo la mano a la zona afectada para sobarla. Frunció el seño y vio feo a su madre.− ¿A qué se debió el golpe?

− ¡Que son esas maneras de saludar a tu madre! ¡Cada vez te haces mas rebelde!−exclamo con lagrimas falsas.− ¡Se supone que la influencia de Hina-chan te ayudaría pero eres un caso imposible!

Sasuke rodo los ojos. Odiaba los arranques de drama de su madre. Casi siempre los tenia y no solo con él, también con Itachi y Fugaku. A veces eran peores.

−No te has puesto a pensar que Hinata es la mala influencia.−dijo con media sonrisa. Sabía que era mentira, que la mala influencia era el pero quería ver que decía su mama.

Mikoto frunció el ceño y le dio otro golpe.

− ¡No le eches la culpa a tu inocente novia! ¡Eres un mal novio! ¡No sé como Hina te aguanta!

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y se llevo la mano a la zona afectada.

−Los padres de Hinata prepararon una cena para el domingo.−informo sin dejar de sobar su cabeza.

− ¡Oh! ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Eso es estupendo hace semanas que no veo a Hikari!− a ese lo llamaban modo Bipolaridad.

Rodo los ojos y se levanto del sofá.

−Iré a avisarle a Fugaku, seguro le agradara la idea pues tiene que hablar con Hiashi sobre la empresa.−dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

− ¿Dónde está Itachi?

− ¡Esta en su habitación con Shisui!−grito a lo lejos pues ya se encontraba en la plata de arriba.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y fue hasta la habitación de su hermano mayor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **H** inata tarareaba su canción favorita mientras la oía con los audífonos puestos.

Estaba acostada en su cama boca arriba mientras contestaba mensajes de texto con su celular.

Escucho vagamente que la puerta de su habitación se abría.

Ladeo la cabeza encontrándose a su madre quien la miraba con una sonrisa mientras sostenía en sus manos una bandeja.

−Hinata-chan, te traje la comida a la habitación.

Hinata se sentó en su cama y miro a su madre interrogante. Siempre comían juntos en el comedor.

−Tu padre fue a la empresa, Neji-kun fue a hacer una tarea con Lee-kun y Hanabi-chan fue a su práctica de violín.−dijo respondiendo las incógnitas de su hija.

Hinata asintió y tomo la bandeja.

−Gracias mama.− agradeció sonriente.

−De nada.−dijo imitando el gesto.

Se sentó en la cama mientras contemplaba a su hija mayor.

−Y dime Hinata-chan ¿le dijiste a Sasuke-kun sobre la cena?

Hinata asintió mientras masticaba.

−Dijo que le diría a sus padres y que me avisaría cuando tuviera respuesta.− respondió cuando termino de tragar.

Hikari asintió conforme.

−Hace mucho que no veo a Mikoto ¡ya quiero verla para ponernos al día!−exclamo sonriente.

Hinata soltó una risita.

−Hum ¿Hinata?

− ¿Si mama?

− ¿Tu ya tienes relaciones con Sasuke-kun?

Hinata, quien se encontraba tomando té helado, casi lo escupe pero se lo trago todo para después toser ruidosamente.

Hikari le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

− ¡M-MAMA! ¡¿P-por q-que m-me p-preguntas e-eso?!−pregunto sumamente avergonzada y abochornada sintiendo arder sus mejillas.

−Pues porque más o menos a tu edad ya me había embarazado de ti. Por eso quiero que te cuides. Por más que quiera ser abuela creo que aun es muy pronto para eso.−dijo sonriente mientras sacaba dos pequeñas cajas debajo de su falda y se las daba a su sonrojada hija.

Hinata se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba al ver las dos cajas de condones que su madre le dio.

Leyó la las letras de las cajas y…. se desmayo.

− ¡Oi! ¡Hinata! ¡¿Qué no te gustan los condones de sabores?!−pregunto mientras la zarandeaba para que se despertara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** asuke cerró su casillero y alcanzo a ver la figura de su novia entre todos los estudiantes.

A paso lento se dirigió hacia ella.

−Hinata.−

Hinata ladeo un poco la cabeza para ver a su novio.

La oji perla sonrió tímidamente y se acerco a Sasuke.

Sasuke se inclino para besar a su novia pero antes de que pudiera tocar los rosados y carnosos labios, algo se interpuso.

La mano de Hinata.

Parpadeo impresionado para luego fruncir el seño.

− ¿Qué pasa?−pregunto incrédulo.

−Te dije que te castigaría, así que tampoco hay besos hasta que se venzan las semanas del castigo.

Las pupilas de Sasuke se dilataron y recordó lo que le había dicho esa tarde.

 _"Entonces vivirás un infierno"_

Así que ha eso se refería.

−No te rogare.−dijo decidido mientras cerraba los ojos y cruzaba sus brazos. Por mucho que quisiera besarla no le rogaría ¡él era un Uchiha! ¡Y los Uchiha no rogaban!

Hinata solo alzo los hombros sonriente.

−Como quieras Sasuke-kun.−dijo dándole un rápido beso en la conmistura de los labios para después irse con sus amigas que la esperaban más adelante.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se tenso. No estaba seguro de querer seguir recordando que era un Uchiha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** hikamaru suspiro y se rasco la oreja.

Miro a la "cosa" temblorosa debajo de su escritorio.

−Naruto estas siendo muy problemático.−dijo Shikamaru cansado. El solo queria dormir pero su tonto amigo Uzumaki le pidio ayuda con sabe Kami que cosa. En cuanto llego se puso a tartamudear incoherencias.

−Tu no lo entiendes, el teme se esta comportando muy raro ¡Dattebayo!

Shikamaru fruncio el seño.

−No entiendo…

Naruto se levanto de su escondite, no sin antes mirar de un lado para otro y se sento aun lado de Shikamaru.

Hizo un ademan con la mano para que el Nara se acercara.

Shikamaru rodo los ojos y se acerco perezosamente.

−El teme esta muy raro y creo que se le metio el demonio…−susurro.−¡Dattebayo!−exclamo olvidandose de que le estaba susurrando al oido a su amigo.

Shikamaru sostuvo entre su mano su adolorida oreja izquierda.

Frunció el seño y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

−Idiota.−mascullo entre dientes.− ¿Que te hace pensar que a Sasuke Uchiha se le metió un demonio?

−A estado actuando muy extraño.−dijo con temor impregnado en su voz sin importarle un poco el gran chichón que crecía en su cabeza…− El siempre me lastima físicamente pero nunca me había lastimado con palabras.

El Nara se confundió.

− ¿Qué te ha dicho Naruto?−pregunto confundido. Si bien el Uchiha era una persona egocéntrica, fría y orgullosa, nunca había herido psicológicamente a nadie de ellos.

De repente los ojos de Naruto se abnegaron de lagrimas.− E-el… e-el m-me dijo… e-el m-me dijo… ¡Me dijo que estoy gordo! −Exclamo con lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos.

Shikamaru se cayó literalmente para atrás.

− ¡Dijo que debería de comer menos ramen! ¡Y que soy un completo glotón! ¡Dattebayo!−

Shikamaru se sentó nuevamente en su asiento y levanto el brazo dispuesto a golpear al Namizake.

−Espera.−dijo serio tomando el puño del Nara entre su mano.−Aun no termino.

Shikamaru rodo los ojos y bajo el brazo dispuesto a escuchar sus idioteces.

−Numero uno.−dijo alzando un dedo.−Me hiere psicológicamente y ya casi no me golpea.−dijo dramáticamente.

El Nara solo se rasco la nariz.

−Numero dos.−enumero levantando otro dedo.− La otra vez golpeo a Kiba y Kankuro.−susurro.

Eso sí que sorprendió al Nara.

¿Sasuke? ¿Golpeando a alguien más que no fuera Naruto? Algo extremadanamente raro. La actitud reservada de Sasuke le prohibían pasarse con los demás, el único que tenía el "privilegio" de ser golpeado por el Uchiha era Naruto Uzumaki.

− ¿Qué más?−pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

−A estado comiendo chocolates y gomitas ¡Muchos chocolates y gomitas!−exclamo horrorizado. Como si fuera el peor pecado que existe.

Para nadie era secreto que a Sasuke Uchiha le disgustaban los dulces. Lo único dulce que podía tolerar y con gusto, era a su novia.

Shikamaru se rasco la barbilla pensativo.

− ¿Qué más?

−La otra vez se quedo dormido en la clase de Asuma-sansei.− ¡¿Sasuke se quedo dormido en una clase?! ¡Qué rayos...!

− ¡Y eso no es todo!− exclamo Naruto.−Hablaba entre sueños llamando a Hinata una y otra vez.− entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordar.− También decía "Un infierno, un infierno" repetidas veces.− entrecerró los ojos de nuevo tratando de recordar.− Babeaba un poco…−susurro pensativo.

Shikamaru rodo los ojos y trato de pensar en que tenía su pelinegro malhumorado amigo.

− ¿Otra cosa?−

Naruto hizo un mohín y cerro fuertemente los ojos tratando de recordar alguna otra cosa que le ayudara.

− ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Cuando mira a Hinata-chan gruñe y aprieta los puños.−dijo rascándose la barbilla.− También…−cuando lo recordó, un pequeño sonrojo inundo sus mejillas.−E-el… c-cuando l-la mira… a-abajo… p-pantalón… b-bulto.−tartamudeo con un gran sonrojo.

Shikamaru entendió y también se sonrojo levemente.

Erección.

Sonrió de medio lado a un sonrojado.

−Creo que ya se lo que tiene.

Naruto parpadeo.

− ¿Que tiene?−pregunto ladeando la cabeza como niño curioso.

−Abstinencia.

Naruto parpadeo confundido.

¿Absti… que?

Suspiro.−Sinceramente no se qué carajos significa eso, pero mejor es estar preparados.−dijo parándose de su asiento y encaminándose a la puerta del salón de clases.

Shikamaru frunció el seño.− ¿A dónde vas?

Naruto se volteo entrecerrando los ojos y puso sus manos en la cintura.− ¿No es obvio? ¡Iré a contratar a un cura para hacerle un exorcismo al teme! ¡Ese demonio debe de salir del cuerpo de mi pobre amigo!−exclamo saliendo por la puerta sin dejar de insultar al "demonio" que su amigo llevaba "dentro".

A Shikamaru le salió un tic en el ojo. Se estrello la palma de la mano en su frente mientras murmuraba "Estúpido y problemático Naruto"

Bueno… al menos ya tenía tiempo para dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dos días después…**

 **M** iraba con pleno aburrimiento el techo blanco de su habitación. Había estado así desde horas, solo mirando y mirando su pulcra habitación.

Estaba taaaan aburrido, que se dio cuenta de que el techo tenía una pequeña grieta cerca de alas ventanas y la puerta del baño, también se dio cuenta de que había un par de goteras y que sin duda le hacía falta pintar su habitación de otro color. Definitivamente el blanco no quedaba con él.

Suspiro frustrado.

¿Cómo se sentía?

Fatal.

¿Qué quería?

A Hinata Hyuga.

¿Cuando la quería?

En ese preciso instante.

¿Cuándo la tendría?

¡En una puñetera semana!

Había pasado una semana UNA maldita semana en la que no había intimado ni besado a su preciosa novia.

Extrañaba la calidez de su cuerpo, sus rosados y carnosos labios. Sin duda esos siete días eran y serian los peores de su vida. Tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

¡Y lo peor es que aun faltaban otros siete días!

Debió hacerle caso a la primera, tuvo que haberle dicho que si y actuar como un completo mandilón.

¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡¿En que estaba pensando?!¡Sin duda la extrañaba! ¡Y mucho! ¡Pero él no podía rebajarse hasta ese grado! ¡El era un Uchiha y tenía que actual como tal!

 **"No te preocupes, tu papa también es un mandilón ¿Qué habría de malo tener otro en la familia?"**

Eso le dijo su primo Shisui al contarle el sobre sus problemas románticos y sexuales. En vez de ayudarlo solo se dedico a burlarse de él, gran primo que se cargaba.

Suspiro.

Y lo peor es que justo ese día era la cena Hyuga y Uchiha.

La miraría y no estaba seguro de poder contenerse.

Quería abrazarla como si no hubiera mañana, besarla hasta que sus labios hormiguearan, adentrarse en ella hasta quedar completamente exhausto, pasar su lengua por cada parte de su cuerpo, estrujar sus blancos y carnosos…

¡Ahg!

Si seguía así tendría que darse de nuevo una ducha fría.

También quería gritar, llorar y patalear como niño pequeño, pero no lo haría. Su carácter frio e imperturbable no se lo permitía.

Sin embargo en su rostro yacía un pequeño puchero y sus cejas se encontraban arrugadas.

-Que infantil te ves Uchiha.- escucho su voz interna.

Frunció el seño y quiso reclamarle mentalmente pero su madre inoportuna abrió de un portazo la puerta de su habitación.

− ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Levántate flojo! ¡Tienes que bañarte y arreglarte, la cena es en una hora!−exclamo sonriente Mikoto.

Sasuke la miro por el rabillo de sus ojos.

− ¿Ira Itachi y Shisui?

−Itachi-kun si ira pero Shisui-kun no porque al parecer se embriago con las botellas de sake de tu padre.−dijo pensativa.− tendrán que llevarlo tú y Itachi a su casa. No puede quedarse aquí ebrio y solo.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al recordar la última vez que Shisui estaba ebrio y se quedo con ellos sin supervisión de Fugaku ni Mikoto en la mansión Uchiha.

Shisui tomo dinero de la caja fuerte de su padre para comprar más sake y pagar un striptis para Itachi, se metió al despacho de su padre y dibujo muñequitos haciendo "cosas" en los papeles de la empresa Uchiha, tomo ropa interior de su madre y se la puso en la cabeza y en su cuerpo mientras cantaba una la canción de la macarena por toda la mansión y jardín.

Fue el día más gracioso de su vida.

Por suerte lo había grabado todo. Claro que ni su hermano, ni Shisui ni sus padres lo sabían.

−En fin…−dijo Mikoto en un suspiro.− Dúchate y cámbiate rápido. – pidió Mikoto mientras salía de la habitación.

Sasuke suspiro con desgana. Tomo su almohada y la puso sobre su rostro.

Sin duda seria una larga velada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **H** inata se miro en el espejo de su habitación cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Portaba un vestido de manga larga gris de encaje ajustado en sus pechos y suelto por su cintura.

Traía unos tacones de aguja negros que su madre le obligo a ponerse.

En su rostro un ligero maquillaje.

Su cabello caía grácilmente por su espalda hasta unos centímetros más debajo de su cintura.

Suspiro.

Aun que no lo hubiera demostrado y fingiera que todo iba de maravilla, extrañaba mucho a Sasuke. Sin duda se paso al castigarlo de esa manera. Además de que también estaba castigándose a si misma.

Esa semana había sido horrible, no poder besarlo en los labios ni poder hacer el amor con él.

Horrible.

Simplemente espantoso.

Notaba con curiosidad que todo a su alrededor la ponía de malas haciéndola lucir como una loca que decía estar bien cuando evidentemente la verdad era otra.

Había callado con un grito el parloteo de Ino, haciendo a su amiga rubia llorar.

Le había dicho frentona a Sakura, haciendo que un aura depresiva la rodeara mientras murmuraba si era posible hacerse una cirugía de frente.

Le había dicho a Tenten copia en femenino de Bruce lee, haciéndola deprimirse y que ahora ya no fuera a sus prácticas de Kendo y artes marciales.

Y le había dicho machorra a Temari, haciendo que ahora llevara kilos y kilos de pinturas cosméticas a todos lados.

Sin duda la lengua del ser humano es mortal y problemática.

¡No! ¡Sin duda le hacía falta el cuerpo de Sasuke sobre el suyo!

Se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento.

−S-sasuke-kun m-me e-esta p-pervirtiendo.−susurro sonrojada mientras caminaba a su tocador y tomaba su alhajero.

Tomo unos pendientes pequeños de oro y tomo la pulsera que le regalo su hermana en su cumpleaños. También tomo el collar de plata que Sasuke le regalo en su primer aniversario.

Suspiro mirándose por última vez en su gran espejo y salió de su habitación encontrándose a Neji quien también salía de la suya. La habitación de su primo estaba enfrente de la suya.

−Hinata−saludo Neji a su prima.

−Neji-nissan.−saludo con una tímida sonrisa.

−Te ves muy linda Hinata.−alago Neji mirándola con una sonrisa fraternal.

Hinata se sonrojo un poco.−Gracias Neji-nissan, tu también te ves muy bien.

Neji sonrió y camino al lado de Hinata para bajar las escaleras hacia la primera planta.

−Neji-nissan ¿Cómo esta Lee? Tenten-chan me ha dicho que gano la pelea de artes marciales ayer pero que salió lastimado.−dijo con preocupación.

Conocía a Lee desde que tenía 5 años y el tenia 7. El siempre fue muy amable y bueno con ella. También muy cariñoso y sobreprotector, ella quería mucho a Lee.

−El está bien, solo tiene que descansar de sus peleas por lo menos un mes. No es nada grave.

Suspiro aliviada mientras bajaban las grandes e imponentes escaleras de la mansión.

−Me alegra escuchar eso. Tal vez valla mañana después de clases a verlo.−

Neji sonrió y asintió.

−Dijo que aria una fiesta por su victoria este sábado y estas invitada.

Hinata asintió sonriente.

−Me encantaría ir.

−Le pediré permiso a Tío Hiashi.

Hinata asintió agradecida mientras bajaba el último escalón.

− ¡Hinata-chan!−volteo y miro a su madre sonriente.− ¡Te ves preciosa!−exclamo nostálgica.−Mi preciosa bebe se ha convertido en toda una mujer.−dijo mientras sus ojos se abnegaban de lagrimas.

Hinata sonrió abochornada.

Sintió a su madre abrazándola asfixiantemente.

A pesar de que su madre tenía 39 años parecía ser de 30 en rostro y cuerpo. Hikari llevaba puesto un vestido similar al de Hinata pero en color rojo y unos tacones de aguja plateados. Traía un maquillaje y peinado elegante y en su cuello portaba un collar de perlas que Hiashi le regalo hace algunos años atrás.

− ¡Aun recuerdo cuando me ayudabas a cuidar el jardín y cuando llorabas porque Neji no quería jugar contigo!−

Neji miraba todo con una sonrisa divertida.

De repente Hikari soltó a Hinata y miro a Neji.

− ¡Oh Neji! ¡Tu también estas muy guapo!−dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le pellizcaba las mejillas.− ¡Recuerdo que cuando habían truenos te escondías en la cama de Hinata y también recuerdo cuando decías que te casarías con ella!

Neji se sonrojo.− ¡Tia!−exclamo abochornado.

Cuando era pequeño a él le gustaba su tierna y dulce prima. No fue hasta que cumplió once años que Hinata dejo de gustarle pues conoció a Tenten. Aun no eran nada pues aun no reunía el valor suficiente como para declarársele.

Sintió el empalagoso abrazo de su segunda madre.

Intento pedir ayuda pero Hinata solo le sonreía nerviosamente.

Entonces miro a su salvación.

−Que bien te ves Hanabi.

Rápidamente Hikari deshizo el abrazo para ver a su pequeña hija.

− ¡Oh Hanabi!

Hanabi puso cara de horror. ¡Sus cachetes!

− ¡Recuerdo cuando tenias cinco años y llorabas porque ya no te dejaba bañarte con Hinata!−exclamo pellizcándole los mofletes.

Hanabi solo tiro falsas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Hinata negó divertida y escucho que tocaban el timbre de su casa.

Rápidamente se dirigió para abrir la puerta mientras escuchaba el eco de sus tacones por la casa.

Giro la perilla y abrió la puerta encontrándose con sus dos suegros.

− ¡Hinata-chan!−exclamo Mikoto antes de abrazarla con efusividad como saludo.

−Ohayo Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san.−saludo mientras correspondía con una sonrisa el abrazo de la Uchiha.

Fugaku solo hizo una reverencia.

−Pasen por favor.−dijo asiéndose a un lado para que pasaran.

Una vez adentro de la mansión se percato de algo.

− ¿Dónde están Itachi-san y Sasuke-kun?−pregunto curiosa y un tanto ansiosa por ver a su novio.

−No te preocupes, fueron a dejar a Shisui a su casa. Llegaran en unos minutos.−dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.

−En ese caso vamos a la sala, ahí estarán mis padres, mi hermana y mi primo.

Los mayores asintieron y fueron hasta la sala.

Una vez se saludaron y se dijeron palabras de cortesía comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia mientras esperaban a los otros Uchiha.

Hinata se disculpo para ir al baño y se encamino hasta su habitación.

Pero luego recordó que ese baño no servía por el momento y ella quería lavarse las manos.

Suspiro y fue hasta el baño más cercano de su recamara. El del despacho de su padre.

De repente sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

Volteo rápidamente hacia atrás pues sintió una penetrante mirada en su nuca.

Viro sus ojos de un lado a otro para darse cuenta de que no había nadie.

 **"Imaginaciones mías"**

Suspiro y se metió al despacho de su padre. Camino hasta el baño y abrió la llave del agua para lavarse y enjabonarse bien las manos.

Una vez terminada su tarea, tomo una pequeña toalla y se seco con minuciosidad sus manos.

Dejo la toalla en su lugar y salió del baño cerrando la puerta. Para cuando quiso salir del despacho una mano la tomo de la muñeca y le tapo la boca para acallar su potente grito de susto.

Sintió como la acorralaban en el gran escritorio y se armo de valor para abrir sus ojos y saber quién era su agresor.

Los ojos se le ampliaron de sorpresa.

Era Sasuke que la miraba con un brillo en sus azabaches ojos y tenía la respiración agitada.

Trago saliva fuertemente mientras se sonrojaba a un con la mano de Sasuke sobre su boca.

Sin decir media palabra el Uchiha ya se hallaba besando con desespero su cuello y con su mano libre le apretaba el trasero.

Se sonrojo mas y gimió para que destapara su boca.

Lentamente la mano de Sasuke se movió hasta quedar fuera de la boca de la peli azulada pero antes de que Hinata dijera algo la boca de Sasuke se poso salvajemente sobre su boca.

La respiración de Hinata se volvió agitada y se estremeció al sentir la mano de Sasuke bajo de la falda de su vestido.

−S-sasuke p-para.−dijo entre el beso.

− ¿Enserio quieres que pare?−pregunto con voz guturalmente ronca mientras metía un dedo dentro de ella.

− ¡Ah!−gimió al sentir el dedo de Sasuke moviéndose en su interior.

− ¿Quieres que pare Hime?−pregunto cariñosamente mientras le mordía delicadamente el cuello.

− ¿N-no?− ¡No! ¡Ella no quería que se detuviera!

Sasuke rio roncamente y retiro su dedo ganándose un jadeo de protesta de parte su novia.

Tomo de las caderas a su novia haciendo que enrollarla sus piernas en la cadera masculina.

Camino dificultosamente hasta el sofá negro del despacho de su suegro mientras Hinata le besaba y lamia el cuello.

Su entrepierna le dolía a horrores quería entrar en ella de una maldita vez.

La bajo delicadamente y le desabrocho el vestido que sin duda le quedaba hermoso, dejando ver su hermosa figura.

Escucho el sonido seco de la tela cayendo al suelo.

Hinata desabrochaba con sus manos temblorosas el pantalón negro de Sasuke y la camisa de botones.

Sentía su centro palpitar y sus senos estaba muy sensibles.

Sentía algo de morbo y la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo al saber que haría el amor en el despacho de su padre.

¡Qué vergüenza!

Pero ya no era tiempo de echarse para atrás ¡Claro que no! ya estaba demasiado mojada y excitada para dejarlo.

Sin darse cuenta su sujetador y bragas quedaron regados en el suelo de la habitación.

Sasuke no le quito los tacones pues le parecía de lo más erótico verla con ellos.

−Ponte en cuatro.−susurro Sasuke mordisqueándole el lóbulo.

Hinata se estremeció y sumisa le hizo caso a su novio y se puso en cuatro sobre el sillón mientras Sasuke se ponía de rodillas atrás de ella.

Sasuke se saco con rapidez su ropa interior. Empezó a acariciar con su erecto miembro la rosada y húmeda entrada de Hinata haciendo que ambos gimieran y que Hinata se mojara más.

El Uchiha sonrió cual demonio al verla retorcerse y pedir que entrara de una vez en ella.

Tomo sus caderas y entro rudamente en Hinata haciéndolos gemir fuerte a los dos.

Tenían mucha suerte de que las paredes fueran de hechas de material aislante acústico*.

La embistió de manera lenta y profunda, entrando todo su miembro en Hinata. Se impulso hacia adelante y tomo entre sus manos los pechos de Hinata para pellizcar y acariciar los pezones erectos que pedían atención.

Sasuke gruñía el nombre de su novia y jadeaba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Los senos de Hinata se movían ante la misma velocidad de las estocadas, los gemidos aumentaban y no hacían más que excitar de sobremanera a ambos.

Sin dejar de acariciar los pechos de su novia, bajo una mano hasta el centro de Hinata acariciando y pellizcando su clítoris.

Hinata gimió fuerte el nombre de Sasuke al oírlo gemir cerca de su oído haciéndola mojarse mas y que ella misma moviera sus caderas haciendo las penetraciones más profundas.

−S-sasuke.− gimió con la voz entrecortada por las fuertes embestidas.

Ambos sentían que el final se acercaba.

Sasuke abrazo el vientre plano de Hinata haciendo que ella también quedara de rodillas y que su espalda pegara con el sólido y sudoroso pecho del moreno.

Una mano que estaba sobre el vientre fue hasta el centro de la oji perla para acariciar el sobresaliente clítoris.

El Uchiha acelero las embestidas y ella aumento el volumen de sus gemidos.

Entro en ella unas cuantas veces más y gruño fuertemente, acompañado de un potente gemido, al sentir el orgasmo.

Hinata gimió fuerte al sentir el líquido llenándola.

Sudorosos y con las respiraciones agitadas se dejaron caer en el sofá. Una vez sus respiraciones se regularon, Sasuke salió de Hinata haciéndola gemir al sentir esa zona tan sensible.

−Te extrañe.−susurro Sasuke en el oído de la sonrojada Hyuga.

−Y-yo t-también.−susurro con una sonrisa.

−Hay que vestirnos. Tus padres y los míos se preguntaran donde estamos.

Hinata asintió mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus prendas del suelo siendo imitada por el Uchiha.

Una vez vestidos y limpios caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la planta baja de la casa.

Hinata nunca podría entrar al despacho de su padre sin un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Y Sasuke no evitaría una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver ese sofá negro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** asuke caminaba por el instituto después de haber dejado a su novia en la clase que le tocaba.

Miro más adelante a Shikamaru que bostezaba y se rascaba la nuca mientras miraba nada en especial.

−Nara.−saludo parándose a un lado de el.

−Ohayo Sasuke.−saludo con pereza.

Se quedaron cayados unos segundos hasta que Shikamaru hablo de nuevo.

−Ten cuidado con Naruto.− advirtió con los ojos cerrados y con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Sasuke alzo una ceja.

− ¿De qué hablas?

Shikamaru lo miro con ojos de aburrimiento y apunto con su dedo índice hacia el frente.

−¡Teme! ¡Eh venido a salvarte de ese demonio que habita en ti!−grito Naruto a una distancia prudente mientras a su lado estaba lo que parecía ser un padre con una cruz en la mano.

Sasuke volteo hasta Shikamaru para que le explicara de qué rayos hablaba el dobe.

Shikamaru alzo los hombros.

−Corre.−dijo metiéndose un dedo en la oreja.

Sasuke le aventó su mochila sin decir nada y corrió seguido por Naruto y el padre que se alzaba la túnica para que no se ensuciara.

Mientras tanto todos los estudiantes del instituto se preguntaban por qué el sexi Uchiha era perseguido por un padre que le aventaba agua bendita y le leía la biblia seguido de un Naruto gritando que ayudaría a su teme mejor amigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

 **No se pero me eh divertido mucho escribiendo esto XD**

 **¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Reviews? ¿Consejos? ¿Me muero de hambre si algún día me dedico a escribir un libro Hentai o de Humor?**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Uchihinata-20**

 **MusaSpinelli**

 **Guest**

 **Kds**

 **Didma**

 **DAMIC00**

 **Tsuki-nata**

 **Becky-Chan11**

 **Hinata Uchiha21**

 **Daisuke2372**

 **Hannah-asdfghjkl**

 **Mangetsu Hyuga.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo cap! ;) ¡besitos tronados!**


	4. Nuestra primera vez

**"Pensamientos"**

 **"Flash Back"**

 **Advertencias: Contenido Sexual.**

 **Leve mención de Naruto/Ino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** asuke bufo mientras miraba a su mejor amigo jugar con su Xbox One.

¿Qué no tenia casa ni consola de videojuego? No es que le molestara la compañía de su amigo pero a veces se preguntaba ¿Como Kushina torturaba al rubio para que este no quisiera regresar a su casa?

−Teme ¿me puedo quedar a dormir aquí?− pregunto el oji azul mirándolo con un puchero.

Sasuke ni se inmuto.

− ¿Qué es lo que te hace tu madre para que no quieras regresar a casa dobe?

Naruto se rio nerviosamente.

−No querrás saberlo.−dijo Naruto vagamente.

Sasuke rodo los ojos.

−Hmp si puedes quedarte.−dijo Sasuke. Naruto también lo había acogido en su casa cuando tenía algún problema con su mama. Pocas veces, pero a el no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie.

Naruto sonrió.

−Teme.

− ¿Hum?

−Este…−titubeo mientras se sonrojaba levemente.− ¿Cómo te le confesaste a Hinata-chan?

Sasuke alzo una ceja un tanto confundido por la pregunta de su mejor amigo.

− ¿Para qué quieres saber dobe?

Naruto se sonrojo y sus ojos se iluminaron.

−Te lo diré cuando me digas teme.

Sasuke frunció el seño.

− ¿Por qué abría de decírtelo?

Naruto sonrió perversamente haciendo a Sasuke abrir los ojos más de la cuenta.

Esa sonrisa la conocía muy bien…

Oh, oh.

−Le diré a tu mama que te saltaste clases solo por estar con Hinata en la azotea para…

−Está bien, te lo diré.− corto Sasuke con una pequeña gota de sudor recorriendo su frente.

Sasuke trato de recordar todo tal y como paso.

Solo omitiría una escena que no era apta para el dobe…

 **-Flash Back-**

Camino por el pasillo del instituto buscando a la persona que le robaba el sueño.

Miro de un lado a otro tratando de localizar a la pequeña con cabellos azulados.

Todos los estudiantes salían del instituto para irse a sus casas pues las clases habían acabado.

Se suponía que estudiarían en la biblioteca juntos para un examen de Matemáticas hace diez minutos pero no la encontraba por ningún lado.

No creía que se hubiera ido por que ella nunca se iría sin siquiera mandarle un mensaje.

Tomo de su bolsillo su celular para enviarle un mensaje.

Justo cuando iba aplastar el botón de enviar escucho como una delicada y suave voz lo llamaba.

−Sasuke-kun.

Alzo sus ojos azabaches y la miro frente a el mientras ella le regalaba una sonrisa con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Sasuke le regalo una sonrisa ladeada. A ella era a la única que le sonreía.

−S-siento mucho haberte hecho esperar, es que Ino-chan me pidió ayuda con algo que no entendía y…

−No te preocupes.− dijo restándole importancia, lo único que le importaba es que ella estaba con el.− Vamos a la biblioteca.

Hinata asintió con una tímida sonrisa y caminaron juntos hasta la planta de arriba donde se encontraba la biblioteca del instituto.

Una vez llegaron se sentaron uno al lado del otro y sacaron sus cuadernos y libros para empezar a estudiar para el examen de Matemáticas.

La verdad es que el si entendía todo, solo le dijo que le ayudara con el pretexto de que no entendía nada para pasar más tiempo con ella.

Mientras Hinata leía y le explicaba cosas que según el "no entendía" se dispuso a ver todo de ella.

Sus grandes y perlados ojos rodeados de largas y gruesas pestañas. Esos ojos que lo invitaban a perderse en ellos.

Su respingada y delicada nariz, su largo y sedoso cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura y que soltaba un embriagador aroma a lilas, sus mejillas eternamente sonrojadas, sus rojos y carnosos labios, su cuerpo curvilíneo, un cuerpo que lo invitaba a pecar.

Suspiro largamente sin darse cuenta.

Hinata parpadeo mirándolo al escuchar su suspiro.

− ¿Estás bien Sasuke-kun?− pregunto preocupada.

Sasuke parpadeo repetida veces al salir de su aturdimiento.

− ¿Eh?

−Qué ¿Si estás bien Sasuke-kun?−pregunto con una sonrisa.

El Uchiha asintió torpemente mientras desviaba la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Hinata lo miro preocupada.

− ¿Seguro que estas bien? Es que estas rojo.−dijo soltando su lápiz y llevando sus manos al rostro de Sasuke.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante el contacto pero no rehuyó ¡Claro que no!

−No… no estoy bien.−susurro recargando su rostro en la mano de Hinata mientras cerraba los ojos.

− ¿Qué es lo que tienes Sasuke-kun?−pregunto preocupada y un poco sonrojada por el contacto.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y la miro con su penetrante mirada negra.

− ¿Quieres saber lo que tengo?

La Hyuga asintió energéticamente.

Sasuke trago saliva tratando de darse valor a sí mismo.

−A veces… mi rostro se sonroja y mi corazón se acelera, a veces me pican las manos y suspiro mucho cuando pienso en algo…−dijo en un susurro.

Hinata lo miraba son entender.

− ¿Por qué te pasa eso Sasuke-kun?

−Por qué…− titubeo un poco.− Estoy enamorado de alguien.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba.

Alejo su mano de su rostro como si el contacto quemara.

Bajo la mirada tratando de esconder sus ojos llorosos bajo su flequillo.

¿Por qué se ponía así?

Simple… cuando trato más con Sasuke, cuando se hizo su mejor amigo pudo ver muchas cosas de él, cosas que a nadie le había mostrado. Cosas que la enamoraron. Conocía sus manías, sus gustos, sus disgustos, sus temores, sus deseos, todas sus facetas y conocía su corazón.

Se enamoro perdidamente de él.

−Me enamore de una chica muy linda, tierna, inteligente, bondadosa, sencilla, para mi es la perfección andando.

Hinata se mordió el labio sin subir aun su mirada.

−Pero ella no me quiere.

Hinata carraspeo tratando de que su voz no se ahogara con sus lágrimas y el nudo de su garganta.

−C-creo q-que la c-chica e-es m-muy t-tonta a-al n-no q-quererte. − tartamudeo en un susurro.

Sasuke sonrió melancólicamente.

− ¿Crees… crees que eres tonta?

Hinata alzo bruscamente su mirada con los ojos dilatados y llorosos.

− ¿E-eh?

−No eh dejado de amarte Hinata. Cuando dije que te amaba hace años fue la pura verdad. Nunca pude olvidarte ni sacarte de mi mente por más que lo intentaba. Para mí, eres la única con la que podría pasar mi vida entera, eres la única que tiene el poder de enamorarme cada día más.

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas salieron de los perlados ojos de Hinata.

− ¿C-como puedes amarme aun después d-de que y-yo te rechace?

Sasuke sonrió bajando la mirada.

−Por que estoy seguro de que nunca podre amar a otra persona como te amo a ti.−susurro tomando la delicada mano entre la suyas.

Hinata quito sus manos del agarre de Sasuke.

Sasuke solo sonrió tristemente. Hinata nunca lo correspondería.

Justo cuando iba a levantarse e irse un movimiento de Hinata lo sorprendió gratamente.

Hinata tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Sasuke mientras ella misma acercaba lentamente su rostro al de él.

El corazón de Sasuke latía rápidamente al sentir la respiración de Hinata cerca de su rostro. Bajo su mirada para ver los labios entre abiertos de Hinata. Quería besarla, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas besarla. Sin embargo el quería que ella iniciara el beso, que ella lo besara.

La respiración de Hinata estaba agitada. Su rostro estaba a unos escasos centímetros de distancia del de Sasuke. Acaricio tiernamente su mejilla con su dedo pulgar y despacio junto sus labios con los de Sasuke.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos al sentir los deliciosos labios de Hinata sobre los de él.

Sabían y se sentían mejor de lo que soñó.

Movió delicadamente sus labios y la acerco más hacia si tomando su nuca con una mano y con la otra tomo su cintura.

Le hubiera gustado decir que con ella fue su primer beso pero la verdad era que el dobe de su amigo lo beso primero.

¡Por accidente!

No importaba, el beso con el dobe no contaba así que Hinata era la dueña de su primer beso y la dueña de todos los demás.

Queriendo profundizar el beso mordió delicadamente el labio de Hinata haciendo que ella gimiera y que entreabriera sus labios. Ni corto ni perezoso metió su lengua dentro de la cavidad de la oji perla.

Recorrió su lengua por toda la boca de Hinata y froto su lengua contra la de ella.

Queriendo tenerla más cerca, la obligo apararse y la sentó en sus piernas.

Hinata se sonrojo cuando Sasuke la sentó en sus piernas. Paso sus brazos por el cuello masculino mientras revolvía el cabello azabache del oji negro.

En el lugar solo se escuchaban sus agitadas respiraciones y el sonido húmedo de sus bocas al ladear las cabezas.

Hinata rompió delicadamente por la falta de oxigeno.

El Uchiha la observo y pensó que no cavia duda de que ella era la mujer más hermosa que había.

Sus perlados ojos se encontraban entrecerrados, sus pechos subían y bajaban ante la velocidad de su agitada respiración, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios mas rojos que de costumbre levemente hinchados y brillosos por el beso.

Se relamió los labios y delicadamente beso el blanco y suave cuello de la Hyuga.

Hinata se estremeció y suspiro ante el beso de Sasuke.

Sasuke le aparto el cabello que caía por uno de sus hombros y dio una fuerte lamida.

Hinata gimió y tomo entre sus manos la cabeza de Sasuke presionándolo en su cuello dando a entender que quería más.

El oji negro sonrió ladinamente y dio un gentil mordisco al cuello de Hinata dejando una pequeña marca rojiza.

Sin poder soportarlo más, tomo nuevamente las caderas de Hinata y la sentó a horcajas en el. Con una pierna a cada lado.

Hinata soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al verse cambiada de posición tan repentinamente.

Sasuke fue dejando besos de mariposa por la barbilla de la oji perla hasta llegar a su lóbulo para morderlo y lamerlo.

La Hyuga se estremeció y sin querer presiono su feminidad al pelvis del hombre escuchando un gruñido. Hinata no pudo evitar que eso se sintió sumamente bien.

Sin saber realmente la reacción que él podría tener, presiono de nuevo y bajo un poco la cadera.

Sasuke jadeo y abrazo a Hinata para sentirla más cerca dejando descansar su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

Haciendo su timidez a un lado, Hinata empezó a frotarse con el miembro ya altivo de Sasuke.

Ella podría ser muy inocente en ciertos aspectos, pero ahora mismo estaba consciente de que esa situación estaba yendo a rumbos más altos. No quería parar.

−S-sasuke… yo también te amo.

Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante la declaración de Hinata.

Levanto la mirada conectándola con la perlada de ella.

En ese momento no quería preguntar. No quería palabras quería que lo besara, no pedía nada más.

Hinata lo beso nuevamente pero esta vez no era un beso cargado de ternura, era un beso cargado de pasión.

Sus lenguas se frotaban y enredaban placenteramente haciéndolos gemir a ambos.

Sasuke llevo sus manos a la espalda de ella subiéndolas de arriba para abajo. Llevo su mano derecha un poco más abajo y sin poder resistirlo apretó delicadamente su trasero haciendo que la oji perla gimiera su nombre.

−Hinata, ¿Quieres seguir?−pregunto con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acelerada.

La Hyuga no lo dudo.− Si quiero.

−Una vez que lo hagamos, serás mía.−susurro con la boca pegada a la piel de su garganta.

Hinata suspiro maravillada al sentir el cálido aliento sobre su piel.− Tuya…−susurro.

Sonriendo ante las palabras de Hinata, llevo sus manos a las rodillas de ella recorriendo sus piernas hasta debajo de su falda color azul marino. Llevo sus manos hasta su trasero y lo apretó regocijándose internamente ante el gemido que soltó Hinata cerca de su oído.

Hinata llevo sus temblorosas manos a la corbata roja de Sasuke para deshacer el nudo y aventarla a la mesa donde no hace mucho estudiaban. Llevo sus dedos a los botones de la camisa blanca desabotonando sin prisas para después acariciar el pecho desnudo de Sasuke.

Imitando a la Hyuga, Sasuke llevo sus manos a la blusa blanca de botones de ella y empezó a quitársela hasta quedar solo con el sostén blanco. Lentamente bajo el cierre de la falda con la otra mano y la tomo del trasero para que se la pudiera quitar.

Tenso su mandíbula al verla solamente en ropa interior. Ni en sus sueños más húmedos se había excitado tanto. Todos sus sueños húmedos los protagonizaba ella.

Llevo sus labios al escote del sostén besándola delicadamente y dejando uno que otro mordisco.

Hinata enredo sus delgados dedos en los cabellos azabaches de él y suspiro fuertemente al sentir la erección de Sasuke contra su centro. Fue dando pequeños mordiscos en sus pectorales hasta terminar en su nuez.

Sasuke gruño fuerte al sentir los labios de Hinata contra su caliente piel.

Llevo sus manos al cinturón de su pantalón y lo desabrocho bajando su bragueta. Le dolía a horrores su miembro de lo excitado que estaba.

Paso sus manos por la lechosa piel de Hinata y llego hasta el broche del sostén, la miro pidiéndole permiso con la mirada a lo que ella asintió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Se escucho el sonido del broche abierto. Los senos de Hinata dieron un pequeño rebote al verse liberados de la presión que ejercía el sostén.

A Sasuke se le seco la boca al ver los pechos desnudos de su amada.

Eran blancos, grandes y siendo adornados por unos pequeños botones rosas y erguidos.

Inclinándose un poco, paso su lengua por la blanca carne haciendo a Hinata gemir y mojarse más. Mordió con delicadeza el pezón erecto para después meterlo a su boca y simular amamantar.

− ¡Ah!− gimió fuertemente al sentir la cálida boca de Sasuke en su pezón.

Llevo su otra mano al otro pecho y empezó a amasarlo y pellizcarlo mientras Hinata movía suavemente sus caderas contra su miembro.

−S-sasuke-kun−

Escuchar su nombre en ese tono hizo que su miembro recibiera leves punzadas de dolor.

−Ya no puedo Hinata. No más juegos.−dijo con la voz impresionantemente ronca.

Quito las bragas rápidamente y difícilmente de las piernas de Hinata dejando ver con detalle la rosada intimidad de Hinata. Observo excitado como caía de su muslo una gota brillante. Estaba muy mojada. Lo agradecía por que así le facilitaría su entrada en el interior de ella. No quería lastimarla.

−Te dolerá un poco al principio…−susurro llevando su dedo índice a la ranura de su rosada intimidad haciendo estremecer a Hinata.− Iré lo más despacio que pueda.−dijo besando delicadamente los rojos labios de Hinata.

La Hyuga asintió sonrojada.

Sasuke le dio una sonrisa ladeada haciendo derretir internamente a Hinata. Tomo el inicio de sus pantalones y el elástico de su bóxer jalándolos hacia abajo dejando ver su altivo miembro.

Hinata se sonrojo hasta las orejas y desvió su mirada. Por lo poco que había visto estaba más que segura de que le dolería tener "eso" adentro de ella. Era demasiado grande….

Sasuke rio roncamente al ver la reacción de Hinata. Tan inocente como siempre, una de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de ella.

−Móntame.−susurro ronco.− Te dolerá menos así.−dijo tomando su mejilla y acariciándola.

Hinata asintió sonrojada.

Tomo entre sus manos como pudo el tronco del erecto miembro colocándolo correctamente. Suspiro fuerte. Pausadamente y con cuidado dejo que el glande se introdujera en ella.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua al sentir la calidez de Hinata.

Bajo un poco más pero paro a la mitad al sentir un pinchazo en su interior. Ya casi llegaba a su himen.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos e hizo un mohín con la boca

Se dejo caer de golpe y ahogo un grito de dolor con la palma de su mano. Sin evitarlo dos lagrimas salieron de sus perlados ojos haciendo estrujar el corazón de Sasuke.

Sasuke la sintió sollozar y sus hombros temblaban ligeramente. Tomo entre sus manos su rostro y con los dedos pulgares limpio suavemente sus lágrimas.

Pasaron unos minutos -Eternos para Sasuke- y el dolor se calmo gracias a las reconfortantes carisias y palabras de Sasuke.

Hinata suspiro una vez calmada y elevo sus caderas para bajar con delicadeza.

Sasuke gruño y apretó sus dedos en las blancas caderas de Hinata.

Repitió el movimiento unas cuantas veces más con la misma velocidad haciendo a Sasuke la peor tortura.

Gimió roncamente y hecho la cabeza para atrás al sentir que Hinata se movía más rápido.

− ¡Ahh!−gimió Hinata al sentir las manos de Sasuke en sus pechos. Se arqueo al sentir las penetraciones más a fondo. Lo abrazo fuertemente sintiendo como el ponía sus manos en su espalda y sintiendo sus pezones rosar con el pecho de Sasuke. Algo realmente estimulante para ambos.

−S-sasuke.−alcanzo a decir Hinata entre gemidos.

−Hinata.− gimió Sasuke apretándola más contra sí y moviendo el mismo sus caderas para una penetración más profunda.

Sus respiraciones y gemidos resonaban por el lugar. Daban gracias a todos los dioses que ya ningún profesor ni alumno se encontrara en el instituto.

Como pudieron, juntaron sus labios en un torpe beso mientras Hinata movía más rápido las caderas.

Dando rienda suelta a todo lo que sentía, Sasuke la tomo por las caderas y la levanto acostándola en la mesa para mover frenéticamente sus caderas.

Sintiendo que un arrasador clímax se acercaba, disminuyo la rapidez de sus estocadas para darlas fuertes y certeras mientras miraba anonadado las muecas de placer que hacia Hinata.

Un cosquilleo les advirtió que poco faltaba para acabar.

Hinata gimió fuertemente y echo su cabeza para atrás al sentir un líquido caliente llenándola.

Sasuke gruño roncamente al sentir el poderoso orgasmo golpearlo. Tratando de no gemir fuerte, poso su boca contra la de Hinata mientras daba tres últimas y suaves estocadas para luego caer rendido sobre la oji perla.

Los dos respiraban agitadamente y sus cuerpos brillaban por la ligera capa de sudor que los cubría.

−Te amo.− repitió Sasuke sin despegar la vista de la pared.

Hinata sonrió sonrojada.

−También te amo.−susurro tiernamente mientras se unían en otro beso.

 **-Fin de Flash Back-**

−Sasuukee-temee− canturreo Naruto tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo quien se había quedado pensativo mientras hacía muchas muecas y en ocasiones se sonrojaba.

Sasuke salió de su aturdimiento.

− ¿Hum?

− ¿Y que mas paso teme? Te quedaste en que te beso y luego te quedaste con cara de estúpido.

Tratando de ignorar el tremendo deseo de aventar a su dobe amigo por la ventana y se limito a contestar.

−A un no estás listo para saber ese tipo de cosas dobe.

Naruto ladeo el rostro.

− ¿Qué cosas?− pregunto inocentemente.

Sasuke solo suspiro y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

−Hasta allí dobe. Ahora dime ¿Por qué querías saber?

Naruto se sonrojo levemente.

−B-bueno… me gusta alguien…−titubeo mirando a todos lados menos a su amigo.

− ¿Quién es la desafortunada?−pregunto para después esquivar fácilmente una almohada que le aventó Naruto.

−Me gusta Ino-chan…−susurro sonrojado y con el seño fruncido.

Sasuke suspiro con resignación.− Dios los crea y ellos se juntan.−susurro tomando su celular.

− ¿Qué haces teme?−pregunto Naruto mirando como su mejor amigo tecleaba la pantalla de su celular.

− ¿Qué te parece una cita doble mañana?−pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa ladeada mirando como los ojos de Naruto adquirían un brillo.

− ¿Hablas enserio?

−Eres mi amigo después de todo.−dijo Sasuke suspirando.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.

− ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!−dijo Naruto dispuesto a abrazarlo.

−Lo que sea con tal de que dejes de verle los pechos a Hinata.−dijo con una sonrisa macabra haciendo retroceder a Naruto.

− ¿S-sabes qué? Creo que mama me querrá en casa.−dijo nerviosamente tomando su mochila.− ¡N-nos vemos m-mañana para l-la cita doble teme!− exclamo para salir corriendo de la habitación de Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Consejos? ¿Demandas por cáncer de ojo? XD**

 **¿Quién había querido ver la primera vez de Sasu-kun y Hina-chan? ¡Pues aquí lo tienen!**

 **Par de calenturientos… -.-**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Hinata Uchiha21**

 **Becky-Chan11**

 **Asalyne**

 **UchihaHinata-20**

 **Holis**

 **MusaSpinelli**

 **Didma**

 **DAMIC00**

 **Daisuke2372**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Nos vemos la próxima!**


	5. Centro comercial

**¡Advertencias!- Contenido Sexual y palabras mal habladas.**

 **"Pensamientos"**

 **-Flash Back-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** onrió divertida al ver por primera vez en su vida a su amiga Ino nerviosa por una cita.

Sasuke le mando un mensaje diciéndole que tendrían una cita doble y que le avisara a Ino porque llevaría a Naruto con él. Al principio se sorprendió gratamente al leer "cita doble" pero se sorprendió mas al ver que sería Naruto e Ino la otra pareja.

Su sorpresa cambio a extrema vergüenza al ver el por qué de le cita.

Para que Naruto dejara de verle los pechos según Sasuke. Desde el incidente en el almacén, Naruto se la había pasando mirando su anatomía y el único que se hallaba consciente de eso era Sasuke.

Con razón a veces que miraba a Naruto, se percataba que tenía golpes y cuando quería hablar con él, la esquivaba con miedo aparente.

Suspiro tratando de ignorar eso por el momento. Tenía que tranquilizar a su amiga Ino si no quería que su habitación quedara hecha un desastre.

− ¿Segura que me puedo quedar a dormir? No quiero destruir tu linda habitación o que tu padre quiera llamar a la policía por qué miro a una rubia maniática en la habitación de su princesita…−decía Ino mientras sacaba de su mochila diferentes prendas.

Hinata carcajeo suavemente ante las ocurrencias de su amiga.

−No te preocupes, papá está de viaje y no creo que puedas destruir mi habitación. Bueno… no toda.−susurro lo último.

Ino asintió suspirando.

−No sé qué me pasa ¡Ni siquiera sabía que me gustaba Naruto! Pero cuando me dijiste que quería salir conmigo mi rostro se sonrojo marca Hinata y mi estomago cosquilleo como no tienes idea y…

−Ino tranquila.−dijo divertida al ver a su amiga dar círculos en el centro de la habitación.

− ¡Claro!−exclamo sonriente apuntándola con un dedo.− ¡Tú pasaste por una situación similar con Sasuke!

Hinata parpadeo mientras sentía sus mejillas calientes.

− ¿E-eh?−

− ¡Sí! A ti no te gustaba Sasuke, creo que ni te importaba su existencia.−dijo acusadoramente acostándose de golpe en la gran cama de Hinata.

− ¡Ino! ¡N-no digas e-eso! N-no es que no m-me importara s-su existencia. –dijo con el seño levemente fruncido.

−Bueno, eso ya no importa ahora son novios y tienen dos años de relación.−dijo mirándola con picardía.−Y… ¿cómo es el en la cama?

− ¡Ino!−grito sonrojada.

− ¡Hay! ¡Por favor! Por muy santa que seas no creo que solo usen la postura del misionero.−dijo moviendo las cejas.− ¡Vamos! ¡Soy tu mejor amiga y nunca hemos hablado de eso! Yo siempre te cuento todo de mí.

−P-pero siempre me termino d-desmayando c-cuando h-hablas d-de tus e-experiencias s-sexuales.−dijo en un susurro mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Ino se carcajeo ruidosamente.

− ¡Eso es lo más divertido! Aun que la última vez fue difícil cargarte hasta aquí…−dijo pensativa.−aun traías el uniforme del instituto y si no tenia cuidado se te subía la falda y enseñabas las bra…

−Ino, h-hay que h-hablar de o-otra cosa.−dijo abochornada.

Ino asintió energéticamente.

− ¿Sabías que Sai por fin salió de su enamoramiento por ti y ahora sale con Sakura desde hace una semana?−pregunto emocionada.

−Me alegra por los dos, se que harán una linda pareja.−dijo con una sonrisa.

− ¡Sí! Por fin la frentona se digna a tener novio.−exclamo con una sonrisa.−ella ha tenido muchos pretendientes y a ninguno le había hecho caso.−dijo con un mohín.

−Ella debe haber tenido sus razones para no querer tener una relación.−dijo Hinata apoyando a su peli rosa amiga.

− ¡Claro que la tuvo!−exclamo sentándose en la cama.−Se deprimió mucho cuando se entero de que Sasuke y tu empezaron una relación.

Hinata bajo la mirada sintiéndose culpable por eso.

−Me sentí muy mal por ella…−susurro cabizbaja recordando que casi terminaba su relación con Sasuke por esa razón.

− ¡Ya! Eso quedo en el pasado, ahora tú y la frentona son grandes amigas.−le guiño el ojo tratando de animarla.

Hinata asintió sonriente.

−Las mejores amigas.

Ino hizo una exclamación indignada.

− ¿Y yo?− pregunto cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

−Tú, Sakura, Temari y Tenten son mis mejores amigas, las quiero por igual – aclaro sonriendo.

− ¡Pero obvio que yo soy tu mejor amiga!−exclamo levantándose de su lugar y sentándose al lado de Hinata.

Hinata rio nerviosa.− S-solo no se lo digas a las chicas, por favor−murmuro sonrojada.

Ino grito sonriente y la abrazo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** asuke salió disparado de su habitación al oír un gran estruendo en la sala de su casa.

Bajo por las escaleras sin cuidado alguno y corrió hasta la sala para encontrarse con algo que no lo debería de sorprender tanto.

Su hermano y el raro amigo de este estaban en el centro de la habitación tratando de apagar un mini incendio provocado por una mini explosión.

Se tomo el puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos fuertemente por el coraje.

−Itachi…−dijo su nombre acusadoramente.

−Tengo pruebas de que esta vez no hubo permiso de mi parte para que este idiota hiciera sus experimentos de bombas en la sala.−dijo tratando de quitarse de su rostro la suciedad que causo la mini bomba.

Sasuke suspiro.

No hace más de unas semanas que Deidara había vuelto del extranjero para estudiar junto con Itachi. Hace más de dos años que ya no pasaban ese tipo de accidentes en la mansión. De verdad extrañaría esos momentos de paz.

Deidara rio nerviosamente.−Juro que limpiare todo Sasuke-chibi.

Sasuke frunció el seño y lo apunto con el dedo.

−Vuelve a decirme así, güero oxigenado y te juro que tomo la rasuradora eléctrica de Fugaku y te la paso por la cabeza.−dijo con brusquedad.

Deidara hizo una exclamación.

− ¡Retira lo dicho! ¡El color de mi cabello es natural!−dijo con horror mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello.

Itachi se paso la mano por la cara.

−Deidara, cállate si no quieres que el instinto asesino de Sasuke despierte.

El rubio parpadeo y miro a Itachi.

− ¿Y ese como despierta Itachi?−pregunto nervioso.

Itachi trago saliva mientras miraba como su hermano verificaba todo el desastre que hicieron.

−Ese nomas despierta cuando lo haces enojar y…−miro que su hermano estaba muy ocupado como para escuchar y susurro.− cuando miras de mas a su novia.

Deidara lo miro perplejo.− ¿Sasuke tiene novia? ¿Acaso lo obligo una de sus fangirl? ¿Una brujería? ¿Un muñeco vudú?

Itachi negó.

−Esto fue por voluntad propia. Mi hermano estuvo enamorado de ella desde hace años. Ahora tienen dos años de relación y al parecer durara mucho mas, sino es que de por vida.−dijo con media sonrisa.

Deidara miraba con desconfianza a Sasuke.

−Y yo que pensé que era Gay.−susurro.− ¡Bueno! Me alegro por él. No quiero ni imaginarme que le hubiera hecho Fugaku-san si Sasuke hubieran resultado ser de los que comen arroz con popote.

Itachi parpadeo confundido.

− ¿Arroz con… popote?−

Deidara asintió sonriente.

−Luego te explicare que es eso.−le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. Suspiro.−sigues siendo tan ingenuo. Justo como te recordaba.−dijo recordando momentos de su adolescencia.

Itachi levanto una ceja.

−Yo no soy ingenuo.−

−Aja.−dijo el rubio rodando los ojos.−Si como no.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos.

Deidara carcajeo.

− ¡Por eso me caes tan bien Tachi!−exclamo revolviéndole los cabellos.

−Dejen sus a papachos románticos para otro momento par de idiotas.−dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.−Limpien este desastre antes de que okaa-san llegue o el rubio oxigenado ya no entra a esta casa.−dijo para después salir de la sala.

Deidara e Itachi se quedaron mirando por donde Sasuke había salido.

−Tiene un carácter jodidamente encantador.−dijo con aparente sarcasmo Deidara.

Itachi solo asintió suspirando.

−Vamos a limpiar antes de que llegue okaa-san o lo que dijo mi hermano se puede hacer realidad.−dijo mientras se hincaba para tomar entre sus manos la arcilla explotada.

− ¡Voy por el trapeador, la escoba, trapos y dos mandiles!−exclamo mirando todo el desastre que dejaron.

−Pero regresas ¿eh?−dijo mirándolo acusadoramente.

Deidara solo asintió sonriente.

¡Claro que no regresaría!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **−M** e estoy arrepintiendo teme.−dijo Naruto con nerviosismo.

Ambos estaban fuera del centro comercial esperando a sus citas.

−Anda dobe, puedes irte dejar a la Yamanaka decepcionada y perder la mejor oportunidad que tu miserable vida te ha dado ¡Adelante!−exclamo cruzado de brazos y sin expresión en su rostro.

Naruto lo miro mal.

− ¡Aun no sé cómo puedes ser mi mejor amigo teme!−le grito con el ceño fruncido.

−Ni yo como tú puedes ser el mío.

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron y como por arte de magia su ceño fruncido desapareció.

− ¡Acabas de admitir que soy tu mejor amigo teme! ¡Ese es un gran paso para nuestra amistad!−exclamo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Sasuke ni se inmuto.−Maldito bipolar –susurro.

− ¡¿Qué dijiste?!−pregunto furioso.

Sasuke rodo los ojos.

−Nada dobe.

Los ojos de Naruto se abnegaron de lágrimas.

− ¡Los amigos no se mienten! ¡Yo nunca te eh mentido teme mal agradecido!

Sasuke soltó un suspiro nasal.

Tomo su celular y empezó a marcar las teclas táctiles con movimientos rápidos y certeros.

− ¿A quién le hablas?−pregunto Naruto retomando su humor habitual.

−A Hinata.−dijo llevándose el celular al oído.−Ya no te aguanto.

− ¡Repite eso teme!−grito furioso apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

Sasuke frunció el ceño con una notable venita palpitando en su frente. Justo cuando iba a darle un golpe una suave voz lo paro.

−Sasuke-kun.

Sus facciones se suavizaron y se destenso. Dio media vuelta y se encontró con Ino y con su novia.

−Hinata, Yamanaka.−dijo a modo de saludo mientras se acercaba a la oji perla y le daba un rápido beso en los labios. Si por él fuera se tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo para devorarla a besos pero sabía lo tímida que era su novia y sobre las muestras de cariño excesivo en público.

Sonrió de medio lado haciendo sonrojar a Hinata.

Hinata desvió la mirada al ver la sonrisa ladina de Sasuke, esa que lograba ponerla nerviosa en segundos.

Cuando desvió la mirada se topo con la imagen de dos rubios realmente incómodos y sonrojados.

Rio suavemente y volteo hacia su novio.

Sasuke asintió.

−Dobe.−llamo a su amigo.

Naruto aun ruborizado volteo hacia Sasuke.

− ¿Hum?

−Vámonos.−dijo tomando de la mano a la oji perla y encaminándose dentro del centro comercial sin importarle un poco los dos rubios.

Naruto e Ino se miraron de reojo y caminaron tras los azabaches.

Caminaron un buen tramo del centro comercial sin decir palabra hasta que llegaron a la heladería en la que siempre hacían sus reuniones.

Esa sería una larga tarde.

.

.

.

.

− ¡Esto está saliendo pésimo!−exclamo Ino.

Hinata la miro por el espejo del tocador mientras se lavaba las manos.

−B-bueno, es que tu tampoco h-hablas con el.−dijo mientras cerraba el grifo del agua y tomaba una toalla de papel para secarse.

Ino bufo haciendo mover los cabellos de su flequillo.

− ¡El debería iniciar una conversación! ¡Él fue quien quiso esta cita!

−Pero tú también deberías poner de tu parte Ino-chan.− dijo volteándose y sonriéndole.− ¡Ya se! Le diré a Sasuke-kun que hay que dejarlos solos.

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!

−Es lo mejor Ino-chan.

La rubia la apunto con su dedo índice.

− ¡No puedes dejarme sola Hinata Hyuga!

Hinata negó.

−Yo y Sasuke no podemos ser el mal tercio. Ambos nos iremos y los dejaremos solos para que puedan hablar tranquilos.

Ino tiro lágrimas falsas.

−Eres una mala amiga.

−Tus juegos psicológicos no me harán cambiar de opinión.− abrio la puerta del baño para salir.−Vamos.

Ino hizo un puchero y de mala gana siguió a su amiga.

Miro que Hinata ya se encontraba al lado de Sasuke susurrándole algo al oído.

Sasuke solo asintió y se levanto de la silla.

−Los dejaremos solos dobe, no lo arruines.−tomo la mano de Hinata y salió del local dejando solos a los dos rubios.

.

.

.

.

− ¿A dónde quieres ir?−pregunto Sasuke una vez que estuvieron fuera del local.

Hinata se llevo una mano al mentón.

−Ahora que lo recuerdo… el sábado Lee-kun hará una fiesta por lo de su triunfo en las luchas. Quiero comprarle un obsequio.

Sasuke asintió.

− ¿Donde lo compraras?−

−Más adelante hay una tienda que frecuenta mucho. Tal vez allí encuentre algo para el −dijo con una sonrisa.

−Solo no le compres uno de esos trajes verdes que usa en las luchas.− de verdad no quería verlo de nuevo con uno de esos ridículos trajes. Lucia… asqueroso.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que su novia caminaba hacia dicho lugar donde estaba la tienda.

−Vamos, no quiero dejar mucho tiempo solos a los chicos.−

Cuando esos dos hiperactivos se juntaban, no había quien los calmara. Se metían en problemas muy seguido.

Sasuke asintió dándole la razón.

Caminaron tomados de la mano por todo el centro comercial buscando algo apropiado para su cejudo amigo. Pasaron por enfrente de diferentes tiendas hasta que Hinata encontró el obsequio adecuado.

Al salir de la tienda, Hinata le dijo a Sasuke que debían volver por sus amigos.

Sin replicar, Sasuke acepto. Hasta que miro la puerta del baño de hombres.

Miro la puerta y luego a Hinata.

Muchos crearían que él deseaba ir al baño a ser sus necesidades pero no quería dejar a su novia sola.

Pues, no.

Eso no era lo que Sasuke deseaba.

El Uchiha sonrió perversamente confundiendo a su novia.

− ¿P-pasa algo Sasuke-kun?−pregunto nerviosa. Esa sonrisa no era normal en Sasuke. De hecho, ninguna sonrisa era normal en Sasuke.

−Acompáñame.−dijo antes de arrastrarla hasta el pasillo que llevaba hasta los baños.

− ¿Q-que p-pretendes S-sasuke?− ya se estaba asustando, ¿para qué mierda la llevaba en dirección de los baños? Dudaba que Sasuke quisiera utilizarlo. En ese caso, le habría dicho que esperara en el área de comida o en alguna banca del lugar.

Sasuke no le contesto, tan solo le sonrió ladino.

Hinata trago saliva.

Pararon frente a la puerta del sanitario y sin aviso Sasuke acorralo a Hinata contra la pared y su cuerpo.

−Nunca lo hemos hecho en el baño del centro comercial ¿sabes?

 ** _−"Oh, oh"_** − se dijo mentalmente Hinata.

−A-aquí n-no S-sasuke-kun – susurro nerviosa. En otra ocasión y lugar, no hubiera protestado ni nada, pero dios… ¡¿En el baño de hombres de un centro comercial?!

Tenía que ser una cruel broma de parte de su novio poco bromista.

−Te va a gustar…−susurro ronco acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de la peli azulada.

El pecho de Hinata subía y bajaba por su agitada respiración. Cerró los ojos y entre abrió la boca cuando sintió el aliento de Sasuke cerca de sus labios.

Perdió.

Simplemente era irresistible que Sasuke la sedujera.

Sus labios se juntaron en un deseado y demandante beso.

Paso sus manos por los muslos de Hinata mientras ella paseaba sus manos por la espalda masculina.

La pasión los tenía cegados. Ambos se excitaron rápidamente y todo lo demás no importaba en esos momentos, ni siquiera que estuvieran a un lado de las puertas de los sanitarios.

Sasuke obligo a Hinata para que enrollara sus piernas en su cadera mientras la sostenía por el trasero y de paso lo apretujaba y amasaba con delicadeza.

Con cuidado de que no se callera, camino hasta llegar frente a la puerta del baño de hombres y la abrió para entrar en la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Lástima que no había seguro para ponerle a la puerta pero no importaba, eso le agregaba más adrenalina al asunto.

Entreabrió su ojo derecho para verificar que no hubiera ningún intruso dentro del baño. No quería que lo interrumpieran en pleno acto sexual y mucho menos quería que alguien mirara a Hinata desnuda.

Camino hasta la puerta de un sanitario para introducirse en el pequeño cuartito.

Era un verdadero alivio que los baños de ese centro comercial siempre estaban impecables.

Sin dejar de besar a Hinata, la acorralo de nuevo entre su cuerpo y la puerta del pequeño lugar.

Con torpeza, la oji blanco empezó a quitarle la playera a su novio mientras él le besaba el cuello. Su cabeza trabajo a niveles inhumanos tratando de procesar lo que pronto se acontecería.

Haría el amor con Sasuke dentro del sanitario de hombres. Nada romántico, pero eso no le quitaba lo apasiónate y excitante.

Y es decir ¿por qué no? si ya lo habían hecho en la biblioteca, en la azotea del instituto, en el almacén, en el despacho de su padre y en un sinfín de lugares… ¿Por qué no agregar a la lista el baño de hombres?

Rio internamente ante el pensamiento.

Paso fogosamente sus manos por los pectorales de Sasuke sacándole suspiros roncos.

Sasuke quito con algo de desespero la delgada blusa azul de su novia dejándola solo en un sostén negro. Paso su lengua por la blanca carne y succiono un pedazo de piel para dejarle una bonita marca rojiza.

Como siempre, marcando lo que era suyo.

Contemplo por unos segundos la marca con algo de orgullo antes de empezar a frotar su miembro endurecido en la intimidad de la oji perla.

Hinata suspiro cuando sintió el duro miembro de Sasuke en su centro. Gimió su nombre cuando lo sintió moverse de manera circular.

−Sasuke−suspiro.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y empezó a desabrochar su pantalón.

Hinata desenredo sus piernas de la cadera masculina y ella misma bajo el pantalón junto con la ropa interior.

Sasuke suspiro al sentir su altivo miembro siendo liberado de la presión que ejercía su pantalón.

Le dolía a horrores la erección ¿Cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo pudiera excitarse?

Fácil.

Con Hinata a su lado todo era posible. Ella hizo que él se hiciera un depravado sexual. Claro, el era un pervertido solo con ella.

Hinata se hinco y empezó a masajear el miembro de Sasuke.

Sasuke gruño y se recargo en una de las paredes del pequeño cuarto.

Hinata tenía una mano milagrosa enserio.

Aumento la velocidad moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo.

−Maldición…− Gruño con la boca entre abierta.

Hinata sonrió de medio lado. Nunca se lo había dicho, ni se lo diría, primero moriría de vergüenza pero… le encantaba escucharlo gemir.

¡Pervertida!

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de disipar esos pensamientos.

Miro de reojo a Sasuke.

Sasuke respiraba con dificultad y su torso brillaba a causa del sudor.

Saco tímidamente su lengua y lamio la punta del miembro haciendo a Sasuke sobre saltarse. Lamio circularmente la punta saboreando el líquido que salía.

El corazón de Sasuke latía desbocado. La lengua de Hinata paseaba por su glande mientras al mismo tiempo acariciaba sus testículos.

Hinata metió el miembro a su boca todo lo que podía.

Sasuke hecho la cabeza para atrás y movió sus caderas tratando de sentirse más dentro de la cálida boca de la oji perla.

Movió su cabeza de manera lenta y pausada, haciendo loco a Sasuke. Succiono lentamente la punta sacándole gemidos roncos.

Sintió como Sasuke le acariciaba el cabello mientras aun gemía. La humedad ya traspasaba sus bragas y su centro palpitaba reclamando atención. Bajo con desespero su mano y la introdujo dentro de su short y bragas. Ella nunca se masturbaba, de hecho solo lo hacía cuando Sasuke se lo pedía. Según él, le gustaba mucho verla masturbarse.

Pero la situación lo requería, ya no aguantaba más.

Empezó a acariciar su clítoris una vez que lo encontró sin dejar de lamer el miembro de Sasuke.

Sasuke miro con excitación que Hinata se estaba masturbando.

−No mas juegos.

Sin previo aviso, tomo de los hombros a Hinata obligándola a levantarse y la tomo de los muslos para recargarla contra la pared. Rápidamente y sin dificultad, retiro el short junto con las bragas y el sostén. Mordió delicadamente la punta del pezón mientras buscaba la entrada de su vagina. Una vez la encontró, entro en ella en una sola estocada haciendo un ruido sordo de la espalda de Hinata golpeada contra la puerta del sanitario.

− ¡Ah, Sasuke!−grito al momento que Sasuke entraba y salía de ella.

Sasuke miraba hipnotizado los pechos de Hinata rebotando al ritmo de las envestidas.

Ladeo un poco su cabeza a la altura de los pechos y empezó a lamerlos sin dejar de envestir fuertemente.

Hinata tenía la vista nublada, su vientre cosquilleaba mientras sentía el miembro entrar y salir de ella. Soltó un gritito cuando sintió la boca de Sasuke succionando su seno mientras con una mano pellizcaba el otro.

−Al cabo que no era mi tipo…

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y miro asustada a Sasuke.

¡Esa era la voz de Naruto!

Iba a hacer a un lado a Sasuke para vestirse y salir lo antes posible de allí, pero él no se lo permitió.

−D-detente S-sasuke…−susurro aterrada.

Sasuke la miro con los ojos entrecerrados pues aun no dejaba de envestirla, sin embargo disminuyo la velocidad.

−Si no hacemos mucho ruido, ese idiota no se dará cuenta.−susurro en su oído para después lamer y morder su lóbulo.

Hinata se mordió la lengua para reprimir un gemido.

Sasuke retomo las envestidas lentamente poniendo su boca sobre la de Hinata para ahogar cualquier gemido de parte de los dos.

Hinata lo tomo de la nuca enredando sus finos dedos en los azabaches cabellos.

Sus lenguas juguetearon por un rato hasta que de nuevo se escucho la voz del Uzumaki.

− ¿Dónde estarán el teme y Hinata-chan? Ya me quiero ir de aquí. –mascullo entre dientes mientras abría el grifo para lavarse las manos.

−S-sasuke no, para…−susurro rompiendo el beso con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sasuke estaba masajeando y pellizcando su clítoris, haciéndola querer gemir como loca.

Mientras tanto el mordía y lamia los pechos de Hinata tratando de no gemir.

Ambos sintieron que el final se acercaba.

El Uchiha movió sus caderas más rápido haciendo que se escuchara de nuevo el sonido del cuerpo de Hinata chocando contra la pared del baño.

Naruto se sobre salto asustado.

Escucho unos sonidos dentro del baño y el podía jurar que no había nadie más dentro de este. Abrió los ojos como platos y se puso pálido cuando escucho un gruñido.

−Fan…fan...fanta… ¡Fantasmas!−chillo como niña para después correr a tropezones hasta la salida del baño azotando la puerta.

Al escuchar el desgarrador grito de niña de Naruto, Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que fue rápidamente sustituida por un gemido al sentir las caderas de Sasuke moviéndose frenéticamente.

Sasuke empezó a jadear más fuerte al escuchar que Naruto había dejado el baño. Recargo su frente en el hombro de Hinata sin dejar de envestirla. Paso sus labios por el cuello de Hinata haciéndola estremecer.

− ¡Oh! ¡Sasuke!−grito Hinata sintiendo un hormigueo en su intimidad.

− Hinata−gruño moviéndose más fuerte hasta que sintió el clímax.

Dio un par de envestidas mas para después quedar inmóvil aun dentro de Hinata. Ambos respiraban agitados y sudorosos sin dejar de abrazarse.

Sasuke recargo su frente contra la de Hinata y le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

−Te dije que te iba a gustar −susurro con media sonrisa.

Hinata desvió la vista sonrojada hasta las orejas.

−P-pervertido –

−Pero soy tu pervertido.

Hinata tuvo que darle la razón en eso.

Sonrió risueña y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Lo mejor era vestiré e ir con sus amigos. De seguro Naruto ya estaba a diez kilómetros del lugar al correr cuando escucho a los supuestos "fantasmas" pero aun así lo mejor era buscarlo si no querían que algo le pasara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dime Naruto ¿Cuál es la causa de esta inesperada visita?−pregunto con evidente irritación una mujer vestida de traje sentada frente a Naruto.

Naruto tenía la vista pegada al techo mientras estaba acostado en un pequeño y largo sofá cama.

−Creo que puedo ver y escuchar a los muertos…− dijo ausente.

A la psicóloga le salió una venita en la frente.

Ese niño de verdad era un idiota.

− ¿Por qué dices eso?−mascullo entre dientes.

− ¿Los fantasmas pueden tener sexo?−pregunto ignorando la pregunta de su psicóloga. Recordando el gruñido y los ruidos de envestidas que escucho en el baño.

A la psicóloga le salió un tic en el ojo.

−Mocoso idiota.−

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Consejos? ¿Tomatazos?**

 **Demasiado corto ¿cierto? Es que la inspiración no me llego :c**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Guest**

 **Tif**

 **Rose101226**

 **Sexy-Tomboy**

 **NN-chan**

 **Una chica del sales**

 **Hinata Uchiha21**

 **Daisuke-37**

 **Hopemench25**

 **DAMIC00**

 **Invader Zam**

 **Uchihahinata20**

 **Actualizare en una semana…**


	6. Afrodisíaco

_"Pensamientos"_

 _−Flash Back_

 _Advertencias: contenido sexual y posibles palabras mal habladas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **−G** rita mi nombre…−pidió Hinata con dificultad mientras frotaba su intimidad en el duro miembro de Sasuke.

Sasuke hecho su cabeza para atrás y jadeo.

¿Cómo rayos habían llegado a esa rara pero excitante y exquisita situación?

Si tan solo unas horas atrás Hinata seguía siendo su siempre linda y tierna novia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Horas atrás…**

−Este es muy lindo ¿no crees Hina?−pregunto Sakura poniendo un vestido verde delante de su cuerpo.− ¿Hinata?−la llamo al ver que su amiga estaba muy pensativa.

− ¿Hum?−pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

− ¿En qué tanto piensas que no me pones atención?

−Hum, en nada.− mintió.

Sakura suspiro y coloco el vestido en un pequeño sofá de la tienda.

−Mientes horrible. Dime qué te pasa.−dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

Inevitablemente Hinata empezó a juguetear con sus dedos por el nerviosismo.

−Estaba pensando en algo que me propuso Sasuke-kun.

− ¡Dime que te propuso! ¡Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta!−exclamo curiosa por el nuevo chisme.

Hinata suspiro y negó.−Aun no sé qué decirle. Además, no quiero que mis padres se enteren, quiero que sea sorpresa.

Sakura soltó una exclamación.−Acaso… ¡¿Sasuke te propuso matrimonio?!

Hinata se sonrojo negando con la cabeza.

− ¡N-no!

A Hinata la idea de casarse con Sasuke no le parecía nada mal. Pero en esos momentos no podían casarse, era muy pronto para eso.

Sakura hizo una exclamación desilusionada.

−Y yo que pensé que me darías un sobrino y que por eso te casabas con Sasuke.−

− ¡S-sakura!−escandalizo sonrojada.

Sakura rio a carcajadas al ver avergonzada a su amiga.

− ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! No me hagas caso y vamos a otra tienda… aquí todo es muy caro.−murmuro para que solo la escuchara su amiga. Tomo su mano y la saco a rastras del local−Vamos o se nos hará tarde para la fiesta de Lee.

−P-pero la fiesta de Lee-kun empieza en seis horas.

Ignoro a su amiga y la arrastro a diferentes locales mientras hablaba de sus citas con Sai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

−A ver Naruto.−hablo Sasuke tratando de retener una sonrisa.− Podrías decirme de nuevo que paso en el centro comercial.

− ¡Ya te dije! ¡Había fantasmas en el baño de hombres! ¡Y puedo jurarte que estaban apareándose para tener fantasmitas!−exclamo con cascadas saliendo de sus ojos.− ¡La psicóloga no me creyó, dattebayo!

Sasuke se sonrojo ligeramente.−Eso no, grandísimo idiota. Dime que paso en tu cita.

−Oh, eso.−dijo incomodo rascándose la nuca.−Pues veras…

 _Flash Back_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto miro con preocupación y terror que su mejor amigo y Hinata salían de la heladería._

 _Lo habían dejado solo y desamparado._

 _Con Ino._

 _Una sexy rubia que estaba loca._

 _Podría asegurar que estaba más loca que el._

 _Suspiro tratando de calmarse y que sus manos no sudaran demasiado mirando que Ino se sentaba frente a él con aparente incomodidad._

 _Trago saliva y hablo._

 _− ¿Q-quieres otra cosa?_

 _Ino se llevo la mano al mentón pensativa._

 _−Quiero una malteada de fresa._

 _Naruto asintió velozmente y se levanto de su asiento._

 _− ¡Voy por ella, dattebayo!−exclamo sonriente pensando de que las cosas mejoraban._

 _Corrió hacia le barra y pidió una malteada._

 _En la mesa Ino solo se mordía sus uñas arruinando su manicura recién hecha._

 _Estaba muy nerviosa y hace mucho que no se ponía así por una cita._

 _¡Ni siquiera recordaba haberse puesto nerviosa en una cita!_

 _Suspiro tratando de calmarse y dibujo en su rostro la mejor sonrisa que tenia._

 _¡Vamos! ¿Qué podía pasar mal?_

 _− ¡Aquí tienes Ino-chan!−grito Naruto caminando hacia Ino._

 _La rubia le sonrió al verlo caminar hacia ella._

 _Antes de que Naruto pudiera entregarle el vaso con la malteada una silla "se atravesó" en su camino y le tiro la malteada encima a Ino._

 _La sonrisa de Ino se congelo en su rostro sintiendo empapada su blusa._

 _− ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Soy un idiota!−grito aterrorizado._

 _Ino suspiro tratando de calmarse y negó con la cabeza._

 _−No te preocupes. Solo… pásame unas servilletas.− pidió amablemente. Sabia lo idiota que podía ser Naruto a veces así que lo mejor era tranquilizarse._

 _Naruto asintió energéticamente y tomo las servilletas de encima de la barra._

 _−Espera. Yo te limpiare.−dijo tomando una servilleta_

 _Ino negó.−No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo…_

 _−Espera Ino-chan yo lo hago.−dijo mientras la limpiaba sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo._

 _−Naruto…−_

 _−Calma ya casi acabo. Apropósito, ¿que es esto tan blandito?…−levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro rojo de furia de Ino. Bajo la mirada hacia su mano y enrojeció. Le estaba apretando el pecho izquierdo. Sintió un hilito de sangre bajando por su nariz._

 _−Eres un… ¡Cerdo!−chillo avergonzada dándole un golpe y haciendo que cayera de espaldas._

 _Indignada se levanto de la silla y tomo su bolso sin importarle que todos los clientes del local la miraran como si estuviese loca._

 _− ¡Jamás volveré a salir contigo Naruto Namizake! ¡Jamás!−grito para después salir rápidamente del local._

 _Naruto suspiro aun tirado en el suelo._

 _− ¿Por qué todas mis citas tienen que terminar con golpes?_

 _A este paso, nunca se casaría y se convertiría en un viejo pervertido como su padrino._

 _− ¡No!−grito poniendo ambas manos sobre su rostro mientras pataleaba tal cual niño._

 _¡Él no quería escribir libros porno!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _−Fin de Flash Back−_

−Eres tan idiota.−dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa tratando de no soltar una poco común carcajada. Con la única persona que reía era con Hinata y a veces con su familia, rara vez reía cuando estaba con Naruto y no es que su amigo no le pareciera gracioso solo que Naruto se emocionaba cada vez que lo hacía reír y sus gritos lo irritaban de sobremanera.

− ¡Teme!−grito ofendido.− ¡Sera mejor que te calles porque estoy seguro que a ti también te ha pasado algo así!−dijo seguro de sus palabras.

Sasuke negó subiendo los pies en el escritorio de su habitación.

−La única chica con la que eh salido es Hinata y no necesito tirarle una malteada encima para que me deje tocarla.− respondió con orgullo.

Naruto bufo cruzando los brazos con el ceño fruncido.

−Acéptalo Naruto, quedaras soltero el resto de tus días si sigues siendo tan pervertido.

− ¡Yo no soy un pervertido!−grito apuntándolo con el dedo.

− ¿Estás seguro?−pregunto con el ceño fruncido recordando cómo se le había quedado mirando los pechos a Hinata. Ese día al perseguirlo el muy idiota no podía correr bien y el estaba seguro que el causante de eso era el problema entre sus piernas.

Naruto boqueo mientras se sonrojaba.− ¡Ya te dije que eso fue un accidente! ¡De verdad no quise ver los pechos de Hinata mientras estabas presente!

− ¿Cómo que mientras yo estaba presente?−pregunto levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia Naruto.

− ¡Hay! ¡No de nuevo!−exclamo con miedo mientras se tapaba la cabeza con ambas manos.− ¡En la cara no por favor! ¡Pienso ser modelo en un futuro!−

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer algo la puerta se abrió de un portazo.

− ¡Sasuke-chibi!−grito Shisui entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Sasuke rodo los ojos.−Otro pervertido metido en la casa.

−Si verdad, contigo somos tres y no me digas que no porque la otra vez mire un cajón tuyo lleno de condones, a los 3 días lo abrí otra vez y ya no había nada ¡Pobre Hinata-chan!

Naruto soltó unas carcajadas mientras se tomaba el estomago.

Sasuke desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

− ¿Quién te dijo que husmearas entre mis cosas?

− ¡Échale la culpa a tu hermano! Le pedí un condón y dijo que nunca en su vida había comprado uno ¡Hay que conseguirle una mujer antes de que sea tarde!−exclamo preocupado.−Bueno, como se que tu usas muchos de esos y vine a buscarte pero no estabas, tuve que tomarlo por mí mismo.

Sasuke se tallo la cara tratando de no darle un golpe a su primo. Tendría que poner unas cadenas y un candado para que personas indeseadas no entraran en su habitación.

−Ya, ¿Qué es lo que quieres como para estar jodiendome?

Shisui alzo los hombros.−Hinata-chan esta allí abajo hablando con mi tía Mikoto.

Sasuke pestañeo impresionado. Hinata no le había dicho que vendría.

− ¿A qué hora llego?

−Acaba de llegar Sasuke-chibi.

Sasuke ignoro por el bien de su primo el sufijo y sin decir palabra salió de su habitación para ver cuál era la causa de la inesperada visita de su novia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Estás segura de que no quieres nada de beber Hinata? ¿Té, agua, refresco? ¡Hasta si quieres puedo darte sake!

Hinata negó aterrorizada.

− ¡D-de verdad Mikoto-san! Así estoy bien.−dijo con una sonrisa a su suegra.

Mikoto suspiro.−De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Vamos, siéntate.−

Hinata asintió sentándose en un pequeño sofá individual.

−Bueno, dime ¿qué te trae aquí que no sea Sasuke?

Yo solo vengo a entregarle esto.−dijo tendiéndole un sobre blanco.

Mikoto soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y se tapo la boca con una mano.

− ¡¿A caso es la invitación de boda tuya y de Sasuke?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron nada antes?!

Hinata rápidamente negó sonrojada. Ya iban dos veces que insinuaban que se iba a casar con Sasuke.

− ¡N-no es e-eso Mikoto-san! Es una i-invitación de e-empresarios a la que papá y mamá asistirán, ambos quieren que usted y Fugaku-san asistan.−

−Oh…−pronuncio asintiendo.− ¡Claro que iremos!−dijo con una sonrisa tomando el sobre.

Hinata sonrió.

−Cambiando de tema… ¿Cuándo me darán nietos?−pregunto haciendo un puchero.

Hinata quiso golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano. Ya iban dos veces que le preguntaban lo mismo ese día.

− ¿E-eh?

− ¡Es que Sasuke-chan siempre me evade cuando le hago esa pregunta!

Hinata quería que se la tragara la tierra. Antes de que comenzara a hiperventilar su salvación llego justo a tiempo.

− Mamá, deja a Hinata en paz.− pidió Sasuke entrando a la sala.

− ¡Entonces dímelo tu Sasuke!−grito cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke suspiro metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.−A un no.−respondió mirando de reojo a Hinata y sonriéndole de medio lado.

Hinata se sonrojo al escucharlo decir eso.

Mikoto sonrió de oreja a oreja.

− ¡Entonces solo me falta esperar!

−M-me tengo que retirar Mikoto-san, solo vine a entregarle la invitación.−dijo sonriéndole apenada. De verdad quería salir de esa bochornosa situación.

−No te preocupes cariño.−dijo levantándose al igual que Hinata.−Solo espero que me visites más seguido.

−Así será Mikoto-san.

Mikoto le sonrió se acerco para abrazarla.

−Solo espero que no tenga que esperar mucho para ser abuela.−le susurro Mikoto al oído.

Hinata enrojeció y solo le asintió.

−A-dios M-mikoto-san.−dijo después de separarse del abrazo.

−Adiós Hina-chan−se despidió con una sonrisa.

Sasuke suspiro y tomo la mano de Hinata.

−Vamos.−le dijo a Hinata.

Ella asintió y después de hacerle una reverencia a Mikoto salió junto con Sasuke de la mansión.

−Yo te llevo.−dijo Sasuke.

Hinata negó.

−Sakura-chan me trajo.−

Sasuke la miro unos segundos antes de tomar de su bolsillo su celular.

Hinata miro confundida a Sasuke.

− ¿Qué haces Sasuke-kun?

−Le mande un mensaje a Sakura, le dije que se fueras porque yo te llevaría.

Hinata miro con media sonrisa a Sasuke.

−No era necesario Sasuke…

−Tienes razón, no es necesario pero yo quiero hacerlo.

Hinata suspiro. Aun que no lo pareciera, a veces Sasuke sacaba muy a la luz su lado meloso, claro, solo con ella.

En modo de agradecimiento se paró de puntitas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Antes de que pudiera alejarse un poco más, Sasuke la tomo de la cintura besándola más exigentemente. Un poco sorprendida puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke y lo beso con la misma intensidad que el.

Sasuke solo se preguntaba como se había vuelto adicto a ella. Sabía que aun que pasaran los años el nunca se cansaría de ella. Todo ella era como una droga; sus labios, su cuerpo, su forma de ser, su inteligencia, su timidez, sus manos, sus ojos, todo.

Lentamente rompieron el beso y se miraron por unos segundos.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.−Estas roja.

Hinata desvió la mirada.

−No importa cuántas veces te bese, siempre te sonrojaras ¿cierto?

Hinata le sonrió apenada a modo de respuesta.

− ¿T-te desagrada eso?−pregunto preocupada.

Sasuke negó tomándola de la cintura.

−Me encanta, y más cuando…−se acerco a su oído y le susurro unas palabras haciendo que su rostro se encendiera en un rojo vivo.

− ¡S-sasuke!−exclamo avergonzada. Comprobado, Sasuke si era un grandísimo pervertido.

Sasuke solo le sonrió.

− ¡Sasuke-chibi! ¿Qué guarradas le dices a Hina-chan para que se ponga roja como tomate?

Sasuke suspiro mientras Hinata enrojecía más si era posible.

−Shisui, si me dices así de nuevo juro que…

− ¡Calma! No te diré así de nuevo, lo prometo.

Sasuke asintió no muy convencido y volteo hacia su novia.

−Vámonos.

Hinata asintió y miro a Shisui.

−H-hasta luego Shisui-san.−se despidió haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Shisui sonrió ante el formalismo de Hinata. Ya varias veces le había dicho que le dijera Shisui a secas pero parecía no entender.

−Deja el san de una vez por favor. −pidió mirando como ella le sonreía y le asentía.

−Hasta luego Shisui-kun.

Shisui le sonrió de oreja a oreja conforme.

−Hasta luego, preciosa.−dijo para después sonreír perversamente al mirar el enojo de Sasuke y el sonrojo de Hinata.

−Shisui…−Sasuke pronuncio su nombre con un deje de advertencia.

−Ya, ya −dijo riendo.−Me voy.−anuncio antes de perderse tras la puerta de la mansión mientras chiflaba alegremente.

Hinata le sonrió a Sasuke tratando de calmarlo. Sabía que su novio a veces podía ser muy celoso y posesivo, cosa que a veces la hacía sentir mal y haciéndola pensar que sus celos eran porque no confiaba lo suficiente en ella.

−Sasuke-kun−llamo su atención.− ¿Nos vamos?

Sasuke asintió.

−Vámonos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

− ¿Como me veo con este vestido?

−Como siempre, cerda.

− ¿Cómo dijiste frentona?

− ¡Puerca!

− ¡Ahh no! ¡No empiecen, me duele la cabeza!−grito Tenten acostándose en la cama de Hinata.

Hinata suspiro al ver a Ino y Sakura peleando y a su amiga Tenten quejándose por su dolor de cabeza.

La única que se encontraba tranquila era Temari, quien se encontraba pintando sus uñas de color rojo. De hecho, ella misma y Temari eran las más tranquilas del grupo.

Escucho el tono de su celular anunciando que un mensaje había llegado.

Sonrió ampliamente y tomo su celular emocionada ante la vista de sus amigas.

− ¿Qué? ¿Es un mensaje de Sasuke?−pregunto picara Ino olvidando por un momento su riña con la peli rosa.

−No, es mi prima. Vendrá en una semana, hace mucho que no la veo.−dijo sonriente Hinata.

− ¿Qué prima? ¿La conocemos?−pregunto Temari al otro lado de la habitación.

−Solo Tenten la conoce.

Todas voltearon a ver a la peli castaña que ya había levantado el rostro al oír su nombre en la conversación.

Tenten pestañeo sin recordar a ninguna prima de su amiga. Trato de acordarse hasta que se le prendió el foco.− ¡¿Konan?!−pregunto impresionada. Hace 2 años que no la veía.

− ¡Sí!−exclamo Hinata emocionada. Su prima se había ido a estudiar al extranjero y no la había visto en dos largos años. Ambas eran muy unidas y se querían mucho.

− ¡Qué bien! ¡Hace mucho que no la vemos! ¡Solo espero que se haya quitado esos pirsin y que ya no se haya hecho más tatuajes!−grito Tenten olvidándose de su dolor de cabeza.

Ino, Sakura y Temari miraron a Hinata con impresión.

− ¿Estás segura que esa tal Konan es de tu familia?−pregunto incrédula Sakura.

Hinata rio nerviosamente.−Es familia de parte de mi mama.

−Ah…−dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo. Ahora entendían todo.

Tenten asintió.−Es muy buena persona, aun que su imagen diga lo contrario.−dijo riendo y rascándose la nuca mientras Hinata asentía.

−Bueno…−hablo Temari.−Luego hablaremos más de tu prima Hinata. Es hora de arreglarnos, y ¡tú!−exclamo apuntando a Tenten.−Vas a conocer a mi rizadora y plancha de pelo. Le diremos adiós a tus chongos.

Aterrorizada llevo sus manos a sus amados chongos.−Eres cruel…

Hinata rio al verlas pelear tan cómicamente.

−Tu tampoco te salvaras Hinata.−dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.− ¡Te traje algo que te pondrás hoy!

La sonrisa quedo congelada en el rostro de Hinata.

Eso auguraba problemas.

.

.

.

−S-sasuke-kun me va a m-matar.−dijo Hinata al verse al espejo.

El dichoso regalo de Sakura era un vestido azul demasiado pegado a su cuerpo.

Sakura chasqueo la lengua.−No exageres…

Todas se le quedaron viendo a Sakura con una ceja alzada.

−De acuerdo, no estás exagerando. Pero no te apures, solo ponte tu chaqueta de cuero negra y listo. –dijo pasándole dicha chaqueta.

Hinata la tomo suspirando.

−Aun p-pienso que e-es i-innecesaria la l-lencería que me o-obligaron a p-ponerme d-debajo del v-vestido.−murmuro poniéndose la chaqueta.−D-de verdad Sasuke me matara.

− ¡No! ¡Sasuke morirá al verte así!−exclamo perversamente Ino.

Hinata suspiro derrotada.

− ¡Listo!−exclamo Temari dándole vuelta a la silla giratoria en donde se encontraba Tenten.− ¿Cómo me quedo?

Las chicas miraron con fascinación a Tenten.

− ¡Tenten! Tu cabello es hermoso.−dijo Ino acercándose para tomar un mechón del castaño cabello ahora suelto y ondulado.

−Si con esto Neji no se te declara creo que lo más obvio es porque se volvió gay.−dijo Sakura sonriente.

Tenten se sonrojo y desvió la mirada incomoda al ser el centro de atención.

−Te ves hermosa Tenten-chan. No pensé que tuvieras el cabello tan largo.−

−Gracias Hinata.− agradeció Tenten sin dejar de estar sonrojada.−Gracias chicas.

−No hay de qué. Ahora vámonos por que se nos hará tarde.−hablo Temari desconectando del enchufe la plancha y la rizadora.− ¿Te irás con nostras Hinata? O Sasuke vendrá por ti.

Hinata negó.−Ya le mande un mensaje avisándole que me iré con ustedes.

− ¡Bien! Pues vámonos.−dijo sonriente Sakura.

Las demás asintieron para después salir de la habitación.

Antes de que Ino saliera Temari la tomo del brazo.

− ¿Qué pasa Temari?

− ¿Trajiste contigo el "ya sabes que"?

Ino pestañeo sin entender. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que entendió el acertijo.

− ¡Oh! ¿El afrodisiaco?

− ¡Sí! Pero no grites…−murmuro enojada.

−Ahora que lo dices…−hablo Ino poniendo su dedo bajo su mentón ignorando la protesta de su amiga.−No me has dicho para que lo quieres.

− ¿No es obvio? Es para el flojo de Shikamaru. Siempre que lo hacemos se queda dormido antes de que pueda llegar al orgasmo. Juro que eso no es nada lindo. Con el afrodisiaco que tú haces por fin podrá satisfacerme como lo merezco.

Ino hizo un mohín de asco.

−Solo debo advertirte algo…

− ¿Qué?−pregunto confundida.

−Veras…

− ¡Vámonos chicas! ¡Llegaremos tarde!−grito Sakura entrando a la habitación e interrumpiendo la advertencia de Ino.

− ¡Ya vamos frentona!−le grito enfadada Ino. Sakura rodo los ojos y salió de la habitación evitando una disputa.−Te diré en un rato.−le susurro a Temari mientras esta asentía.

−De acuerdo. Vámonos antes de que Sakura venga a sacarnos de las greñas.

.

.

.

.

− ¿Seguro que no quieres ir?−pregunto insistente Sasuke a su hermano.

Itachi suspiro por sexta vez anudando su corbata mientras se miraba delante del espejo de su habitación.

−No es que no quiera ir Ototo, pero nuestro padre quiere que vaya a la reunión con él y con Okaa-san.−dijo nuevamente tratando de convencer a su terco hermano.

Sasuke suspiro

−Ya que. La verdad es que me preocupa lo que me dijo Shisui.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos al oír el nombre de su primo.

− ¿Qué te dijo Shisui?

−Que nunca has tenido un condón en tus manos.

Itachi se sonrojo por lo que dijo su hermano ¡Hasta parecía que él era el hermano pequeño y Sasuke el mayor!

−Si estas preguntándote si soy gay puedes estar tranquilo, porque no lo soy.−dijo rápidamente.−Me gustan las mujeres.

Sasuke suspiro aliviado.

−Solo eso quería saber. Bueno, me voy.−dijo dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación de su hermano.

Al ver que su hermano se había retirado de su habitación soltó un largo suspiro.

Tenía que conseguir una novia.

Y rápido.

.

.

.

−Me siento tan utilizado.−lloriqueo Naruto mientras Shisui tomaba un lápiz labial del tocador de su tía.

−Ya. Deja de ser tan llorón.−demando Shisui con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.−Ya termine ¿te gusto como quedaste Naruto?−pregunto dándole vuelta a la silla para que se mirara en el espejo del tocador.

Naruto soltó un chillido desgarrador al verse en el reflejo.

− ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!−

− ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? ¡Pero si quedaste genial!

−Las pestañas postizas, el labial, la sombra y el maquillaje en polvo se me vería genial ¡Si fuera mujer! ¡Te recuerdo que soy varón! ¡V-A-R-O-N! –deletreo enojado a Shisui que reía estruendosamente.

−Yo lo dudo.−dijo Sasuke quien había ido hacia la recamara de su madre al oír un chillido de chica para encontrarse con Naruto maquillado como una mujer de la vida galante.

− ¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Ayúdame a quitarme esto! ¡No puedo ir a la fiesta así!−pidió a su amigo con desesperación. De verdad no quería que lo confundieran con una prostituta en la fiesta de Lee.

−Estoy de acuerdo en que no puedes ir a la fiesta así. Pero yo no te ayudare, así que apúrate.−dijo negándose en ayudar a su amigo. Quería irse lo más pronto posible, no le gustaba dejar a Hinata sola en un lugar lleno de hombres con la testosterona alocada por el alcohol. Pero se quedaba un poco tranquilo al saber que las locas amigas de Hinata estaban con ella.

− ¡Naruto!−se escucho el grito de Mikoto al entrar a su habitación y encontrar a un rubio maquillado.− ¡Te ves preciosa!

− ¡Soy hombre! ¡Varón, macho, chico, señor, joven! ¡Masculino!−grito agitando los brazos con desesperación.

Cayo al sentir un flashazo de lo cegó unos segundos. Cuando recupero la vista miro a Mikoto frente a él con una cámara en mano mirándolo sonriente.

−Mou…−se quejo haciendo un puchero.

− ¡Esta va al álbum de fotos!− exclamo entusiasmada por la nueva foto.

Sasuke sonrió. Seria genial que sus hijos se enteraran de lo patético que era Naruto en su juventud.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata suspiro nuevamente mirando de un lado a otro con un poco de desesperación.

Sasuke ya había tardado. Le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que tardaría un poco por que Naruto tuvo un inconveniente. ¿Cuál era? No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía es que era muy raro que Sasuke se tardara tanto. El nunca la dejaba sola tanto tiempo.

Lo bueno era que tenía a sus amigas con ella.

Bueno… las tenía por qué ahora todas estaban ocupadas.

Tenten ligando con Neji.

Ino bailando con Kiba (Algo muy raro ante su vista pues ellos se detestaban)

Temari tratando de despertar a Shikamaru (Algo nada inusual) y por último, Sakura besándose acaloradamente con Sai ¿Qué acaso no sabían que había muchas personas que podían mirarlos? Esa escena parecía el inicio de una película porno.

Se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos y ante la palabra porno dicha por su cabeza.

De verdad que era una depravada.

Suspiro tratando de disipar esos cochinos pensamientos y tomo su bebida sin licor.

Antes que pudiera tomar un sorbo una voz la interrumpió abruptamente.

− ¡Ino Yamanaka! ¡Ven acá!−grito Temari caminando enfurruñada hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba Hinata.

Al ver eso Hinata suspiro cansada sin ganas de escuchar las peleas de sus amigas y mejor se levanto de su asiento para ir al baño a retocarse.

.

.

.

− ¡Ya! ¡Me canse! ¡Dame el maldito afrodisiaco!−grito Temari una vez que ambas estuvieron sentadas.

−Calma, calma –dijo Ino tomando su bolsa y sacando un pequeño pomo verde con un gotero.−Lo único que tienes que hacer es poner unas cuantas gotas en su bebida y listo −

Temari asintió y tomo la que se suponía que era la bebida de su novio. Abrió el pomo y hecho todo el liquido en el vaso ante la mirada de terror de Ino.

− ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Dije solo unas gotas! ¡No todo el pomo!

−No creo que con solo unas gotas sea suficiente Ino.

− ¡Lo que pasa es que…!

Fue interrumpida al escuchar una delicada voz.

−Chicas ¿Qué pasa?−pregunto Hinata curiosa sentándose a un lado de Temari al oír los gritos de ambas.

Temari e Ino se miraron de reojo.

−Lo que pasa es que…−hablo Ino desviando su mirada de Temari.

− ¡Lo que pasa es que no te encontrábamos y nos asustamos! ¿Verdad Ino?−interrumpió Temari entre dientes mirándola de forma amenazadora.

Ino boqueo unos momentos antes de asentir rápidamente.− ¡Sí! ¡Imagínate si te hubiéramos perdido entre tanta marabunta! ¡Sasuke nos hubiese matado!−exclamo Ino para después reír con nerviosismo mientras guardaba con cautela tras de sí el pomo verde. Si no obedecía a Temari era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Hinata sonrió sutilmente al ver la preocupación de sus amigas.

De verdad le temían a Sasuke.

−Solo fui al baño.−dijo mirando de un lado para otro. Aun no llegaba Sasuke. Suspiro ante las miradas de sus amigas y tomo su vaso.

Ino y Temari quisieron soltar un grito al ver a su amiga llevarse el vaso a los labios dando un largo sorbo.

Ino se estampo la mano en la frente. Esa noche iba a ser muy movidita para Sasuke.

−Sabe diferente…−susurro Hinata mirando por un momento el vaso. Alzo los hombros. ¿Qué más daba? Ella tenía mucha sed.

Se llevo el vaso de nuevo a sus labios y de un solo trago término con todo el líquido que había dentro.

Al ver eso Ino le dio una patada tras la mesa a Temari llamando su atención. Hizo un ademan con sus ojos para que fueran a otra parte.

Temari asintió con nerviosismo y miro a Hinata.

−Hinata-chan, vendremos en un segundo es que a Ino se le desabrocho el sostén… ¡Auch!−soltó un alarido cuando sintió otra patada de Ino.

Hinata rio.

−No se preocupen. Vayan, no me pasara nada.

Ino y Temari le asintieron con una sonrisa forzada y se levantaron con rapidez de las sillas para medio correr hacia el baño de damas.

.

.

.

− ¡Eres una idiota!

− ¡Oye! ¡Fue un accidente!−exclamo defendiéndose del poco tacto de su amiga.− Además… solo es un poco de afrodisiaco y según lo que mire hace unas semanas en la azotea del instituto Sasuke y Hinata…

Ino saco la lengua y agito sus manos frente a ella exigiéndole que parara.− ¡Cállate! ¡No me gusta imaginar a mi mejor amiga teniendo sexo con el amargado de su novio!

Temari suspiro y desvió la mirada.

− ¡El problema es que le echaste todo el frasco a la bebida! ¡Hinata no dejara a Sasuke en toda la noche! ¡Sino es que Sasuke llegue tarde y Hinata no aguante llevándose a otro…! O a otra…−susurro lo ultimo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.− ¡Sera una Hinata totalmente opuesta a lo que es! ¡El efecto no tardara ni diez minutos en aparecer!

Temari se llevo ambas manos al rostro soltando un lloriqueo.

− ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!

Ino negó caminando en círculo por el baño.−No podemos hacer nada. Solo podemos cuidarla hasta que llegue Sasuke y… que él se encargue del resto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata suspiro aliviada al ver a su novio entrar por la puerta de la casa de Lee junto con Naruto.

Ya se había preocupado, media hora de retraso no era nada normal en Sasuke.

Le sonrió a lo lejos al ver que ya se dirigía hacia ella.

Era extraño pero… desde que las chicas la dejaron sola empezó a sentir mucho calor y por eso mismo se quito su chaqueta. También había empezado a percatarse que los chicos que rondaban por el lugar no eran nada feos.

Negó internamente. ¡Ella nunca se portaba así! ¡Para ella no había nadie más apuesto que Sasuke!

Suspiro nuevamente tratando de tranquilizarse y tomo una servilleta secando el leve sudor que surcaba del escote del vestido.

Regreso a la realidad cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke en su hombro.

Alzo la mirada para encontrarse con el perfecto rostro estoico de Sasuke.

− ¿Te pasa algo? –pregunto al verla un poco agitada.

Para suerte de Hinata, Sasuke ni se percato del diminuto vestido a causa de la preocupación.

− ¿E-eh? ¡No! Estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de calor…−dijo sonriéndole para no preocuparlo. La verdad es que no estaba bien ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

−Estas muy agitada y estas sudando. No estás bien.

Hinata suspiro ante lo terco que era su novio.−E-exageras.

−No exagero.−dijo tomando inesperadamente la mano de Hinata.

− ¿A d-donde vamos?−pregunto apenas con tiempo de tomar su bolso y su chaqueta.

−A mi casa.

Hinata parpadeo.−P-pero acabas de llegar…

Sasuke no contesto y siguió esquivando al gentío que había en el lugar.

Le importaba más la salud de su novia que una estúpida fiesta.

Meloso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y-ya te dije que estoy bien−dijo por quinta vez mientras subían por las escaleras de la mansión Uchiha. En el camino a casa no había mejorado sino todo lo contrario. Cada vez que veía los labios de Sasuke se le hacía agua la boca y sus manos hormigueaban. Tenía muchísimo calor y estaba muy mareada. Hace mucho que no se desmayaba pero sentía que eso mismo iba a suceder; se desmayaría.

Sasuke no le hizo ni el más remoto caso y la guio hacia su habitación para sentarla con delicadeza en su cama.

− ¿Quieres agua?−

Hinata asintió con la respiración agitada.

Sasuke no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación para ir directo a la cocina de la mansión.

Hinata no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba. Nunca había sentido tanta necesidad ni tanto calor en todo el cuerpo. Trato de hacer memoria, tratando de recordar cualquier cosa que pudo haberla alterado de esa forma. Solo recordó los gritos de Ino y Temari cuando ella llegaba a la mesa, ese pomo verde que escondió Ino tras de ella… el extraño sabor en su bebida.

Eso fue lo último que recordó antes de que todo fuera obscuridad.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tomo una botella de agua y cerro la nevera.

Aun que su rostro no lo demostrara (Algo muy normal) estaba preocupado.

Hinata estaba rara y no sabía qué era lo que tenía, lo peor es que ella no lo aceptaba. Era demasiado obstinada. Podría llamarle a su madre o a su suegra pero sabía que en ese momento estaban en una importante reunión y no le contestarían el celular.

También le llamo al doctor de la familia y este no estaba disponible.

Chasqueo la lengua mientras giraba el picaporte de su habitación.

¿Qué tan malo podía ser lo que tuviera su novia?

−Hinat…−cayó abruptamente y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.

−Sasuke…−pronuncio sensualmente mientras caminaba hacia él con sus caderas contoneándose.

El Uchiha trago saliva y apretó la botella para que no se le cayera de las manos.

Frente a él estaba su tierna novia con solo lencería sobre su cuerpo. Una fina lencería de color azul celeste.

Desde ahora ese era su color favorito.

− ¿Qué…?− no termino por que Hinata puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

−Solo bésame Sasuke –pidió mientras una sonrisa mitad ángel mitad demonio se pintaba en su rostro.

Sasuke no necesito más para estampar sus labios contra los de su novia.

¿Qué carajos le pasaba?

Hinata nunca había tomado la iniciativa tan atrevidamente. Pocas veces eran las que tomaba la iniciativa pero lo hacía de una manera muy sutil y delicada, no es que le desagradara eso ¡Claro que no! ¡De hecho le encantaba! Pero tampoco significaba que le gustara menos esa nueva faceta que saco.

Quiso arrancarle las bragas con desesperación ya que aun que ella no hubiera hecho nada el ya estaba completamente listo para entrar en ella. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo Hinata se lo impidió bruscamente.

Sasuke la miro con una ceja alzada.

Hinata carcajeo sutilmente.−No, no, no. Hoy no serás tú quien tenga el control. Las cosas se harán a mi manera.

De verdad, amaba esa nueva faceta.

− ¿Así? ¿Y qué harás preciosa?−pregunto siguiéndole el juego.

−De verdad… ¿Quieres saber que te voy a hacer?− empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Sasuke lentamente aprovechando para rosar sus dedos en el marcado abdomen. Una vez termino de desabrochar la camisa, la tiro en el suelo y desabrocho solo el cinturón que sostenía el pantalón de Sasuke.

Sasuke solo asintió al quedarse sin palabras. Estaba tan excitado que el pantalón asfixiaba su miembro.

Hinata le sonrió nuevamente y tomo su mano para guiarlo hasta la gran cama. Lo tumbo sobre ella y lentamente se situó encima de el.

Sasuke solo agradecía lo que fuera que estuviera causando esa reacción a Hinata.

Miro con curiosidad que Hinata estiraba su brazo para abrir un cajón del buro que estaba a un lado de su cama. Cajón en el que guardaba sus camisas, justo lo que saco Hinata; dos camisas.

Quiso preguntar para que las quería pero Hinata lo beso haciendo que la pasión que sentía lo cegara completamente.

Hinata empezó a mover sus labios delicadamente mientras Sasuke hacia lo mismo. Sasuke sintió a Hinata mordiendo su labio haciendo que el soltara un gruñido y que moviera sus caderas tratando de sentir la presión de la intimidad de ella contra la suya.

Dispuesto a ignorar la petición de tomar el control de Hinata movió sus manos para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que estaba amarrado a la cabecera de su cama.

¡¿Cómo no había sentido nada?!

Quiso desatarse meneando un poco las manos pero estaba lo suficientemente ajustado para que el no pudiera desatarse.

¡¿Cuándo había aprendido a amarrar tan bien nudos?!

− ¿Impresionado?−pregunto juguetonamente al ver la cara de desconcierto de Sasuke.

−Y excitado…−nunca se lo había dicho a nadie pero una de sus fantasías sexuales era el que Hinata se comportara de esa manera y que lo atara a la cama. Bendecía a lo que fuera que hiso que Hinata se pusiera así.

−Hum…creo que puedo ayudarte con eso.−dijo desabrochando el pantalón de Sasuke y quitándolo lentamente sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Una vez que se lo quito, lo aventó junto con la camisa y su mismo vestido para después volver al mismo lugar en donde estaba. Ella no sabía que le pasaba, la osadía y la excitación pudo más que ella convirtiéndola en una depravada sexual.

− ¿Cómo lo harás?−pregunto con la respiración agitada.

Hinata no contesto solo actuó. Bajo su mano hasta meterla dentro del bóxer de Sasuke para tomar su erguido falo.

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó todo el cuerpo del ojinegro al sentir la cálida y pequeña mano de Hinata.− Muévela…−ordeno apretando los dientes.

− ¿Cómo? ¿Así?−pregunto inocentemente moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo de manera lenta haciendo desesperar a Sasuke.

−Mas… rápido.− abrió la boca y hecho la cabeza para atrás cuando su petición se cumplió.

Hinata miro con eterno detalle las facciones de Sasuke al momento que bajaba y subía su mano.

Se mordió el labio para no gemir fuertemente cuando sintió que el final lamentablemente se acercaba. Antes de que eso pasara Hinata se detuvo bruscamente haciendo que un sonido de reproche saliera de sus labios.

La miro de forma suplicante pero ella solo le sonrió.

−Voy a hacer que sufras un ratito Sasuke-kun.−aviso quitando también la ropa interior dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Sasuke soltó una ronca carcajada mientras respiraba agitadamente.− ¿También vas a usar el masoquismo? No me lo esperaba…

−Bueno, no sé si sea masoquista verme masturbándome.−

Su miembro palpito al escuchar la palabra masturbar de los rosados y carnosos labios de Hinata.

−Eso es jodidamente cruel y más cuando mis manos están atadas.

− ¿De veras? Oh, pues lo siento. Te va a doler mucho en ese caso.−

Ante la mirada anhelante de Sasuke hizo a un lado el pequeño pedazo de tela que cubría su intimidad al igual que retiro solo un poco los pedazos de tela que cubrían sus pezones erguidos y rosados.

Sasuke trago saliva al mirar a Hinata encima de él mientras introducía dos dedos dentro de su vagina. Se relamió los labios al empezar a escuchar los sutiles gemidos que salían de la boca de Hinata cada vez que metía y sacaba sus dedos de la ya mojada intimidad.

−Sasuke…−gimió cuando con su mano desocupada empezó a masajear el erguido pezón.

Mientras tanto Sasuke solo intentaba desatarse para hacerla suya de una vez por todas. Estaba muy excitado y la imagen frente a él no lo ayudaba en nada. Su corazón latía de forma inhumana al escuchar los fuertes gemidos de su novia mientras ella se masturbaba gritando su nombre.

Observo con la respiración agitada a la pelinegra mientras ella masajeaba y pellizcaba su clítoris.

−Desátame.−ordeno desesperado.

Hinata no le respondió, sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre y el fuerte clímax golpeándola mientras sus dedos y parte del abdomen de Sasuke se mojaban con sus fluidos.

− ¡Sasuke!−gimió fuertemente mientras metía y sacaba sus dedos un par de veces más para después ver a Sasuke bajo ella mientras respiraba agitada.

Sonrío al ver el seño fruncido, la respiración agitada y el sudor que surcaba del cuerpo de su novio.

− ¿Se acabo el sufrimiento?−pregunto agitado.

−Aun no.−

Sasuke suspiro y meneo sus manos nuevamente tratando de zafarse del fuerte amarre. Estaba muy desesperado, su miembro dolía y podría decirse que extrañaba un poco la timidez y sumisión de su novia.

−Si me desatas ahora prometo que tu castigo será leve.

−Prefiero llegar hasta los extremos.−dijo mientras quitaba las bragas y el sostén de su cuerpo para el deleite de Sasuke.

− ¿Qué más me vas a hacer?

−Bueno…−le sonrió traviesamente antes de sentarse sobre el miembro de Sasuke.

El ojinegro frunció el ceño y tenso la mandíbula. Hinata estaba siendo realmente cruel.

Hinata inclino su cuerpo hasta que sus labios tocaron los de Sasuke para besarlo despacio y sin prisa. Saco su lengua y lamio con insistencia el labio inferior hasta que Sasuke abrió sus labios y ella pudo meter su lengua para juguetear con la de él.

Acaricio fogosamente los pectorales del ojinegro haciéndolo gemir roncamente.

Rompió el beso y empezó a frotarse contra el miembro de Sasuke empapándolo con sus fluidos.

Echo su cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca sin emitir ningún sonido mientras trataba de idear alguna forma para desatarse.

Hinata daba embestidas falsas mientras miraba con una sonrisa las muecas de Sasuke.

− ¿Q-quieres que te desate? – pregunto con dificultad ya que ella también estaba demasiado excitada. No sabía como podía tener tanto autocontrol.

Sasuke soltó asintió un par de veces mirando hipnotizado el rebote de los pechos de Hinata.

−Entonces grita mi nombre.− Ordeno sensualmente mordiendo su labio inferior sin dejar de moverse.

Sasuke sintió que la atadura se aflojaba pero decidió no decírselo a Hinata para ver hasta qué extremos llegaba.

Grita mi nombre…−pidió Hinata con dificultad mientras frotaba su intimidad en el duro miembro de Sasuke.

Sasuke hecho su cabeza para atrás y jadeo.

Lástima, no podría ver hasta qué extremos llegaba.

Desato bruscamente sus manos y tumbo rápidamente a Hinata hacia el otro lado de la cama hasta que por fin pudo situarse encima de ella.

−Tu serás la que gritara mi nombre.

Saliendo de su asombro Hinata le sonrió coquetamente.

−Eso me parece muy bien.

Sin una palabra más Sasuke beso hambrientamente los labios de su novia mientras con una mano le apretaba el seno y con la otra sostenía su peso.

−Ah…−jadeo Hinata al sentir que Sasuke ponía la punta de su falo sobre los labios de su vagina.

Sin delicadeza Sasuke entro de una solo estocada en Hinata.

Salió un poco y entro de nuevo con fuerza haciendo que los pechos de Hinata rebotaran y que el empezara a jadear. Antes de que empezara a gemir más fuerte poso su boca contra la de Hinata para besarla torpemente.

Hinata entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus piernas en la cadera masculina para sentirlo tan dentro como se pudiera.

Sasuke solo se preguntaba en qué momento se había hecho tan adicto a ella. Estaba seguro que sin ella en su vida nada tuviera tanto sentido como lo tenía ahora.

Acelero el ritmo de sus envestidas mientras sentía los pezones erguidos rosarse contra sus pectorales. Bajo una de sus manos y empezó a acariciar el sobresaliente clítoris de Hinata al sentir que el final se acercaba.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos un largo rato, excitándose más si era posible al ver las muecas de placer que se provocaban.

−Ah, Sasuke.− gimió Hinata con el ceño fruncido y con unas pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente.

Entusiasmado al oír el hermoso gemido que emitió la boca de Hinata, se incorporo de rodillas en la cama y llevo ambas piernas de su novia a sus hombros para embestirla fuertemente haciendo que la cama se moviera de lugar y que de la boca de ambos salieran fuertes gemidos.

Hinata sentía que no iba a aguantar más así que ella misma movió sus caderas con el fin de tener un orgasmo más fuerte. Grito fuertemente y se arqueo cuando sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en su intimidad.

Sasuke gimió roncamente el nombre de la ojiperla al sentir las paredes vaginales contrayéndose en su miembro. Sin que sus rodillas aguantaran mas su peso cayó sobre Hinata que respiraba agitadamente al igual que el. Acomodo su cabeza en los dos grandes pechos de Hinata y sintió sus brazos sobre su espalda mientras lo apretaba más hacia sí. Se miro un momento las muñecas percatándose de que tenía unas leves marcas rojizas alrededor de ellas.

− ¿Qué fumaste?

Hinata rio débilmente mientras acariciaba la ancha espalda de su novio.

−Creo que Ino y Temari le pusieron algo a mi bebida.

Sasuke ahora lo entendía todo.

−Les pediré de lo que te hayan dado.

Hinata se carcajeo y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

−Pero tengo que admitir…−hablo recargando su peso sobre sus brazos para ver los perlados ojos de su novia.− Que me gustas más tímida y sumisa.

La pelinegra lo miro con ternura. Lo bueno es que la lucidez estaba retomando su lugar, lo malo es que si no hacia algo pronto se desmayaría.

−Te amo.−

−Yo te amo más.−dijo dando un beso en sus rosados labios.

−Entonces… ¿estarás de acuerdo con hacerlo de nuevo?

Sasuke la miro impresionado.

− ¿Ahora?

Hinata asintió risueña.

Si antes no quería a las amigas de su novia ahora las consideraba parte de su familia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Continuara…_**

 _Estoy segura que al estar escribiendo esto me estaba saliendo humo por la cabeza : /_

 _¡Las ideas no me venían!_

 _Siendo sincera este capítulo me avergüenza (/ n \\) siento que me pase de pervertida o que de verdad es un asco de capitulo._

 _Bueno, ustedes critíquenme ¡No sean tan duros! T-T_

 _Si alguien quiere alguna petición en especial para el próximo cap no duden en decírmela :D_

 _Actualizare la próxima semana :* ¡Bye!_

 ** _Agradecimientos:_**

 **Nekiri-chan**

 **MusaSpinelli**

 **Sexy-Tomboy**

 **Momo99**

 **Daisuke-37**

 **Holis**

 **Invader Zam**

 **Rose101226**

 **Ciin uchiha**

 **Nn**

 **Guest**

 **Anny**

 **Me disculpo ante cualquier falta ortografica.**


	7. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

_"Pensamientos"_

 _−Flash Back_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Para Hinata no había nada más estresante que las fiestas de la familia Hyuga, pero le eran más estresantes las fiestas que su padre organizaba para ella.

Tenía que estar de allá para acá, entregando invitaciones, probando diferentes comidas para el sofisticado menú, escoger la mejor decoración, contratar personal y por ultimo comprar prendas apropiadas para la extravagante ocasión.

Las demás dirían que su vida era genial, su padre le daba lo que necesitaba y le hacia las mejores fiestas de todo Japón.

Pero el problema, era que ella no quería nada de eso.

No quería ser el centro de atención ni la cotilla del mes. No quería salir en las portadas de las mejores revistas. No quería ser reconocida solo por el prestigioso apellido "Hyuga". No quería festejar sus logros con personas a su alrededor que ni siquiera conocía.

Solo quería que su padre, su familia y sus amigos estuvieran con ella.

Solo quería eso.

Y hablando de logros…

Se preguntaran ¿Qué logro tuvo ella para el gran evento que se acontecería?

Pues se había graduado de la preparatoria siendo una de las alumnas más destacadas de esta y su padre no quería desaprovechar la situación para dejar nuevamente el nombre de la familia en lo alto.

Como siempre.

Y la verdad, es que se sentía utilizada… por su propio padre.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que pasaba tiempo con su padre? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que su padre le decía un "Bien hecho hija" en vez de un "No esperaba menos de una Hyuga"? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que le había dicho un "Te amo"? ¿Dónde había quedado el apodo de princesita? ¿Dónde había quedado todo el amor que había recibido de su padre cuando ella era más pequeña?

No lo recordaba.

Sin que se diese cuenta un par de lagrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas mientras miraba ausente atreves de la ventana de la cafetería.

Sasuke alzo una ceja al ver dichas gotas saladas.

− ¿Qué te pasa?−

Hinata se sobresalto un poco en su lugar al salir de sus pensamientos. Se le había olvidado que estaba con Sasuke y Naruto en una cafetería.

Rápidamente negó limpiando sus lagrimas.−Solo… solo se me metió una basurita a los ojos.−dijo para después sonreír falsamente.

Sasuke solo asintió mientras Naruto lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

−Voy al tocador.−aviso sin mirarlo realmente y se levanto de su asiento para medio correr al baño de damas. Le dolía la indiferencia de Sasuke.

Naruto siguió con la mirada a su amiga hasta que se perdió por la puerta del baño. Viro sus ojos a su amigo.−Eres un idiota.

Sasuke agrio el ceño al escucharlo.−Mira quién habla.

−No estoy jugando Sasuke.−hablo con una inusual seriedad en su voz.− ¿No se supone que eres novio de Hinata?

− ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? −pregunto descolocado.−Claro que soy su novio.

−Pues no parece ¿acaso no la viste hace unos momentos? ¡Lloro de la nada! ¡Es obvio que le pasa algo!

−Yo le pregunte si tenía algo, ella dijo que no.−el no obligaría a Hinata para que le dijera que le pasara, aun que si estaba preocupado el no la presionaría. Si no le quiso decir que tenia debió ser por algo.

− ¿Y le vas a creer? ¡Si de verdad la quisieras insistirías hasta que te dijera que tiene!

Sasuke miro a su amigo de forma amenazadora. Era mejor que se callara si no quería que le rompiera la boca.

−Ultimadamente ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que haga o no?

−No Sasuke, no te equivoques. A mí me importa un carajo lo que hagas o no. La que me importa es Hinata quien ha aguantado todos tus defectos, los cuales son muchos, como para que tu no pongas mas de tu parte en esta relación. –dijo con una increíble seriedad antes de levantarse de donde se encontraba sentado para irse del local.−Ten cuidado Sasuke, tienes mucha suerte de tener a una persona como Hinata a tu lado. No lo arruines.−dijo antes de salir del local.

Sasuke bajo la mirada pensativo.

¿Por qué las palabras de su dobe amigo le habían afectado tanto?

Era mentira… él no era así con Hinata.

No, claro que no.

El la amaba, eso bastaba y sobraba.

.

.

.

.

.

Un largo y cansado suspiro salió de los rosados labios de la joven de cabellos azulinos. Con desgano, quito de sus adoloridos pies sus zapatos negros y dejo su celular en la mesita de noche para caer boca abajo en su gran y acolchonada cama; cama que en esos instantes le parecía el mismo cielo.

Ese día fue el más fatigante y molesto que había tenido en meses. Su querido padre había tenido la gran idea de adelantar la fiesta haciendo que ella tuviera que trabajar el doble para que todo estuviera perfecto en menos de dos míseros días.

Lo peor de todo es que Hanabi no estaba en casa como para que pudiera ayudarla con todo como siempre, esta se había ido a una excursión escolar y regresaría apenas para la fiesta. Neji tampoco la podía ayudar ya que estaba demasiado ocupado ayudándole a su padre con asuntos de la empresa Hyuga.

La única que le ayudaba era su madre, quien estaba libre de tareas. Pero igualmente dos no era nada.

Hubiese pedido ayuda a sus amigas pero su padre se lo prohibió ya que la última vez que Ino le ayudo para organizar una fiesta sorpresa para Neji, la muy cabezota compro un pastel con una mujer de la vida galante (por no decir prostituta) dentro de este. Cuando terminaron las felicitaciones por parte de todos los familiares, la casi desnuda chica salió de un salto del pastel de merengue.

Fue la peor vergüenza que pudo pasarle a Neji, quien le dejo de hablar por algunos meses hasta que los humos se le bajaron y pudo perdonar a la rubia.

Claro que Tenten también se había enfadado demasiado, y su padre, ¡Ni hablar! Si no fuera porque los Yamanaka eran socios de los Hyuga, Hiashi hubiera puesto fin a la amistad de las chicas.

Pedirle ayuda a alguno de los chicos también estaba rotundamente descartado.

Kiba, Naruto, Suigetsu y Kankuro eran iguales a Ino, así que los resultados no serian muy favorecedores.

Shino, Sai y Gaara tenían una manera de pensar muy oscura y poco normal. Sin ofender a sus queridísimos amigos.

Shikamaru era un flojo y se le haría demasiado problemático organizar una fiesta.

Chouji solo pensaba en comida y Lee en la llama de la juventud.

Juugo era la persona más adecuada para el trabajo pero por desgracia el estaba fuera de la ciudad y no podría ayudarle.

Y Sasuke… de su novio no quería saber nada. No hasta que su cabeza no estuviera tan revuelta.

Después del incidente en la cafetería, las dudas e inseguridad volvieron nuevamente a ella. Habían desaparecido aquella vez que pelearon por las tontas fangirls y Sasuke le había dicho el cuanto la amaba, pero de nuevo regresaron con preguntas que tenían mucho sentido.

¿Y si… Sasuke solo había mentido?

¿Y si en realidad la estaba utilizando?

¿O simple y sencillamente había dejado de amarla?

Pero su raciono y su corazón le decían que él la amaba, aun que casi no lo demostraba el realmente la quería.

Bufo con desespero.

No había querido hablar con él en esos días para no confundirse aun más. Lo mejor era no hablar con él hasta el día de la fiesta. Tal vez en esos pocos días que tenía podría pensar mejor las cosas y despejar su mente de cualquier duda.

Con esa idea en mente, decidió tomar un relajante baño antes de dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

−A ver… ¿Quieres que te ayude o no?

Sasuke rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos mientras su cuerpo se recargaba en la pared. Pose que a muchas ponía locas.

− ¿En qué me podrías ayudar tú, Shisui?

−Según lo que me contaste, estas metido en problemas.

Era verdad, él le conto todo lo que había pasado en la cafetería con Naruto y Hinata. De hecho, Sasuke le contaba todos sus problemas a Shisui desde hace años.

Raro ¿no?

Lo más raro es que su primo siempre tenía soluciones coherentes para sus problemas.

−Escúchame bien y pon atención primito. Al paso que vas, perderás a Hinata en menos de lo que te imaginas. Se nota a leguas que se aman, pero tal vez Hinata se canse de tu frialdad y tu indiferencia. Te dejara y buscara a alguien quien si le dé la atención y el cariño que anhela.

−Ella me ama.

−Pero no es de palo. Tiene sentimientos. A ver ¿tu como te sentías cuando te ignoraba por estar mirando y siguiendo a Naruto?

Sasuke desvió la mirada. No le gustaba recodar esos momentos llenos de tristeza y odio. Recordar como Hinata ni se inmutaba de su existencia lo estremecían y un pequeño dolor en el pecho se instalaba. Sabía que el dolor no era más grande solo por que Hinata ya estaba a su lado.

Shisui sonrió al ver la reacción esperada de su primo. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano, estaba seguro de que le dolió la mención del pasado.

−Duele ¿Cierto? imagínate entonces que tanto dolor sentirías si Hinata se mostrara fría contigo dentro de su relación.

Quería que su primo se callara de una vez por todas.

−Yo no soy frio con ella.

− ¡Pues creo que solo se te quita la frialdad cuando tienes sexo con ella! Pocas veces te he visto cariñoso con ella y esas pocas son cuando estas celoso e intentas alejar a los chicos de ella.

Sasuke desvió la mirada nuevamente tratando de que el pequeño, casi inexistente sonrojo desapareciera de sus mejillas. También se reprendía interiormente al aceptar que todo lo que decía su primo era verdad. Era un bastardo.

−También estoy seguro de que cuando tienes sexo con ella…

−Shisui.−pronuncio con un aire amenazante y de advertencia.

−Déjame acabar. Te decía que estoy seguro que cuando haces el amor con ella nunca piensas en hacerla sentir bien a ella.

− ¿Eso que tiene que ver con lo otro idiota?−pregunto desconcertado y hastiado.

−Mucho.− respondió haciendo un énfasis en la palabra.− ¿Quieres que se sienta querida y deseada? Esmérate en hacerla sentir bien ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron sexo suave?

No recordaba ninguna vez que hubieran tenido sexo suave. Todas sus veces eran atrabancadas, duras y fogosas, a veces en lugares poco comunes e incómodos. Pero estaba seguro de que eso no hacia menos placenteros sus encuentros y los gemidos de su novia lo comprobaba.

Tu silencio me lo responde todo. Ahora otra pregunta, su primera vez ¿Fue romántica? ¿Fue lo que ella se merecía?

No y no. Sabía que su primera vez no fue romántica, que fue en una biblioteca. También sabía que Hinata se merecía más, merecía todas esas cursilerías y tonterías que las mujeres anhelaban. Pero por ella estaba dispuesto a hacer todas esas idioteces y más.

−Lo sabía. No seas tan cerrado Sasuke, hazle saber todo lo que te causa, demuéstrale día a día cuanto la amas. Si te es difícil usar las palabras demuéstraselo con acciones. Esa chica es especial y sé que pasara muchísimo tiempo para que una igual exista.− sonrió burlón.−Si yo la hubiese conocido primero sería mi esposa.

Los ojos de Sasuke se llenaron de furia.

−Antes muerto.

−Me lo imaginaba.−alzo los hombros y se levanto de donde estaba sentado.− Cuídala Sasuke, porque así como tú, el impenetrable Sasuke, hay muchos hombres haya afuera que darían todo por una chica como lo es Hinata-chan.

Observo como su primo abandonaba su habitación para quedar completamente solo dentro de esta.

Lo que le dijo su primo le afecto, pero aun no lo convencía del todo.

.

.

.

.

−Te llevare a una estupenda tienda. Tienen los mejores vestidos del mundo, hace unos días pase por ahí y mire un vestido de gala hermoso, perfecto para ti.−volteo sonriente hacia su amiga, para después bajar lentamente las conmisturas de sus labios. Se miraba decaída y triste, no parecía la Hinata que ella conocía.−Hinata-chan ¿Pasa algo?−pregunto con delicadeza.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y fingió estar bien.

−Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansada ya sabes, no eh tenido mucho tiempo para descansar.

−Comprendo.−dijo aun sin creérselo.−Bueno, ¿Qué tal si vamos por ese vestido y luego vamos a comer? Y de postre podemos ordenar unos deliciosos rollos de canela.

Hinata sonrío. Eso era lo más hermoso de tener amigas, sabían cómo sacarte una sonrisa en los momentos más difíciles.

−Gracias Ino.

Ino negó sonriente mientras agitaba la mano.− ¿Para qué están las mejores amigas?−se colgó del brazo de su amiga y empezó a andar por el gran centro comercial mientras hablaba sobre las nuevas tendencias de la moda y sobre el hermoso vestido color rojo que usaría el día de la fiesta.

Hinata solo sonreía divertida, olvidando por un momento la estúpida fiesta y sus problemas con Sasuke.

−Mira.−dijo una vez que llegaron a la elegante tienda.−La otra vez pasaba por aquí y me acorde de ti, combina con tu piel nívea y tus ojos plateados. Y tu cabello medianoche le hará un fabuloso contraste. –camino un poco hacia el aparador y le mostro el indicado.− ¿Te gusta?

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron al ver dicho vestido. Si bien no le gustaban las fiestas formales y las de gala eso no significaba que no le gustaran los vestidos que se usaban para la ocasión. Era hermoso y ella estaba más dispuesta a usarlo en la agobiante fiesta.

−Me encanta.− respondió una vez que salió de sus pensamientos.

−Sabia que te gustaría. Ven, vamos al mostrador para pagarlo.

Hinata asintió y siguió a su rubia amiga.

−Por cierto ¿Cuánto cuesta?−pregunto dispuesta a sacar su tarjeta de crédito o la chequera que su padre le obligo a utilizar.

−De eso no te preocupes. Esta va por mi cuenta.

− ¿Qué?− paro su caminar en seco.− ¡No, no, no! ¡ino, yo lo comprare!

−Sabía que dirías eso.−dijo en un suspiro.− ¿Recuerdas hace un año cuando accidentalmente se me cayó el vino de mi padre en tu vestido color crema?

−Como olvidarlo, mi madre casi llora al ver su vestido favorito arruinado.−musito recordando la fiesta de hacia un año atrás, exactamente el día que ella toco en un recital y su padre quiso festejar que su primogénita toco el piano como una prodigio.

−Bueno, entonces toma eso como una compensación por ese incidente con el vestido ¿Vale?

Hinata suspiro rendida. Sabía que una vez que a su amiga se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no lo dejaba ni aun que le dijeran que estaba loca.

−Te lo compensare.

−Compénsame con dejar que te arregle el cabello y el maquillaje el día de la fiesta.

−De acuerdo.− respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

− ¡Genial! ¡A Sasuke se le caerá la baba al verte!−exclamo sonriente mientras se encaminaba a la caja, sin notar la mueca de dolor que hizo Hinata al oír el nombre de su novio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que Ino la dejo devuelta en su casa, a escondías de todos se fue a caminar al parque que estaba dentro de la prestigiosa colonia en la cual vivía.

Sabía que si avisaba, su padre era capaz de mandar a un guarda espaldas con ella, o Neji querría dejar de trabajar solo para acompañarla o su madre le diría que no porque era muy tarde para que anduviera sola en la calle.

Ella quería estar sola.

Las cosas sin importancia se despejaban de su mente cuando respiraba el aire fresco. Podía pensar con tranquilidad cuando miraba las tenues nubes y los tonos de color amarillo y rojizo instalarse en el cielo cuando se ponía el sol.

Cuando no tenía una relación con Sasuke ella todos los días salía de su casa para leer un libro sentada en una banca del parque. Ese tipo de salidas se acabaron cuando se entero de que Sasuke era sumamente celoso, y como el parque estaba cerca de las preparatorias y universidades los chicos pasaban por ahí y más de una vez se la habían comido con la mirada.

Era una de las cosas que no le gustaban de Sasuke. Vale, lo admitía. Al principio le encantaba que Sasuke mostrara celos y hasta posesividad, la hacía sentirse querida y amada. A todas las chicas les gusta eso alguna vez de su vida. Ese gusto disminuyo cuando descubrió que los celos de Sasuke eran excesivos y agresivos. Claro que a ella nunca le había puesto una mano encima como para lastimarla, sabía que era incapaz de hacer eso, pero con quienes se desquitaba era con los chicos que la miraban y le coqueteaban.

Ya hasta una vez lo habían denunciado, pero claro, nadie puede contra Fugaku Uchiha; quien no estaba nada contento de sacar a su hijo menor de la comisaria por una estupidez. Ya le había advertido que la próxima vez que volviera a estar metido allí por lo mismo, lo dejaría dentro de las rejas hasta que cumpliera su corta condena. La cual era 72 horas dentro de las rejas.

−Hinata.

Volteo veloz al oír la voz tan conocida tras sus espaldas.

−Sasuke.−observo como este se sentaba al lado de ella en la banca.

− ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hinata frunció el ceño.−Solo vine a caminar.

Quedaron unos largos y eternos segundos en un tenso silencio. Cada uno mirando puntos diferentes del suelo.

−Te había dicho que no me gusta que salgas sola a este parque.

La oji perla apretó la mandíbula. Desde que escucho su voz tras ella sabía perfectamente que le diría algo de eso.

−Solo vine a caminar y respirar aire fresco, Sasuke.

− ¿No podía ser en el gran jardín de tu casa? O me hubieses hablado para acompañarte.

− ¿Por qué me tienes tanta desconfianza? Se supone que eres mi novio.− pregunto con dureza en su voz, dureza forzada por qué sabía que en el primer descuido el nudo que había crecido en su garganta podría desatarse al igual que un incontrolable llanto.

−No es que no te tenga confianza Hinata. Solo que sabes que no me gusta que vengas a este parque sola.

−Por favor, ¿Qué me podría pasar en un parque como este? ¿Acaso me asaltarían? ¿Me secuestrarían? ¿Me violarían? Este parque es más seguro que tu casa o la mía. Tiene guardias y cámaras de seguridad por doquier.

−No seas tonta Hinata. Sabes bien porque me desagrada que vengas a este parque.−hablo mirándola con extrañeza. Nunca la había hablado de esa manera tan hosca y sarcástica.

− ¡No!−exploto levantándose del asiento.− ¡Lo que pasa es que tu no me tienes confianza!

Sasuke la miro con impresión. Trato de hablar pero ella lo interrumpió.

− ¡Eres tan celoso y posesivo que a veces pienso que no me tienes ni la más mínima confianza! ¡¿Es eso verdad?! ¡¿No me tienes confianza?!

−Hinata, cálmate.−trato de calmarla mientras le tomaba las manos. Nunca la había visto tan histérica.

− ¡No! ¡No me voy a calmar!−se zafo del agarre rudamente mientras lagrimas escurrían de su rostro.− ¡Se acabo!

El corazón de Sasuke dejo de latir, sus pupilas se dilataron y su rostro perdió color. Había… ¿había escuchado bien?

− ¿Qué?−pregunto incrédulo, rogando a todos los dioses que su oído le había fallado, que había sido una mala pasada que le estaba jugando su mente.

− ¡¿Para qué seguir?! ¡Si me amaras tanto como dices hacerlo no serias tan frio e indiferente conmigo! ¡Me tendrías confianza y estarías a mi lado en los peores momentos!−sollozo fuertemente.−Yo si te amo, pero me canse de esperar a que cambiaras tu manera de ser hacia conmigo.−musito con dolor antes de correr hacia la salida del parque, dejando aun petrificado Sasuke, plantado en el suelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Amor.

¿Qué es amor?

Según su diccionario es un conjunto de sentimientos y emociones que ligan una persona a otra, o bien a las cosas o ideas.

Ella amaba, pero no estaba segura de que el amor que sentía fuera mutuo. Nunca lo supo con certeza realmente. Quien la conocía a profundidad, sabía que ella era una persona con muchos sentimientos y emociones, que ella estaba llena de ellos y que algunos de estos sabia utilizarlos perfectamente mientras otros aun no los dominaba.

Pero ella, no sabía cómo describir el amor.

Era extraño, ya que siempre creció rodeada de personas que la aman, como su madre, padre, su hermana, su primo, familia y amigos.

Ella amo a un chico que nunca vio un interés romántico en ella. Después aprendió a amar a un chico que en un principio le era indiferente (por así decirlo) y resultaba ser que el siempre la había amado.

Pero no sabía cómo describir lo que era el amor, solo podía sentirlo, mas no describirlo.

Le frustraba no saber expresar con palabras lo que significaba el amar de manera romántica a una persona. Le parecía increíble no poder hacerlo.

Ella había leído poemas, novelas y mirado películas románticas y melosas que expresaban lo que era el amor con historias increíbles y hermosas. Pero ella quería expresar lo que era el amor mediante su corazón, ella misma, con sus propias palabras y sentimientos, no por un dialogo de una novela o un párrafo que leyó en un libro.

Quería saber describirlo.

Al parecer eso ya no sería posible.

Lo único que venía a su mente cuando escuchaba la palabra amor era dolor, tristeza, decepción, confusión y más dolor.

Al llegar a la mansión con la respiración agitada al igual que su corazón, se cuestiono si había hecho lo correcto al terminar de esa manera su relación con Sasuke. Y no solo eso se cuestiono, se cuestiono si era verdad que ella quería terminar con la relación.

La respuesta era más que clara.

Ella no quería dejar a Sasuke. Pero tampoco quería que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado.

Puede que estuviera actuando de una manera impulsiva poco propia de ella pero fue un arranque de enojo y osadía, como si todas las emociones acumuladas se juntaran y explotaran al momento de que Sasuke le recordó que odiaba que fuera al parque sin compañía.

Estaba tan confundida y desorientada. Su corazón le gritaba y suplicaba volver hacia Sasuke mientras su cerebro le llevaba la contraria, diciéndole que no fuera tonta, que si volvía saldría lastimada.

Quería callar a su estúpido cerebro y correr hacia los cálidos brazos de Sasuke.

Ella no quería dejar de sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, no quería dejar de sentir sus caricias ni su cuerpo. No quería dejarlo.

Simplemente lo amaba con locura. Su corazón tamboreaba cuando olfateaba el aroma tan varonil impregnado en el, siempre olía igual. Su rostro se arrebolaba cuando miraba esos negros ojos azabaches. Su tripa cosquilleaba tan solo con verlo sonreír ladinamente.

Lo adoraba.

Pero no quería salir lastimada gracias a su frialdad e indiferencia.

Tal vez era mejor que ambos tomaran caminos diferentes. El podría encontrar una mujer con la cual dejaría de ser frio y ella… ¿Para qué mentir? Moriría lentamente sin su amor.

−Hinata ¿Ya terminaste? –salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Ino hablándole tras la puerta. Tan abstraída en sus cavilaciones que había olvidado que Ino estaba esperando que terminara de darse una ducha para poder arreglarla. Tanta era su ensimismamiento que no se había percatado de que estaba frente a un espejo mientras sus ojos soltaban lágrimas. Tanta, que ni se acordaba que ese mismo día era su fiesta.

− ¡S-si Ino-chan! ¡V-voy en un s-segundo!−exclamo tratando de que su voz no sonara estrangulada. Nadie sabía que había terminado su relación con Sasuke. Todos pensaban que su rostro ojeroso y más pálido de lo normal se debía a la presión de organizar una fiesta a la cual asistirían muchísimos invitados. No quería que su madre y sus amigos se preocuparan. Cuando todo el asunto acabara, podría hablar con ellos y explicarles el por qué tomo la dolorosa decisión de dejar a un lado al amor de su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dos días habían pasado desde que Sasuke salió por la puerta de la mansión, para entrar cinco horas después por la misma y encerrase en su habitación para no salir de esta.

Mikoto estaba muy preocupada por su hijo. No había querido salir ni comer nada, solo se la pasaba acostado y por más que trataba de sacarle que le pasaba no le decía absolutamente nada. Estaba ido.

No podía pedirle ayuda a Fugaku o a Itachi, ya que ellos estaban fuera del país y no volverían hasta dentro de una semana. No le pidió ayuda a Hinata porque tenía el presentimiento de que ella estaba involucrada con eso. Lo único que ponía de esa manera a su hijo era la ojiperla que tenía como novia. Lo comprobó cuando la primera vez que se le había declarado esta lo rechazo.

Al borde de la desesperación y el llanto su única idea fue llamarle a Shisui, quien había dicho que iría lo más rápido posible para ayudar a su primo.

Mientras caminaba en círculo en el estudio con los nervios y la preocupación de punta, escucho los rápidos pasos de alguien que conocía bien.

−Tia Mikoto.−era Shisui, quien se veía agitado.

− ¡Shisui!−exclamo corriendo hacia su sobrino para mirarlo con los ojos acuosos. Esperanzada en encontrar la ayuda que quería para su hijo.

− ¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke?−en cuanto escucho la preocupada voz de su tía atreves de su móvil no dudo ni un segundo en salir disparado de su casa para llegar a la de sus tíos. Más fue su preocupación cuando escucho que era Sasuke el que estaba mal. Ya se olía que era lo causante de todo.

Mikoto negó mientras las lágrimas fluían.−No lo sé. Hace dos días salió sin avisar y regreso con los ojos rojos para después encerrarse en su habitación. No quiere comer ni salir, solo se la pasa en cama y no me dice que tiene.

−Quédate aquí tía.−dijo en un suspiro.− Tranquilízate, yo me encargo.

Mitoko asintió sin dejar de llorar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando conoció a Hinata, se dio cuenta de que ella era diferente a todas las demás.

Ella no gritaba, no se le colgaba en el cuello, era seria y delicada.

No era como las demás niñas del jardín de infancia.

Supo que ella era diferente, ella le caía bien a comparación de las demás escandalosas niñas.

Cuando pasaron a la primaria curiosamente se irritaba con cualquier niño que estuviera al lado de Hinata. El no quería verla con ningún niño que no fuera **él.** Le molestaba ver que los niños le dijeran que tenia bonitos ojos o que se veía tierna sonrojada, solo **él** podía decírselo.

Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no solo le agradaba, le gustaba mucho.

Pasaron a cuarto de primaria y mientras más la veía, sentía que más le gustaba. Le gustaba su sonrisa, su cabello azulino, sus grandes ojos lilas, su risa, su voz, todo ella le encantaba.

Era un amor puro y limpio.

Hasta que ella lo rechazo al declararle sus sentimientos.

Su frialdad incremento al igual que su indiferencia hacia las personas y los sentimientos.

Pasaron tres años y todo cambio.

Entro a la secundaria con todos sus antiguos compañeros del jardín de infancia y secundaria.

Todo pasaba con normalidad, fangirls siguiéndolo, su mejor amigo con el siempre, Sakura declarándole su amor a cada rato, Kakashi llegaba tarde a todas sus clases, Gui les insistía a todos usar esos expandes verdes y el actuaba como siempre: indiferencia total.

Hasta que un día, la rutina se rompió.

Recordaba el día en el que la directora de la escuela entro a su aula y les dio la noticia de que una nueva alumna se integraría con ellos. Cosa que lo extraño levemente, estaba a medio curso, era extraño.

Lo que si le sorprendió monumentalmente, fue que la alumna que se integraba al grupo era nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuga. El amor de su vida.

Lucia tan diferente a como la recordaba. Su cabello que antes era muy corto, ahora le llegaba hasta el final de su espalda, sus facciones habían cambiado pero no por eso dejaban de ser suaves y su cuerpo, por dios su cuerpo era hermoso. Dejo las chaquetas holgadas para ponerse ropa de su talla.

Era preciosa.

Al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar. Nunca pensó que ella volvería de esa manera tan repentina, sin previo aviso. Sus dudas se disiparon al recordar que ella amaba a su mejor amigo.

La ignoro.

Todo el curso fue lo mismo, hasta que pasaron a segundo de secundaria no pudo más y se propuso a ser el mejor amigo de la ojiperla. Solo para estar cerca de ella, sin importar que ella no lo quisiera como algo mas.

Pasó el tiempo y sentía que cada vez se enamoraba más de ella. Sus sentimientos eran hermosos, ella era tan diferente. Al tiempo supo que la deseaba, se dio cuenta cuando empezó a tener sueños húmedos con ella, y es que era imposible no percatarse de ese hermoso cuerpo que tenía, digno de una diosa.

Cuando entraron a la preparatoria le confesó nuevamente sus sentimientos con un poco de miedo a una nueva negativa.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ser besado por ella, dando como respuesta a que ella sentía lo mismo que el.

Tanto lo quería que ese mismo día se entrego a él en el mismo lugar.

Dos años de relación mandados al carajo ¿De quién era la culpa?

De él.

Solo de él.

Debió de hacerle caso a Naruto y a Shisui cuando le dijeron que se estaba portando muy seco con Hinata. Debió tratarla como se lo merecía, tratarla como una verdadera princesa.

Pero no, su orgullo y soberbia le impedían demostrar más abiertamente cuanto la amaba.

Fue un idiota.

Ahora se encontraba entre las penumbras de su habitación, sin ganas de nada. Las lágrimas ya ni siquiera salían pues al parecer se habían acabado. Hace mucho que no lloraba. La sensación de las lagrimas bajar por sus pómulos se le hacía hasta extraña.

¿Qué cojones iba a hacer sin ella?

−Sasuke.−escucho la voz de Shisui.

No lo miro pues estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta de su habitación.

−Lárgate.

Shisui suspiro extendidamente. Sabía que no sería fácil convencer a su primo desahogarse. Así que lo haría a su manera.

−Te ah dejado ¿Cierto?

La pregunta quedo al aire, pues Sasuke ni se inmuto. Siguió dándole la espalda en silencio.

−Te lo dije.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula.−Cierra la boca.

− ¿Por qué? Si yo solo estoy hablando con la verdad. Te dije que la perderías si no cambiabas de actitud.

Otro silencio se instalo en la habitación.

−Cobarde.

Agrio el ceño mas no dejo de darle la espalda.−Vete.

−No, no me iré. Con esto que estás haciendo estas demostrando que no la amas como dices hacerlo.

−Yo si la amo.

−Pues no se nota ¿Tumbarte en la cama a llorar sin salir de tu habitación por dos días? ¡Valla que la amas!−dijo con sarcasmo sabiendo que lo estaba provocando.

−Que sugieres que haga idiota. Ella dejo más que claro que no me ama.

Le salió un tic en la ceja izquierda mientras apretaba los puños tratando de contenerse para no darle un golpe en su cabezota hueca.

−Sugiero que levantes tu culo de esa cama, te des un baño, comas algo, te pongas mono y que vayas hacia ella rogándole que te perdone ¿La amas? Haz lo que te digo en ese caso y deja de chillar como niña. Lucha por su amor, lucha por ella. Si te estás rindiendo tan fácilmente entonces significa que no la amas tanto como dices hacerlo. Cuando amas algo no lo dejas ir tan fácilmente, luchas y luchas sin importar las heridas que te puedan dejar.

Silencio fue lo que se escucho después del corto discurso que dio Shisui.

Si eso no hacia reaccionar a Sasuke entonces no sabía que mas hacer. Saco su lado cursi y eso solo usaba en situaciones extremas. El también tenía su lado meloso.

Al ver que el silencio se había extendido por dos largos minutos suspiro con pesar. No funciono.

O eso fue lo que pensó hasta que escucho la voz de Sasuke.

−Sal de mi habitación a menos que quieras verme desnudo. Tomare un baño.

Sonrió ampliamente ante las palabras dichas por su primo.

−Tranquilo Sasuke, me iré para no ver tus miserias.

Sasuke sonrío al momento que ladeaba un poco el rostro para ver que su primo estaba por salir de su habitación.

−Shisui.

Shisui detuvo su andar para voltear su rostro y mirar a su primo interrogante.

Miro con diversión que hacia una mueca, como si le costara decir lo que estaba a punto de soltar.

−Gracias.−musito realmente agradecido con su primo. El tenía planeado quedarse el resto de su vida tirado en su cama pero con las palabras de su primo se dio cuenta de que él no podía vivir sin Hinata, la quería para siempre a su lado.

−No hay de que… Sasuke-chibi.−dijo con diversión haciendo fruncir el ceño a su primo.

−Te la paso solo por hoy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para gastar mi tiempo contigo.

−Suerte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche pasaba lentamente para ella. Su padre no le prestaba atención, su madre estaba demasiado ocupada con las esposas de los millonarios amigos de su padre, sus amigos bailaban con sus respectivas parejas o con algún ligue que obtuvieron en la fiesta y ella solo saludaba con educación a los importantes ejecutivos que habían asistido a su fiesta mientras también rechazaba ofertas de baile de uno que otro hijo de algún empresario.

Extrañaba a Sasuke. Anhelaba que él estuviera con ella, que la besara y abrazara. Pero sabía que eso ya no sería posible.

Alzo un poco la vista mirando que su amiga Ino caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

− ¿No ha llegado Sasuke?−le pregunto una vez que estuvo frente a ella. Ino estaba extrañada de que Sasuke aun no llegase, el nunca hacia eso y menos si es de Hinata de quien se trataba.

Hinata trago saliva y trato que sus ojos no se aguaran.

El no llegaría.

−H-hace u-un m-momento llamo y-y d-dijo que n-no p-podría asistir. –mintió para no preocuparla. Nadie sabía que ella había terminado con él. Ella no quería amargarle la fiesta a nadie.

Ino hizo una mueca sin creer la pobre escusa que le dio su amiga.− ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

Hinata negó.−Hace u-un r-rato que me siento m-mal. Si preguntan p-por mi ¿P-podrías d-decir que me r-retire a d-descansar?

Ino asintió energéticamente.−No te preocupes Hinata-chan. De todos modos tu presencia aquí fue mucha. No creo que tu padre se enoje.

Hinata asintió agradecida y se levanto de su silla. Era verdad, no creía que su padre se molestara si se retiraba a su habitación. Al fin y al cabo había permanecido en la fiesta por lo menos cinco horas.

−Nos vemos mañana.−se despidió Ino dándole un abrazo.

Hinata asintió separándose lentamente del abrazo y le regalo una sonrisa cálida antes de dar la vuelta dispuesta a subir las escaleras de la mansión para dirigirse a su cuarto.

.

.

.

Soltó un gran suspiro cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí. Camino hacia su cama y se sentó sobre ella para quitarse esos tacones plateados que había comprado para que hicieran juego con su vestido blanco.

Se observo en el espejo mirando el entallado vestido de gala que tenía un escote de corazón dejando sus hombros al descubierto. Pegado a su cuerpo desde sus senos y torso para darla vuelo al llegar a sus caderas, la tela caía grácilmente hasta sus pies, lo suficiente moderado como para que ella pudiera caminar sin complicaciones. Tenía unos pequeños diamantes en el inicio del escote y su espalda estaba descubierta dejando ver su blanca y suave espalda. Su cabello estaba recogido en una moderna coleta alta dejando su flequillo y su rostro tenía un leve y bonito maquillaje.

Cerró un momento los ojos y un par de pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas.

Cuanto lo extrañaba…

−Hinata.

Su corazón se detuvo unos segundos y las ganas de llorar aumentaron.

¡Se estaba volviendo loca! ¡Ya hasta oía la voz de Sasuke decir su nombre!

Sin poder evitarlo un sollozo salió de sus labios.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su espalda al sentir una mano masculina sobre ella y una respiración cerca de su rostro.

Abrió como platos sus ojos y lo miro.

Sasuke estaba inclinado hacia su altura con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada.

Trato de decir algo pero todas las palabras se atoraron en su garganta mas sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir libres.

Espero pacientemente a que Sasuke rompiera el silencio pero al ver que no decía ni una palabra saco todas sus fuerzas para poder desatar aquel nudo que tenía en su garganta para poder pronunciar una pregunta.

− ¿Q-que h-haces a-aquí?−pregunto entre sollozos.

Sasuke movió su mano hacia la mejilla mojada de Hinata para limpiar con ternura su mejilla.

−Estoy aquí, porque te amo.

El corazón de Hinata se agito al escuchar esa palabra que pensó que nunca volvería a oír de esos labios que tanto amaba. Levanto un poco el rostro y se impresiono al ver los ojos de Sasuke levemente rojizos e hinchados.

Sasuke se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de Hinata, tomo sus manos y las beso tiernamente impresionando aun más a la Hyuga.

−Se que no soy lo que esperabas como novio.−Hinata intento replicar pero Sasuke no se lo permitió.−Se que a veces soy un poco brusco contigo, que soy demasiado celoso y posesivo. El ser celoso o posesivo no significa que no te tenga confianza Hinata, de los que no me confió son de los demás. No me perdonaría nunca si alguna vez te pasara algo, por eso te cuido así, con posesividad. Y es que eres tan preciosa, tanto que me da mucho miedo; miedo a que un tipo mejor que yo te enamore y te arranque de mis brazos. Pues, se que mereces algo mejor que aun chico arrogante y frio. Pero soy tan egoísta que no quiero dejarte, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero que seas solamente y únicamente mía.−explico con una inusual ternura impregnada en su voz.

Hinata miraba con los ojos vidriosos al Uchiha. –Sasuke…− el oji negro interrumpió cualquier palabra que fuese a salir de su rosada boca con un suave beso. Un pequeño rose que dejo sin habla a Hinata.

−Si me amas, no me dejes.−dijo cuando se separo del corto beso que lo dejo con ganas de mas.−Prometo que hare un esfuerzo para cambiar y ser digno de tu amor, y si ya no me amas te enamorare nuevamente. Luchare por ti sin importar cuantas veces me rechaces.−sinceramente le estaba costando muchísimo decir todo aquello, no es que le desagradara decirlo, sino que él era tan poco expresivo que batallaba demasiado para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Quiso seguir aun que su cerebro se estuviera sobre exigiendo solo para que la oji perla volviera a su lado, pero no pudo pues sintió la deliciosa presión de los labios de Hinata contra los suyos, cegando sus sentidos y olvidando lo que estaba por decir.

Hinata tomo delicadamente las mejillas de Sasuke para apegarlo más hacia ella. Lo amaba y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo, no después de comprobar con sus propios oídos y ojos que Sasuke también la amaba. Cada palabra que él dijo la tenia grabada y guardada en su mente como un valioso tesoro y recordatorio que decía que **_el si la amaba._** Sus palabras fueron capases de sanar cualquier herida que no hace mucho estuvo abierta y también fueron capases de disipar cualquier duda que hubo en su corazón.

Rompió lentamente el beso escuchando con una sonrisa el pequeño gruñido disconforme que soltó Sasuke.−Nunca dejare de amarte Sasuke. Aun que pasen mil años este amor que siento hacia ti nunca disminuirá, al contrario, crecerá ante cada día que pase.−susurro convencida de sus palabras. Tomo un par de largas bocanadas de aire y paso sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro mientras recargaba la barbilla en su hombro.−Te amo.−le susurro al oído.

Sasuke suspiro largamente mientras cerraba los ojos y correspondía lentamente el abrazo. Sonrió ladinamente dejándose llevar por el momento que se podría clasificar como romántico. Estaba seguro de que si antes hubiese visto todo lo que estaba pasando en una película romántica se hubiese empalagado por tanta cursilería y miel que derramaba la escena. Pero a decir verdad, en ese momento no estaba tan seguro de ello, ya que sentía un agradable hormigueo en su vientre al igual que su corazón latía alocado. El revoloteo de en su estomago incremento cuando escucho una pregunta en susurro que le hizo Hinata. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y su sonrisa se acrecentó.

− ¿Quieres ser mi novio?−escucho el pequeño susurro cerca de su oído.

Soltó una carcajada y se dispuso a contestar.

−Sí, sí quiero.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente al escuchar la respuesta de Sasuke. Como ella había tomado la estúpida decisión de terminar la relación pensó que sería justo que esta vez ella fuera quien le pidiera ser su novio a Sasuke.

Se separo lo suficiente de él como para sellar sus labios de nuevo contra los de él azabache.

Fue un beso cargado de amor y ternura. Fue un beso que sin proponerlo fue el juramento de una vida eterna juntos. Un beso que borro cualquier duda existente. Un beso que transmitió muchos sentimientos y emociones.

Sasuke fue quien rompió el beso esta vez mirando el rostro sonrosado que tenia a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia.

Recordó vagamente todo lo que le dijo su primo y decidió poner en marcha su plan.

−Te ves hermosa con este vestido.

Hinata se sonrojo y bajo la mirada apenada.

Llevo dos de sus dedos para levantar su barbilla, obligándola a mirarle.

Presiono nuevamente sus labios contra los de ella y esta vez decidió profundizar el beso. Dio una pequeña mordida al labio inferior haciéndola gemir débilmente y dándole acceso a su tibia cavidad. Movió lentamente su lengua, frotándola contra la suya con movimientos delicados, algo que extraño a Hinata pero tampoco iría a quejarse ya que ella estaba disfrutando la delicadeza que estaba utilizando el azabache.

Sasuke la recostó suavemente sobre la cama, situándose encima de ella mientras sostenía su peso con sus rodillas y manos sin dejar de besarla.

Hinata se dejo hacer mientras enrollaba delicadamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino. Estaba maravillada ante la delicadeza con la que la trataba Sasuke.

El oji negro fue depositando besos en las sonrosadas mejillas de su novia para ir bajando hasta el escote que dejaba el vestido, besando con devoción la suave y tersa piel, sacándole pequeños gemidos a Hinata y haciendo que inevitablemente su miembro recibiera un tirón al escucharla. Llevo una de sus manos hacia bajo de su vestido para acariciar una de sus piernas.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la menuda chica. Mordió delicadamente su labio inferior para retener cualquier gemido que amenazara con salir. Sin querer quedarse atrás ante el juego previo llevo sus temblorosas manos hacia el borde de la camisa negra de Sasuke para subirla lentamente mientras aprovechaba para rosar sus manos contra el pecho del azabache.

Al igual que Hinata, Sasuke llevo lentamente sus manos hacia el inicio del vestido y lo bajo hasta que sus dos pechos estuvieron descubiertos. –Hermosa.−susurro al verla con los ojos nublados por el placer y con la respiración agitada.

Hinata suspiro y le sonrió pudorosamente.

Bajo sus labios para dejar un camino de besos hacia sus pezones. Tomo entre su boca el pezón izquierdo y succiono con tortuosa lentitud haciendo que la espalda de Hinata se arqueara y que gimiera su nombre.

Llevo ambas manos a la cabeza de Sasuke, presionándola delicadamente mientras sentía su lengua jugar con su pecho. Sus bragas ya estaban mojadas y su cuerpo dejaba ver una ligera capa de sudor.

−Sasuke.−musito levemente si dejar de sentir las succiones que le daba a su pecho. Gimió fuerte cuando cambio de pecho, aliviando un poco su duro pezón derecho.

El Uchiha llevo su mano hacia la palpitante intimidad de Hinata. Metió su mano dentro de las bragas blancas de Hinata y llevo sus dedos al clítoris para frotar su dedo índice delicadamente en los mojados labios. Movió circularmente mientras escuchaba los gloriosos gemidos qué soltaba la pequeña mujer que tenia debajo de su cuerpo.

− ¡Ahg!−exclamo retorciéndose al sentir el dedo intruso dentro de ella.

Sasuke llevo sus labios hacia los de Hinata para besarlos y mordisquearlos.

Lentamente y con pesar se separo del cálido cuerpo de la oji perla para quitar sus pantalones y zapatos quedando solamente en un bóxer negro. Aprovecho también para quitar completamente el vestido del cuerpo de la chica al igual que las pequeñas bragas.

Un gruñido ronco escapo de sus labios al ver el hermoso cuerpo siendo iluminado por los sutiles rayos de la luna.

− ¿Podrías desatarte el cabello?−pidió en un susurro, anhelando ver su cabello azulino desparramado en las sabanas blancas de la gran cama.

Hinata asintió con un sonrojo hasta las orejas y se incorporo sobre la cama para llevar sus manos a su cabello dejando que callera como cascada. Se recorto nuevamente dejando su cabello en una forma de abanico sobre la cama. Le sonrío tiernamente a Sasuke, haciéndolo sentir dichoso.

Sasuke le sonrió ladinamente antes de separar con delicadeza las piernas de Hinata para colocarse entre ellas. Paso lentamente su miembro por la mojada vulva haciéndolos gemir a ambos. Penetro lentamente y tomándose su tiempo al momento que observaba las muecas de placer que hacia Hinata. Los ojos de ambos tenían una capa cristalina debido al placer que sentían.

Hinata abrió la boca mas no emitió ningún sonido, disfruto como nunca cada rose que sentía de las penetraciones de Sasuke. Era la primera vez que la trataba con tanta delicadeza y amor.

Al igual que Hinata, Sasuke disfrutaba el momento. Nunca pensó que tener sexo suave se sentirá tan jodidamente bien. No podía negar que todas las veces que habían hecho el amor para él, y sabia bien que también para ella, eran increíbles, pero esta vez era muy especial. Sentía que con eso había hecho una promesa de mejorar para Hinata, para darle lo que realmente se merecía.

Se mordió el labio cuando sintió las pequeñas uñas de Hinata enterrarse en sus antebrazos, signo de que de verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

−S-sasuke…−gimió cuando lo sintió en lo más profundo de ella. Se arqueo dando una espectacular vista de sus pechos a Sasuke que no quiso desaprovechar y sin dejar de embestirla puso su boca en uno de los pezones mientras el otro seno lo amasaba con delicadeza.

Un gruñido salió de la garganta del pelinegro cuando las piernas de Hinata se enrollaron en su cadera presionándolo más contra si, enterrando su miembro más en ella.−Hinata.−gruño roncamente aun succionando su pecho.

Hinata solo elevo mas sus caderas y presiono con delicadeza la cabeza de Sasuke pidiéndole más sabiendo que lamentablemente el final se acercaba.

Sasuke gimió roncamente cuando las paredes vaginales lo apretaron hasta que llego el clímax y derramo su caliente esencia dentro de Hinata.

Sus perlados ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y entreabrió su boca sin dejar de gemir. Se arqueo violentamente mientras un grito de placer salía de sus labios al sentir el delicioso orgasmo llegar.

Con las respiraciones agitadas sus cuerpos cayeron inertes en la cama sin dejar de abrazarse.

Hinata recostó su cabeza en el fornido pecho de Sasuke mientras este le acariciaba con lentitud el cabello. Se estremeció un poco al escuchar el susurro de Sasuke en su oreja.

−Te quiero.

Sonrió bobamente y apretó mas su abrazo.− También te quiero mucho, Sasuke-kun.

− ¿Recuerdas lo que te propuse hace poco?−susurro de nuevo contra su oído.

Hinata asintió sonrojada.−Si.

− ¿Entonces?

Hinata jugó con sus dedos unos momentos para después ver a Sasuke con una sonrisa.−Si, si quiero vivir contigo Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke sonrío satisfactoriamente dándole un beso en la coronilla.

Lo logro.

Logro que Hinata aceptara vivir con él y que lo perdonara. Lo siguiente seria que a su suegro no le diera un infarto.

Pero esa, esa ya era otra historia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Continuara…_**

 _Perdón por tardar en actualizar u-u es que simplemente mi cerebrito se bloqueo y no sabía que escribir :´(_

 _Hasta que me dije "Hime, nada es perfecto en este mundo" así que decidí de poner un poquito de drama :3 aun que Sasuke y Hinata parecieran la pareja más perfecta del mundo la verdad era otra, ninguna relación es perfecta, claro que el amor lo puede todo ;) es algo que siempre digo *-*_

 _Creo que eh quedado_ _satisfecha :3_

 _Espero que les haya gustado este Lemon ligero y suave :3 a comparación de los otros Lemon creo que así me salió 7-7 no se ustedes júzguenme mis queridos lectores._

 _¡Quiero Reviews! :D_

 _Lamentablemente este finc se acabara pronto :C eh decidido hacer solo cuatro capítulos más y chan, chan, se acabo :c pero no se preocupen, el romance, la pasión y el humor no disminuirá ;)_

 _¡Otro aviso! ¿Les gustaría ver un ObitoHinata? ¡¿Pues qué creen?! Eh subido la primera parte de un Two-shot ;) espero les guste *u*_

 _¡Actualizare la próxima semana!_

 ** _Agradecimientos a:_**

 ** _Rose101226_**

 ** _Adx-25_**

 ** _LittleRock17_**

 ** _Sexy-Tomboy_**

 ** _MusaSpinelli_**

 ** _Nn_**

 ** _Holis_**

 ** _Invader Zam_**

 ** _Ciin Uchiha_**

 ** _Daisuke-37_**

 ** _Guest_**

 ** _3_**

 ** _Anny_**

 ** _DAMIC00_**

 ** _Guest(2)_**

 ** _Hinata Uchiha21_**

 _Se_ _despide_ _Hime †_

 _(Me disculpo ante cualquier falta de ortografia)_


	8. Hospital

_"Pensamientos"_

 _−Flash Back_

 _._

 _._

 _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos._

 _._

 _._

−Hija…−dio un largo suspiro tratando de que su voz sonara monótona y de no temblar demasiado.− Repíteme lo que me acabas de decir, por favor.

Hinata trago saliva.

−M-me i-iré a v-vivir c-con S-sasuke.− repitió por decima vez ante la mirada de nostalgia y añoranza de su madre, ante un pálido Neji, una asombrada Hanabi y ante su agitado padre.

−Repítelo de nuevo pero si tartamudear…−pidió para ver si fue su simple imaginación o el irritante tartamudeo de su hija lo que hizo que se equivocara y escuchara que su pequeña se iría a vivir con un roba hijas.

− ¡No atosigues a mi niña Hiashi! ¿Qué no escuchaste? Nuestra pequeña esta lista para volar del nido−lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro.

− ¡Ella no esta lista! ¡Es una niña!−exclamo sorpresiva mente Hiashi.− ¡Tan solo tiene 18 escasos añitos! ¡No puedes irte!

−P-pero padre…

− ¡Esperen un momento!−grito Hanabi haciendo que todos centraran su atención en ella. Hinata con la esperanza de que la defendiera y Hiashi con la esperanza de que lo apoyara.− ¿Eso significa que me puedo quedar con tu habitación? Es la más grande de toda la mansión además de que tiene vista al jardín y… ¡hum, hum!−se quejo cuando Neji puso su mano sobre su boca evitando que cualquier palabra saliera de esta.

Hinata solo asintió sonriente hacia su hermana mientras su padre se daba un golpe en la frente.

−No te irás y punto.−callo cuando sintió un aura amenazante en el aire. No hacía falta voltear para ver la cara de su esposa ni para saber que nada de lo que le dijera en esos momentos valía.

−Hiashi.−hablo con tono de voz ultratumba y poniendo su mano en el hombro de su marido. –Hina-chan ya tiene la mayoría de edad, puede tomar sus propias decisiones y tú no puedes hacer… nada.−dijo mientras apretaba su hombro con brusquedad y haciendo que Hiashi tragara ruidosamente saliva.

−Bueno, tienes razón.−dijo con nerviosismo pues la mano de Hikari a un estaba en su hombro. Temía por su salud física, psicológica y también sexual.

Hinata sonrió radiante y feliz.− ¡Gracias papá! –corrió hacia él para darle un fuerte abrazo que el de inmediato correspondió. El frio Hiashi, alias el tempano de hielo, aun no creía que su adorada hija se iría. Pareciera como si fuera ayer cuando era una niña que se sonrojaba por absolutamente todo, la niña de 5 años que jugaba al escondite con Neji, la niña que le daba sonoros besos en la mejilla. Su niña.

Nunca pensó que este día llegaría tan pronto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **− ¿** Entonces es un hecho de que iras a vivir con Sasuke? –

Hinata asintió sonriente hacia Temari.

−Sí, es un hecho.

−Enhorabuena. Pero ¿Cómo lo tomo tu familia?

−B-bueno, al principio papá se negó, p-pero m-mamá lo c-convenció.

− ¿Lo _c-convenció_? ¿O lo _a-amenazo_?−arremedo el tartamudeo de Hinata con diversión. Conocía muy bien a la madre de su amiga. A veces podía ser la persona más dulce del mundo, pero solo la hacías enojar y conocías al mismísimo diablo.

Hinata rió un poco.−Eso solo lo p-puede saber papá.

Temari asintió de acuerdo llevando su taza de capuchino a la boca.

Habían decidido salir ellas dos solas esa vez a un café puesto a que las demás chicas estaban ocupadas. Sakura con Sai, Ino en la florería y Tenten en su clase de Kendo. Todas ocupadas con cosas cotidianas.

− ¿Ya decidieron donde vivir?−pregunto volviendo al tema de la mudanza.

−B-bueno, cerca de la universidad hay un edificio con apartamentos amueblados muy lindos. Creo que será allí. Así estaremos cerca de la universidad y de las empresas. Mi p-padre y Fugaku-san quieren que empecemos a trabajar en la empresa.

−Eso es buena idea. Ambos necesitan un trabajo ¿Y qué mejor que las empresas de su familia para trabajar?

−Si.−dijo sonriendo.−P-pero…−titubeo un poco.−E-estoy p-preocupada por el cómo será vivir juntos. Es decir, somos n-novios p-pero e-es mucha la diferencia…

−Te entiendo Hina-chan−calmo Temari sonriéndole.−Puede que al principio sea incomodo y hasta extraño pero estoy segura de que te acostumbraras y amaras vivir con Sasuke.

Hinata le sonrió de vuelta.−No lo dudo.

− ¡Claro! ¿Y sabes que es la mejor parte del que vayas a vivir junto a Sasuke?

La miro interrogante sin saber a qué se refería.

−De que tendrán más tiempo a solas…−le dijo moviendo sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

Hinata aun no entendía.

−Estarán solos.−dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

− ¿P-podrías s-ser mas e-especifica Temari-chan?

Temari casi se estampa contra la mesa.− Dormirán juntos, en la misma cama ¡Solos! Un departamento en donde solo ustedes dos estarán.

Hinata la miro unos segundos antes de enrojecer.− ¡T-temari-chan!

− ¡Lo siento pero amo avergonzarte!−exclamo la rubia riendo estruendosamente. Hinata era tan inocente e ingenua.

Hinata hizo un puchero.

− ¡No Hina! ¡No hagas eso porque me dan ganas de estrujarte las mejillas!−

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suspiro cansada cuando termino de empacar todas sus cosas.

Había tomado su ropa, zapatos y cosas de valor sentimental como fotos con su familia y regalos que le habían hecho sus amigas.

Extrañaría mucho su casa, su madre, su padre y a sus hermanos.

Extrañaría las peleas de Neji y Hanabi, los raros consejos de su madre y los regaños de su padre.

A su criterio, sentía que era muy pronto para independizarse. Tenía dieciocho años y aun faltaban algunos meses para cumplir los diecinueve. Sasuke tenía diecinueve y el los acababa de cumplir el mes pasado.

Pero la verdad es que estaba tan entusiasmada ante la idea de vivir con Sasuke que poco le importaba si era pronto o no. ¿Y cómo no entusiasmarse? Si después de la calurosa reconciliación que ella y Sasuke tuvieron las cosas habían mejorado mucho. Sasuke estaba más atento con ella y sobre todo cariñoso. Claro, solo cuando estaban solos. Para ella eso era suficiente.

Un suspiro bobo salió de sus labios y se sentó un momento en su amplia cama, cama que ahora seria de Hanabi.

Se sonrojo un poco recordando las "cosas" que ella hacía con Sasuke sobre esa cama. Hablaría con Hanabi y le preguntaría si no quería una cama nueva. Lo cual sabia que negaría ya que a ella siempre le gusto su amplia cama, pero no perdía nada con intentar. Extrañaría su habitación y esa cama que le traía muchos calurosos recuerdos. También extrañaría el tocador y el baño, los cuales también le traían recuerdos con Sasuke ¡Bueno la verdad era que toda su habitación estaba llena de esos recuerdos!

Suspiro tratando de que el color rojo en su cara se disipara.

No podía estar pensando en eso en esos momentos, tenía que terminar de empacar sus cosas. Eran pocas pero de todos modos no se podía distraer pensando en eso, eso que solo hacía que deseara que Sasuke estuviera allí con ella.

¿Qué estaría haciendo su novio en esos momentos?

Al recordar a su novio recordó también algo de un gran valor para ella. El primer regalo que él le obsequio, el cual fue un libro.

Con una sonrisa boba en su rostro por recordar el inicio de su relación, salió de su habitación para correr a la biblioteca de la mansión que estaba a unos cuartos del suyo.

Abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse con Neji o su madre pero no había ni un alma dentro de la biblioteca. Se extraño al no ver a su madre allí ya que a esa hora siempre estaba dentro de la habitación leyendo un libro y tomando té. Levanto los hombros restándole importancia y camino hasta el librero. Reviso pacientemente las primeras hileras de libros que estaban abajo.

Los minutos fueron pasando y la frustración incremento al darse cuenta de que ya había revisado la gran mayoría de las hileras de libros.

Hizo un puchero y alzo su cabeza para ver lo alto de la estanderia. Era tan grande que finalizaba hasta el techo. Supuso que su libro estaría allí arriba. Sin verle problema subió por las escaleras que había para exclusivo uso de la biblioteca.

Busco unos minutos mas mientras al mismo tiempo subía los escalones para revisar más arriba.

Soltó una pequeña exclamación de júbilo al encontrar su amado y preciado libro.

Emocionada y contenta bajo dos escalones sin dejar de ver el libro. Lamentablemente su tobillo se doblo y antes de que pudiera aferrarse a algo callo rudamente al suelo para segundos después desmayarse.

Lo último que escucho fueron unos pasos apresurados y un portazo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

−Obito, deja allí.−ordeno por quita vez a su retrasado primo.

− ¡Tobi es un chico bueno! ¡El solo quiere ayudar a su primo Sasuke a empacar!

−Ya les había dicho que no necesito de su ayuda.−dijo para todos, quienes eran Obito, Shisui e Itachi.

−No seas malagradecido Sasuke.−dijo Shisui abriendo un cajón del mueble de su primo.− ¡Hay! ¡Mira que tenemos aquí!−exclamo sacando una foto dentro del cajón, en la cual salían retratados Hinata y Sasuke−Sasuke sonriendo como si nada. Es algo que nunca pensé ver en esta vida.

Sasuke gruño y le arrebato la foto de sus manos.−Idiota.

−El más viejo de tu casa.−le saco infantilmente la lengua mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

− ¡Si tío Fugaku te escucha decir eso te ira mal!−exclamo Obito mirando con terror a su primo.

Unos segundos pasaron para después escuchar un grito fuera de la habitación.− ¡Mikoto es la que me gana por un año!−se escucho el grito del serio Fugaku.

− ¡Fugaku!−ese fue el grito de Mikoto, secundado por unos estruendosos sonidos de cosas rompiéndose e insultos hirientes.

−Sasuke ¿Qué es esto?−llamo la atención Itachi quien sostenía en sus manos un pequeño cuadrito de plástico el cual estaba abriendo.

Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y cuando quiso gritarle que dejara eso en su lugar, Shisui apareció tras el tapándole la boca e impidiéndole cualquier palabra.

− ¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti mismo Itachi?−pregunto maliciosamente Shisui esquivando los golpes directo a su entrepierna que Sasuke le mandaba.

Itachi solo se alzo de hombros y termino de abrir el sobre. Con ceja alzada saco del cuadro algo que parecía un globo, pero ese tenía un líquido de consistencia suave como el aceite. –Sigo sin saber qué es esto.−hizo un mohín sin prestar atención a las estruendosas carcajadas de Shisui, la risa ahogada por la mano que aun estaba en la boca de Sasuke y la risa infantil de Obito.

− ¡Itachi! ¿No recuerdas que en segundo de secundaria nos dieron paquetes de esos? ¿Ni tampoco cuando el profesor de biología nos obligo a todos los alumnos a ponérsela a una banana?

Itachi hizo un gesto pensativo.− ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Pero esas cosas eran condones…−después de unos segundos miro el condón que tenía en la mano para después soltarlo con cara de asco.

Todos menos Itachi soltaron carcajadas.

−Tranquilo Itachi, ese no está usado.−dijo Shisui muy divertido ante la situación.

Sasuke solo rodo los ojos y aparto de su boca la mano de Shisui.

Antes de que pudieran hablar de otra cosa o siquiera pudieran moverse el celular de Sasuke sonó.

Rápidamente llevo su mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar su celular para atender la llamada sin ver siquiera el número.

− ¿Diga?−contesto como siempre para después mostrar una mueca de duda.− Hikari-san ¿Pasa algo?−pregunto extrañado. Se oía algo agitada. Su mueca de duda cambio a una de aparente preocupación.− ¿Qué Hinata, que?−su rostro mostro mas preocupación al oír lo que la madre de Hinata le decía tras la bocina de su celular.−Voy para allá.−se apresuro a decir para después colgar su celular y tomar las llaves de su auto de la mesa de noche.

− ¿Qué pasa con Hinata?−pregunto Itachi con evidente preocupación por su cuñada mientras Obito y Shisui lo miraban expectantes pidiendo una explicación.

−La tonta se cayó de un estandarte y está en el hospital.−dijo apresurado para después salir de la habitación sin esperar respuesta de los demás Uchiha.

Los tres se miraron de reojo y sin una palabra alguna salieron de la habitación para seguir a Sasuke dispuestos a acompañarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

−No fue nada grave, solo una simple fractura. Cayo a una altura considerable y por instinto quiso apoyarse con su pie derecho, eso hiso que su peso la lastimara debido al impacto y que lastimara sus tendones y que se dislocara.

− ¿Entonces ella está bien?−pregunto por decima ves el señor Hiashi al doctor que solo le sonreía tranquilizadoramente.

−Claro, ella está bien. Le quitaremos el yeso en un mes y después estará como nueva. Podrán llevársela en una hora. La tendremos en observación ese corto periodo de tiempo pues tengo entendido que también sufrió un leve golpe en la cabeza, pero no es nada grave. Pueden estar tranquilos.−les dijo a todos los que habían acudido al hospital. Al parecer esa chica era muy querida puesto a que habían muchas personas en la sala.

Allí en la sala de espera se encontraba Hiashi con Hikari, la cual no habia dejado de morderse las uñas, al igual que Hanabi. También estaban Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Temari y los chicos recién llegados Sasuke, Shisui, Itachi y Obito.

−Si es así entonces me retiro, deje una junta muy importante en la empresa. Regresare en una hora.−le aviso a Hikari mientras ella le asentía mientras rodaba discretamente los ojos.

−De acuerdo.−

Hiashi asintió y le acaricio la cabeza a Hanabi, quien frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín. Le beso la mejilla a su esposa e hizo una leve y escueta inclinación de cabeza a los otros presentes.

Sasuke suspiro. Iría a escondidas a ver a Hinata. Según tendía entendido su habitación era la número dieciocho. Miro a sus acompañantes y enseguida entendieron sus intenciones.

Camino directamente hacia la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata soltó un gran bufido.

¡Era tan pero tan torpe!

Hizo un puchero. Odiaba ser tan torpe, gracias a ello su cuerpo sufría las consecuencias. Esa no era la primera vez que se rompía alguna parte del cuerpo.

Hace un año se rompió el brazo izquierdo cuando cayó de un caballo que estaba montando. También se rompió una pierna cuando era más pequeña y su primo Neji le enseñaba a usar una bicicleta. Y si bien sus demás accidentes no fueron fracturas también hubo muchos golpes, quemaduras y moretes.

−Torpe.

−Ya lo sé.−dijo al aire pensando que esa voz provenía de su cabeza. Cuando reacciono dio un pequeño brinquito sobre la cama en donde estaba sentada y volteo su rostro hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Sasuke se encontraba recargado. El solo le sonreía ladinamente.− ¡Sasuke-kun!−exclamo abochornada mientras su rostro se encendía.

Sasuke se acerco hasta ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente para después sentarse en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama.−Eres tan torpe.− repitió mirando de reojo su pierna enyesada.

Hizo nuevamente un puchero.

− ¿Cómo fue que te caíste?−pregunto ignorando por el bien de Hinata ese puchero que hizo.

Ella suspiro y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

−Y-yo solo trataba d-de alcanzar el l-libro que me obsequiaste c-cuando comenzamos a s-salir.−musito avergonzada.−Y c-caí de l-las escaleras.

Si Sasuke hubiese sabido que ese estúpido libro iba a causarle daño a Hinata jamás se lo hubiese dado.

Miro nuevamente su pierna.− ¿Te sigue doliendo?

−S-solo un p-poco. C-creo que me eh acostumbrado al d-dolor de las f-fracturas.−bromeo soltando una pequeña risilla.

Sasuke solo sonrió ladino.

Extrañamente su torpeza se le hacía tierna.

−C-creo que…−hablo nuevamente llamando la atención de su novio.−tendremos que r-retrasar los p-planes de la m-mudanza.

Tenía razón, el ajetreo de la mudanza no sería bueno para ella y aun que él estuviera desesperado por mudarse con ella primero estaba su bienestar.

−Solo será un mes.−le dijo dándole un casto beso en los labios.−o ¿Es que acaso no puedes esperar a que vivamos juntos?− le pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona.

El rostro de Hinata se tiño de un fuerte escarlata.

Río al ver su sonrojo.−Te ves muy tentadora cuando te sonrojas.−le musito ronco.

−S-sasuke.−pronuncio abochornada.

Una de las cosas que le entretenían era hacerla avergonzar. Le gustaba ver su expresión abochornada y el rojo expandirse por su rostro. También le gustaba hacerla tartamudear y balbucear. Era muy adorable.

Tan adorable que ya se estaba excitando. Tenía que visitar urgentemente a un psicólogo.

Miro de un lado a otro. No había caramas o segundas puertas, ni siquiera había ventanas.

El quería aprovechar cada lugar para hacerle el amor a Hinata, no solo quería lugares comunes sino en cualquier lugar.

−Hina.−pronuncio ronco estremeciendo a la azabache.

− ¿S-si?−pregunto con aparente nerviosismo.

− ¿No quisieras que aliviara tu dolor?−pregunto parándose de la silla para lentamente y como depredador situarse encima del cuerpo de Hinata, cuidando no lastimar su pierna herida.

Hinata solo se quedo estática ¿Quería hacerlo allí? ¿En el hospital? ¿Corriendo el riesgo de ser descubiertos por cualquier persona?

El tan solo verlo encima de ella con esos ojos de un profundo negro clavados en ella, con esas facciones de todo un adonis y esa maldita camina gris que parecía una segunda piel que dejaba ver sus marcados pectorales y abdominales. Casi se le cae la baba.

Bajo un poco su mirada para encontrarse con un bulto que casi perforaba la tela de su pantalón negro. Trago saliva y movió lentamente sus pupilas para encontrarse con el rostro de Sasuke.

−Alivia mi dolor, Sasuke-kun.− pidió sensualmente mientras se mordía el labio inferior para el libido de Sasuke.

Sintió con dolor que su miembro crecía aun estando dentro de la fastidiosa y molesta tela. Gruño roncamente.

Al percatarse de la molestia de su novio, movió su mano tímidamente y desabrocho el botón de sus pantalones para meter su mano dentro de los calzoncillos y empezar a masajear el erecto miembro. No sabía como Sasuke podía excitarse tan rápido ¡Ella no había hecho nada para que estuviera tan duro! Sasuke tenía un libido inagotable.

Tomo firmemente el falo, bajando y subiendo su mano escuchando con deleite los gemidos y jadeos que aun eran silenciosos.

Sasuke soltó un ronco gemido cuando sintió la punta de su pene siendo masajeada por el dedo de Hinata. Sin dejar de disfrutar del placer que le estaba brindando Hinata, subió su mano y la metió dentro de la blusa de la oji perla dándose cuenta de que no llevaba sostén. Decidió ignorar eso por el momento para después estrujar con algo de fuerza al igual que también masajeaba el duro pezón con fervor.

−S-sasuke.− gimió extasiada sintiendo el delicioso rose de los dedos de él azabache sobre su aureola.

Sin poder aguantar, bajo con desespero su pantalón y bóxer dejando salir su erecto miembro.

Hinata solo lo miro con los ojos vidriosos llenos del deseo que sentía.

Lentamente y con cuidado bajo el pescador negro que ella portaba en esos momentos al igual que las bragas. Los saco por una pierna dejándola en la pierna fracturada para no lastimarla. Era lo que menos quería en esos momentos.

Subió su blusa celeste dejándola hasta el inicio de sus pechos sin sacarla completamente, dejándola lo suficiente para ver sus dos grandes pechos. Bajo su rostro hasta la altura de ellos para dedicarse a besar, chupar y morder los pezones mientras frotaba su miembro en la mojada intimidad.

Hinata se retorcía jadeante y excitada. Movió un poco sus caderas para sentir más el rose en su intimidad. Le excitaba saber que lo harían en el hospital, sabía que estaba mal y que eso era hasta morboso pero era inevitable y más cuando tenías a un dios del placer encima de ti. Lo mejor de todo es que ese dios era suyo.

Gimió con cautela al sentir la cálida boca de Sasuke sobre sus pechos, a ambos los chupaba y acariciaba con esmero. Quería gemir y gritar fuertemente el nombre del azabache pero sabía que si lo hacía correría el palpable riesgo de ser descubiertos en plena acto sexual.

−B-bésame…−rogo en un suspiro ante la mirada fogosa de Sasuke.

Encantado cumplió su suplica para subir sus labios hasta los rosados de Hinata. Empezó con un beso suave sin dejar de dar falsas embestidas, excitándose mas si eso era posible al sentir el exquisito rose de los delicados capullos de Hinata contra sus pectorales. Estaban tan duros que pareciese que no traía su camisa puesta.

Llevo con desespero su falo a la entrada de Hinata para introducirse lentamente maravillándose ante la estrechez de su novia.

Escucho el gemido que soltó Hinata al entrar completamente en ella. Esa vez no sería delicada ni lenta, seria rápida y dura por la simple razón de que no había tiempo para juegos previos ni para la delicadeza.

Movió sus caderas frenéticamente mientras las uñas de Hinata se clavaban en su espalda. Aun que estuviera cegado por la excitación que sentía era cuidadoso ante cada estocada debido a que no quería lastimar su pierna. La pierna sana de Hinata se envolvió en su cintura, incitándolo en aumentar la velocidad a un ritmo casi animal, y así lo hizo. Movió sus caderas sintiéndose en lo más hondo y apunto de correrse. Llevo sus labios a los erguidos pezones con algo de dificultad debido a las embestidas.

La oji perla llevo sus manos al cabello de Sasuke para acariciarlo mientras sentía las deliciosas succiones en sus pechos.− ¡Oh, Sasuke!−gimió mientras su espalda se arqueo cuando sintió el extasíante orgasmo golpearla.

Sasuke la secundo mientras aminoraba la velocidad de las embestidas. Se introdujo lentamente unas cuantas veces más antes de caer sobre el cuerpo de Hinata sin salir de ella. Había quedado tan exhausto que moverse era lo que menos quería en esos momentos.

El eco de las respiraciones jadeantes era lo que se escuchaba en la habitación.

Hinata sonrió y enrollo sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Sasuke mientras el escuchaba los vertiginosos latidos de su corazón.

− ¿Te duele menos la pierna?−pregunto con tono de broma sin dejar de abrazarla o de si quiera moverse.

El rostro de la oji perla se tiño de rojo.−H-hum, n-ni siquiera siento la p-pierna.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa. Subió su rostro y beso lentamente los sonrosados labios. Justo cuando Hinata pretendía responder el beso una exclamación de sorpresa se escucho en la habitación. Volteo rápidamente para ver algo que hizo que el color rojo desapareciera para dar paso a un blanco.

−Uchiha…−se escucho la voz de Neji en la habitación.

Sasuke solo lo miro con rostro inexpresivo sin dar intenciones de levantarse del cuerpo de Hinata. Su cuerpo tapaba la desnudez de su novia y por muy primos que fueran Neji y Hinata, ese cuerpo que estaba bajo el no lo podía ver nadie; solo él y nadie más.

−Hyuga.−dijo con voz carente de emoción mirando el rostro sonrojado de Neji.

Neji balbuceo un poco antes de hablar.− ¿Q-que haces encima de mi prima?

Soltó una pequeña carcajada.− ¿No es obvio? Está claro que no estamos jugando al doctor.

Hinata recupero el color rojo fosforescente al escuchar la respuesta de Sasuke.

−Cuando Hiashi-sama se entere de esto…

La palidez se implanto nuevamente en su rostro para después desmayarse ante la vista de un enojado de Neji y de un inexpresivo Sasuke.

A la próxima aseguraría la puerta con una silla si era necesario.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Les gusto? xD a mi si me gusto :3 fue un lemon corto, asi como un rapidin XD**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado :D & también espero que me dejen Reviews :c por fiii (Pone cara de cachorrito)**

 **Bueno :´) cumplí uno de tus deseos MusaSpinelli ;) Neji los encontró en el cuchi cuchi :p :3 en el siguiente cap habrá un Flash Back dando a conocer que mas paso mientras nuestra Hina estaba en el mundo de los sueños 7-7**

 **Actualizare pronto! los quiero & Gracias por leer :* besos & abrazos…**

 ** _Agradecimientos a:_**

 ** _MusaSpinelli_**

 ** _Daisuke-27_**

 ** _DAMIC00_**

 ** _Rose101226_**

 ** _Hinata Uchiha21_**

 ** _x.x_**

 ** _Guest_**

 ** _Holis_**

 ** _Nn_**

 ** _Disculpen cualquier error ortografico :c_**


	9. ¿Niñero?

**"Pensamientos"**

 **-Flash Back-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

.

.

 **.**

 **-Flash Back-**

 **-Mira lo que hiciste Hyuga. Hiciste que Hinata se desmayara.—dijo con enojo y fastidió. Mirando a la sonrosada Hinata dormir profundamente.**

 **-Échame la culpa idiota. Si Hinata esta desmayada es por que tu lo provocaste.- su rostro aún no volvía a su color original, aún seguía rojo. Tan rojo como el rostro de Hinata. Y es que nunca había visto a su prima en una situación tan… ¿Comprometedora? ¿Vulgar? ¿Indecorosa? Se le ocurrían mil maneras para calificar tal situación, pero no era el momento.**

 **Sasuke sólo chasqueo la lengua.- Voltéate.-ordenó.**

 **Neji alzó una ceja ¿Qué se volteara? ¿Para que?**

 **-Voy a vestir a Hinata.- aclaró sus dudas como si hubiese leído su mente. El sólo enrojeció más si era posible al recordar que su prima estaba desnuda bajo el cuerpo de su novio quien estaba semi desnudo. Asintió torpemente antes de dar media vuelta, mirando y entreteniéndose con la blanca pared del hospital.**

 **Sasuke miro el como se ponía de espaldas y aprovechó para salir de la tibia cavidad de Hinata, cuidando el no gemir al sentir el placentero rose, para después subir su boxer junto con su pantalón. Bajo la blusa celeste de Hinata y acomodo en su lugar las bragas y el pescador, dejándola completamente vestida.**

 **-Puedes voltear.**

 **Se volteó lentamente, observando a Sasuke frente a la camilla de Hinata mientras a él lo miraba con recelo.-¿Qué es lo que quieres para que Hiashi no se entere de esto?**

 **El oji blanco agrio su rostro.-Es imposible que me compres Uchiha. Deberías de saber que mi tío Hiashi inculcó sobre la castidad a Hinata y Hanabi. Se supone que Hinata debía haber llegado virgen al hasta el matrimonio.**

 **Sasuke sólo alzó los hombros.- Lo único que hicimos fue adelantar la Luna de miel. Es obvio que mas adelante habrá una ceremonia.-sonrió socarronamente ante el enojo de Neji.**

 **-Esto no se quedara así. Deshonraste a Hinata y...**

 **-Por favor Neji – interrumpió.- Yo no la obligue a nada, le doy el lugar que se merece y sobre todo, ella lo disfruta tanto como yo. Eres demasiado anticuado.**

 **-Sólo sigo lo que me han inculcado.-se defendió con molestia.-Debido a que has desvirgado a Hinata, tienes que casarte con ella.**

 **Sasuke soltó una carcajada.-¿Piensas que eso me asusta? No seas iluso, yo anhelo casarme con Hinata. Aún no le pido matrimonio por la simple razón de que aún no tengo todo lo que ella se merece.**

 **-Espero que me estés hablando con la verdad…-mascullo entre dientes, apretando sus puños.-Si la lastimas…**

 **-Créeme…-interrumpió el azabache, mirándolo con convicción y sinceridad.-Prefiero lastimarme a mi mismo antes de hacerle daño a Hinata.**

 **Neji aún lo miraba sin creer realmente en sus palabras. Era entendible, cuando se trata de un ser querido nada es suficiente bueno para dicha persona.**

 **-¿Puedo contar con que mantendrás tu pico cerrado?**

 **\- Por el momento.-habló con seriedad.-Si veo una sola falla, por pequeña que sea, no titubeare ni un segundo para decirle a mi tío todo lo que e visto, ni de lo que hemos conversado.**

 **\- Que así sea entonces.- reto, seguro de sus palabras.**

.

.

.

-M-mamá, de verdad no es necesario que hagas esto.-

-Tonterías. Lo mas seguro es que estas avergonzada de que tu madre te de comida.-acusó mientras tomaba la cuchara y la alzaba para llevarla directo a la boca de Hinata.-Abre la boca cariño. ¡Aquí viene el avioncito!-canturreo ante la sonrojada Hyuga.

-P-pero, mamá…-

-Que abras tu linda boca, Hinata-chan. No me hagas obligarte.-dijo con voz amenazadoramente amable.

Hinata trago saliva. Apresurada abrió la boca para después sentir el sabor de la sopa que su madre le había hecho. Había pasado sólo una semana desde que se rompió la pierna, en esa semana no hacia más que ser consentida hasta llegar a lo agobiante e incómodo. Ino iba casi todos los días a visitarla, llevándole flores de cualquier tipo. Todo iba bien hasta que le llevó tulipanes, los cuales eran hermosos pero que lastimosamente le daban alergia. No paro de estornudar todo el día. Tenten le llevaba películas y las veían juntas, las cuales al principio eran entretenidas y divertidas, después de unos días su amiga peli castaña ahora le llevaba películas que la dejaban traumada. Por doquier sangre y órganos se veía tras la pantalla de su televisor. Sakura le llevaba "comida" medicinal. Hay que aclarar que su amiga era horrible en la cocina, sus guisos le habían provocado dolor de estómago y por su puesto el vómito. Había sido una suerte el que no le hubiera dado diarrea. Temari era la única que no la agobiaba con sus visitas, sólo hablaban de cosas sin sentido, riendo a cada rato por cualquier ocurrencia. Su primo y su hermana iban a su habitación cada cinco minutos a ver si no le hacía falta nada. Su padre era quien menos la visitaba, pero cuando lo hacía siempre la abrazaba y le preguntaba su estado. Eso era suficiente para ella. Los chicos también iban de vez en cuando a verla, llevándole su dulce favorito o sólo hablaban y bromeaba para que ella no estuviera tan aburrida. Y por último, pero no menos importante, Sasuke. No hacia falta decir que iba todos los días cuando anochecía. El era su visita favorita.

Sonrió bobamente sin recordar que su madre estaba frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿Por qué sonríes así?-pregunto con picardía, recordando que ella misma ponía esa sonrisa al recordar a Hiashi.

La oji perla enrojeció apartando la mirada.-E-en nada.-musitó rezando para que su madre no le preguntará más.

-Conozco esa mirada corazón.- habló mirándola con ternura.-Quieres mucho a Sasuke, ¿verdad?

-Lo amo.-contestó enseguida sin pensarlo. Más que segura de sus palabras.

-Y yo estoy convencida en que el te ama a ti.-le pellizco juguetonamente la nariz, mirándola con dulzura. Sasuke había hecho mucho por su niña, cuando empezaron a salir se dio cuenta de que las sonrisas que se implantaban en el rostro de su hija eran más resplandecientes y hermosas. El brillo e en sus ojos incrementó y los suspiros a cada rato no hacían falta. Sabia que su hija era feliz y que Sasuke era el hombre de su vida.

Hinata sólo sonrió para después sobarse un poco la punta de su nariz. Le alegraba y reconfortaba el saber que su madre estaba segura del amor que Sasuke le profesaba a ella. La inseguridad había desaparecido por completo.- Gracias Oka-san.

-No hay de que.-se levantó de la cama llevándose consigo la charola que tenía encima los trastos vacíos. Le sonrió dulcemente para después caminar hacia la salida.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Rayos!-exclamó el rubio oji azul.-Me ganaste de nuevo teme ¡Pero estoy seguro de que has hecho trampa todo este tiempo, dattebayo!- ya iban cinco veces que su amigo-rival le ganaba jugando Xbox.

-Acepta tu derrota dobe. Yo nunca hago trampa, no quieras excusar el ser un idiota.-dijo con tranquilidad mientras estiraba sus brazos. Estaba todo entumido, todo por culpa de Naruto. Ese día tenía planeado dormir el resto de la tarde, ya que esa noche había estado hablando con su padre sobre la empresa, después se iba a levantar para ducharse e ir a la casa de su novia. Estúpidamente pensó que nadie lo molestaría pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Naruto frente a la puerta de su habitación, sonriéndole zorrunamente para luego decir "Pelé con mamá teme, dame alojó por unas horas hasta que se le bajen los humos". Al escuchar eso le había cerrado la puerta en sus narices. Se acostó en su reconfortante cama y trató de dormir, pero la paz no fue mucha pues su molesto amigo había entrado por la ventana de la habitación, gritándole el mal amigo que era. Sin que darle de otra tuvo que tachar de su lista el plan "dormir por el resto de la tarde" al menos podría ir en la noche con su novia. Sólo eso era lo único bueno de ese fastidioso día.

-¡Repite eso teme!

-Idiota.- repitió sin balbucear.

Naruto hizo un puchero y empezó a insultarle de todas las maneras que se le ocurrían.

Sasuke sólo lo miraba con una ceja alzada, mientras se preguntaba internamente el como fue posible que su hermosa e inteligente Hinata pudo a ver estado enamorada de su idiota y atolondrado amigo. Bueno, eso ya no importaba, ella era de el y el era de ella.

-Deja de hacer pucheros y decir estupideces dobe, te vez más retrasado de lo normal.

-¡Yo no estoy retrasado!

Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.-Ni tu mismo te crees eso.

Hizo nuevamente un puchero.-Eres un amargado de mierda.

-Idiota.

-Estúpido.

-Retrasado mental.

-Emo.

-Tonto.

-¡Sasuke, Naruto!- ambos callaron al oír el portazo y la furiosa voz de Mikoto.-¡Dejen de insultarse y de decir blasfemias!-ordenó observándolos con el ceño fruncido- ¡Se supone que son amigos! ¡Además yo nunca te inculqué esto Sasuke!-puso de manera dramática su brazo sobre su frente.-¡Y a ti tampoco Naruto!-por si no lo sabían, Mikoto era madrina de Naruto y ayudó mucho a Kushina y Minato en la educación del hiperactivo rubio.

-¡Lo siento Mikoto-okasan!-gritó Naruto con lágrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos.-¡Pero Sasuke teme fue quien empezó!

-Eso no es verdad, dobe.-dijo con tranquilidad, mirándolo de reojo.

-¡Es verdad!- reclamó mirando suplicante a Mikoto.-¡El hizo trampa Mikoto-okasan! Y-y después…-tapó con ambas manos su rostro mientras "lloraba desconsoladamente"- ¡Me dijo idiota!

Mikoto llevó sus manos hechas puño hacia su corazón mirando con preocupación al rubio, mientras Sasuke se encontraba estoico.

-Deja de llorar Naruto, tienes diecinueve años, compórtate como tal.

-Cállate Sasuke ¡Deberías de estar avergonzado! ¡Mira que hacer a tu mejor amigo llorar!- reclamó con desaprobación para después acercarse a Naruto para acariciar su rubia cabellera.—Ya Naruto, ya. ¿Qué tal sí te hago ramen? ¿Te parece?

Naruto asintió energéticamente sin despegar su rostro de las palmas de sus manos.-G-gracias Mikoto-okasan.-dijo entrecortadamente.

Asintió y partió de la habitación no sin antes mandarle una mirada desaprobatoria a Sasuke.

-Ya deja de actuar dobe, ya se fue mi madre.

Naruto retiro sus manos de su rostro, sonriéndole zorrunamente.-Lo que tengo que hacer para ganar un poco de ramen ¿Nee teme?

-Gajes del oficio.-después de terminar esa oración sonó su celular. Pensó que sería Hinata así que contestó rápidamente. Se desilusiono un poco al escuchar una voz que no era para nada parecida a la suave y dulce de su Hinata.-¿Hikari-san? ¿Pasa algo?-era muy extraño que su suegra le hablara. Sólo lo hacía cuando había algún problema o algo parecido.

Una diminuta sonrisa se implantó en su rostro al escuchar el favor que le estaba pidiendo.-Así que un viaje de última hora…

-¡Si Sasuke-kun! ¿Podrás ayudarme entonces?

-Por supuesto. Estaré haya en dos horas.-se despidió educadamente de ella antes de colgar la llamada ante el curioso par de ojos que lo observaban.

-¿Qué quería Hikari-san?-pregunto curioso al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de su azabache amigo.

-Algo muy interesante.-se levantó de el suelo mientras se dirigía al baño.

-¿A dónde vas teme?-

-A darme una ducha. – dijo antes de introducirse dentro el baño de su habitación.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Me vas a dejar aquí?!-

-Claro.-escucho la voz de Sasuke.-Quédate y cúbreme. No llegaré a dormir.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que haré eso por ti?

\- Si lo haces…-habló, haciendo que Naruto prestará toda si atención a sus palabras.- Podrás comerte todo el ramen que mi madre haga.

-Echó.- dijo sin pensarlo ni un momento. Todo por su preciado y hermoso ramen.

Sasuke sólo sonrió al oírlo y se dispuso a desnudarse para meterse a la regadera.

.

.

.

.

.

-P-pero ¿Quién me cuidara?—no es que necesitase que la cuidaran pero sabía como era su madre y su padre. Ellos no querrían que se quedará sola y con la pierna rota por 3 días. Su familia se iría de viaje por asuntos de negocios de su padre, asuntos a los que ella no podría asistir (gracias a kami) por su pierna rota. Lo que le preocupaba es el quien la cuidaría.

-No te preocupes.-pidió sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente. – tengo a la persona perfecta que te cuidara. Llegará pronto.

-¿Me podrías decir quien es?

-¡Es una sorpresa Hina-chan!- exclamo guiñándole el ojo. Le había costado muchísimo trabajo que Hiashi la dejará escoger al "niñero" de su hija. Si su esposo se enteraba de a quien había escogido segurito que le daba un infarto. Pero eso no pasaría.

-N-no es justo.

-Se que comes ansias por saber quien te cuidara, pero como dije hace unos momentos; es una sorpresa.-canturreo feliz.-Ya verás que te gustará mucho.

Hinata hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.-Lo dudo.

-¿Enserio lo dudas, Hina?—escucho una voz varonil dentro de su habitación. Volteó rápidamente y miro a su novio sonriéndole divertido, con una ceja alzada.

Boqueo unos segundos antes de enrojecer.-¿S-sasuke-kun me cuidara?-le pregunto con incredulidad a su madre.

Hikari asintió energéticamente con una gran sonrisa.-¿Cómo se dice?

Hinata miro a Sasuke suplicante. El sólo le sonrió más.

Volteó hacia su madre, mirándola apenada.- ¿G-gracias?-

Hikari le sonrió y le giño el ojo.-De nada corazón. –volteó hacia su nuero.-Me la cuidas ¿Eh Sasuke?

El sólo asintió.-No se preocupe, Hinata esta en las mejores manos.-le sonrió pícaramente a Hinata, haciendo que se sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-No lo dudo. ¡Bueno! Me voy por que Hiashi me espera, no vio cuando entraste ¿Cierto Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke negó.-No.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó encaminándose hacia su hija para darle un beso en la frente.- Te portas bien y le haces caso a Sasuke.-le pellizco la nariz.-Hasta luego Sasuke.-se despidió para después salir de la habitación, dejando solos a los novios.

-Ya escuchaste a tu mamá Hina, me tienes que hacer caso en todo.- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Hinata sólo se sonrojo y se hundió en su cama.

.

.

.

.

Sorbió con desespero el ramen que Mikoto le había hecho.

Sasuke se había ido hace una hora, dejándolo sólo en su habitación. El lo cubriría ya que Mikoto no sabía que su hijo no estaba en casa. Había hecho un gran señuelo con una almohada y una camisa. Era perfecto y hasta más amigable que el verdadero Sasuke-teme.

-Hasta eres más guapo.- alago a la almohada que estaba recargada en su brazo. La almohada tenía dibujada una cara; cara que dibujó con un plumón permanente. A diferencia de Sasuke, la cara del señuelo era amigable, con una sonrisa y hasta unos hoyuelos. Si, era igualito a Sasuke.

Sonrió zorrunamente antes de seguir comiendo como si no hubiese comido en días.

Su madre cocinaba bien ¡Pero amaba más el ramen que Mikoto le hacía! Era una gran cocinera, tanto como Hinata. Claro, no diría eso frente a Sasuke o sino…

Trago ruidosamente al imaginar las consecuencias. No podía halagar a Hinata por nada por que Sasuke siempre pensaba lo peor.

Sorbió todo el caldo que quedaba en el plato para después soltar un gran suspiro satisfecho.

Había comido diez platos en sólo una hora. Hasta para el eso era suficiente.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto!-escucho el grito de Mikoto quien seguro estaba subiendo a la habitación.

-¡Ay, ay, ay!- se levanto del suelo mientras miraba a todos lados. Miro al "señuelo" y su rostro se iluminó. ¡La almohada era su salvación!

Corrió hasta la gran cama e hizo un bulto con más almohadas para que pareciese el cuerpo de Sasuke. Lo tapó todo con una manta y después corrió nuevamente al suelo para tomar el control remoto de la televisión para prenderle y hacer como si nada de nada.

Mikoto abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo para ver con una ceja alzada el bulto que estaba en la cama. Se le hacia extraño que Sasuke durmiera tan temprano, además de que no fue con Hinata ni lo escucho hablar con ella. ¿Estaría enfermo?

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué pasa con Sasuke?

Naruto ladeo el rostro para verla con una sonrisa nerviosa.-Creo que al teme le cayó algo mal y por eso esta acostado.

Mikoto parpadeo sorprendida. Sasuke rara vez enfermaba y que se enfermara así de la nada era para preocuparse.-¿No tendrá fiebre?-pregunto con preocupación, dispuesta a verificarlo por ella misma.

-¡No!-gritó de sopetón levantándose como un resorte del suelo. Mikoto sólo lo miro con extrañeza.- Q-quiero decir…- se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo.—Lo que pasa es que el teme anda en sus días.

-Naruto, a los hombres no les viene el período.-todo aquello le olía mal.

-No es ese tipo de período…-explicó mirando de un lado a otro.- E-es uno diferente y que sólo a los hombres le da.

La azabache frunció el ceño y ladeo el rostro.-¿Podrías explicarme…?-

-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?! Eso no se pregunta. Yo nunca le e preguntado a una mujer el como le hace para vivir si sangran días sin parar.-chasqueo la lengua repetidas veces y negó con la cabeza.- Lo único que tiene que saber, Mikoto-okasan es que Sasuke necesita estar en cama y sin que lo molesten por que se pone muy gruñón, ¡Más de lo que ya es!-exclamo tomándola de los hombros, guiándola hacia la puerta.-No se preocupe, yo cuidaré del teme mientras termine el período.

Mikoto sólo asintió haciendo un mohín.-De acuerdo. Después de todo eres hombre y lo entiendes más que nadie…

Naruto le asintió sonriente.-Lo único que le pediré ¡Por el bien de Sasuke teme! es que…

-¿Qué?

-¡Que haga más ramen!- exclamó con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-A Sasuke no le gusta el ramen.

-Pero el ramen es bueno para estos días que nos cargamos lo hombres.-mintió dramatizando.- Así como a ustedes les gusta el chocolate en los días rojos ¿Me equivoco?

Mikoto soltó un largo suspiro mientras negaba.-De acuerdo.-fue lo último que dijo antes de salir completamente de la habitación para cerrar tras de si la puerta.

Naruto soltó una exclamación de júbilo para después correr hacia la gran cama y abrazar a la almohada. – ¡Te digo teme falso! ¡Soy un gran actor!-exclamo sonriente para después sentarse nuevamente en el suelo.- El teme verdadero me debe una.

.

.

.

.

.

Acaricio el cabello peli azul de su novia, la cual dormía plácidamente en su pecho.

No sean mal pensados, aún no habían hecho nada. Hinata sólo tenía sueño y le pidió a Sasuke que se recostara con ella. El encantado accedió para después observar el como a los pocos minutos su hermosa novia se dormía en su pecho. Allí tenía una hora dormida.

Sonrió ladinamente cuando escucho un pequeño suspiro salir de los sonrosados y carnosos labios de la fémina. Sin poder contenerse, bajo su rostro para acercarlo al de Hinata y roso sus labios contra los de la oji perla. Observó con diversión que una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Hinata. Quiso probar algo que nunca había hecho así que bajo si mano lentamente por debajo de las sábanas, justo cuando iba a meter su mano a las bragas y short de su novia, ella empezó a removerse inquieta.

Hinata empezó a pestañear para encontrarse con el rostro de Sasuke a escasos centímetros de distancia. Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo pero le sonrió tiernamente.

El le sonrió de vuelta.-¿Cómo dormiste?

-B-bien.- le respondió tímidamente al sentir su penetrante mirada puesta en ella. Se levantó lentamente sobre la cama para quedar sentada sobre esta ante la mirada confundida de Sasuke.

-¿P-podrías pasarme las m-muletas?-le pregunto apuntando con la mirada el par de muletas que estaban recargadas en una esquina de la habitación.

-¿Para que?

-Quiero t-tomar una ducha.-empezó a juguetear con sus dedos. De verdad la ponía muy nerviosa la mirada de Sasuke. Aún no se acostumbraba por completo a pesar de llevar casi tres años como novios.

Sasuke sólo bufo lentamente para después salir de la cálida cama. Hinata observó que Sasuke rodeaba su cama para quedar parpado a su lado.

-¡Kyaaa!- chillo cuando Sasuke la tomó con sus brazos de forma nupcial. Enrollo sus brazos en el cuello masculino y lo miro con duda.-¿Q-que haces?

-Te llevo al baño.-le respondió simplemente, caminando hacia el baño de la habitación.

-Y-yo podía ir sola.-replicó haciendo un pequeño pero visible puchero.

Sasuke la ignoró y se introdujo dentro del baño. La sentó delicadamente en la orilla de la bañera y abrió el grifo del agua helada y caliente para que se templara. Se irguió mirándola con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa seductora.

Hinata se sonrojo al sentir esa penetrante mirada encima de ella.-¿Qué? ¿V-vas a quedarte allí mientras me d-desvisto? –pregunto con tono de burla con una ligera carcajada. Dejó de reír al ver que Sasuke sonreía pícaramente.

Se puso más roja que un tomate al sentir las manos de Sasuke en el borde de su blusa lila.

-S-sasuke.-susurro nerviosa.

-Tranquila, aún no haremos nada. Sólo te bañare.

Por un momento estuvo tranquila, dijo que no lo harían aún. Pero poca fue su tranquilidad al recordar que dijo sólo te bañare.

-¿Q-que me bañaras?-pregunto avergonzada.

Sasuke no contestó sólo sacó con agilidad la blusa del torso de su novia, dejándola en un sostén negro. Bajo un poco sus manos para bajar también el short negro junto con las bragas.

Hinata sólo apretó la piernas, incómoda.-P-puedo bañarme sola, n-no estoy desahuciada ni soy i-inservible como para n-no valerme p-por mi mis…-no pudo terminar porque sintió los labios de Sasuke contra los suyos.

Se dejo llevar por los suaves roses, le encantaba la dulzura con la que la trataba. Justo cuando iba a pedirle profundizar el beso al abrir la boca, el se apartó lentamente. Haciendo que Hinata sonriera bobamente por el reciente beso.

Sasuke la cargo de nuevo como hace unos minutos lo había hecho, para meterla lentamente en la bañera, cuidando por supuesto su pierna. Se dio cuenta de que aún no le quitaba el sostén, así que de un movimiento rápido lo retiró observando como daban un pequeño rebote al ser liberados de la tela que los aprisionaba.

Hinata no salió de su ensoñación hasta que sintió sus pechos siendo liberados y el agua llegando hasta su abdomen, no era lo suficiente como para que tapara sus pechos. Ella misma tapó con ambos brazos sus grandes y blancos pechos. Debían entender que Hinata era una persona muy tímida, y que aún que Sasuke ya se supiera de memoria cada parte de su cuerpo a ella le avergonzaba estar desnuda delante de el. En su primera vez fue suerte que no se haya desmayado y fue más impresionante el a ver tomado la iniciativa, pero lo que pasaba es que ella en esos momentos estaba cegada por todo lo que sentía y lo que quería sentir.

Era muy diferente el estar excitada a estar apunto de ser enjabonada por Sasuke.

Quiso replicar, pero Sasuke se adelantó. Se puso tras la tina y tomó el pequeño balde con agua para después vaciarlo en su cabeza, mojando sus azulinos cabellos y todo su rostro. Apretó sus brazos que aún estaban tapando sus pechos, sus pezones se habían erizado al sentir la tibia agua bajar por su cuerpo. Sabía que lo que fuera que dijera no convencería a Sasuke para que la dejará bañarse sola.-S-sasuke, yo p-puedo sola.—sin embargo no costaba nada intentar.

-Nada hará que cambie de opinión. Así que relájate.

Quedaron en unos segundos de silencio hasta que Hinata habló de nuevo.-No quiero ser una m-molestia.-frunció el ceño cuando escucho una pequeña carcajada de Sasuke.- ¿Q-que es gracioso?

Sasuke suspiro para después depositar un pequeño beso en el hombro de la oji perla.- Hinata, tu nunca vas a ser una molestia para mi. A mi no me molesta el atenderte, de hecho me encantaría bañarte todos los días.- acarició con ternura sus brazos.

Hinata sólo sonrió tiernamente, ¡Cuánto lo amaba! ¡Cada día lo amaba más y más!

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun.—musito tomando entre su mano la de Sasuke.

Sasuke sólo sonrió sin que ella pudiera ver esa sonrisa. –Entonces ¿Vas a dejar que acabe con mi trabajo?

Hinata asintió tímidamente.

El Uchiha tomó la botella de champú y puso una pequeña porción sobre la palma de su mano. Olía a frutas, era a lo que siempre olía Hinata, a frutas y lilas.

-Cierra los ojos.-le aviso, pues no quería lastimarla.

Hinata hizo caso al mandato de Sasuke e inmediatamente cerró ambos ojos mientras sentía con satisfacción las manos de el azabache masajear su cabellera. Soltó algo parecido aún ronroneo haciendo sonreír a Sasuke. Le estaba gustando el que Sasuke la bañara.

-No abras los ojos.-advirtió Sasuke para nuevamente vaciar la vasija en la cabellera de Hinata, quitando la espuma y jabón de este.

La azabache no abrió los ojos para nada y decidió relajarse mientras sentía el delicioso masaje que hacia Sasuke en su cuello. Era tan relajante que sus brazos bajaron poco a poco, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Sentía las grandes manos por sus brazos y cuello, enjabonándola minuciosa y tiernamente. Eso duró unos cuantos minutos, hasta que lo tierno se acabo. Su cuerpo se tenso y un pequeño gemido salió de sus rosados labios.

A hora las manos de Sasuke estaban sobre sus pechos, estrujándolos y amasándolos al mismo tiempo que los llenaba de jabón.-¿E-esto es necesario?—pregunto entrecortadamente, sintiendo sus pezones masajeados por los dedos de Sasuke.

-Tengo que lavarte toda Hime.—susurro contrata su oído, haciéndola estremecer.

-P-pero…¡Ah!-gimió fuertemente cuando sintió sus pezones siendo pellizcados.

Sasuke sólo sonrió ladinamente. Siguió enjabonando y amasando los dos pechos, escuchando como los suspiros se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Esos suspiros y pequeños gemidos hicieron que su miembro creciera de un tirón. Froto sus manos en el plano abdomen, dibujando pequeños círculos con sus dedos.

Hinata hecho su cabeza para atrás, recargándola en el hombro de Sasuke y mojando sin querer parte de su camisa. Dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió la mano derecha de el peli negro en su entrada.

Roso con sus dedos los labios exteriores, sintiendo que el clítoris crecía ante cada caricia. Quiso torturarla un poco, así que movió sus manos hasta las lechosas piernas para masajearlas. Descanso su barbilla en el hombro de Hinata, admirando los mofletes rojizos y su respiración agitada.

-S-sasuke…-gimió suplicante, queriéndolo sentir más.

Sin hacerse del rogar, hundió su mano entre sus piernas. Introdujo lentamente su dedo índice y masajeo con su dedo pulgar el clítoris, mientras atendía con pequeños besos y lamidas el blanco cuello.

Hinata arañó con sus uñas los brazos de Sasuke sentir el dedo bombear en su interior. Mordió con un poco de fuerza su labio, haciendo que el color escarlata saliera un pequeño y casi invisible hilito.

Arremetió su dedo cuando escucho los sonoros gemidos de Hinata. Metió uno más, enloqueciendo a la oji perla. Siguió así unos cuantos minutos hasta que Hinata se corrió en su mano. Distinguía completamente la humedad del agua y la de los fluidos de su novia.

La fémina se arqueo y apretó sus muslos cuando sintió el clímax golpearla con fervor. Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para ella, pues sintió nuevamente que su intimidad palpitaba alocada pidiendo más.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso, además de que el aún quería disfrutar de ella. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se quitó su camisa ante la mirada anhelante de Hinata. Se deshizo de sus pantalones y calzoncillos para después meterse en la gran bañera, encima de Hinata.

Sin esperar una palabra de su novia, la beso con desesperación y pasión mientras ella enrollaba sus brazos en la espalda masculina. Frotaron sus lenguas de una manera que se podía calificar como "vulgar", sin importar que hubiera más saliva que labios.

Hinata mordió el labio de Sasuke, tirando de el y sacándole gemidos al azabache. Abrió más sus piernas para que Sasuke pudiera ponerse en medio.

Como si fuese una orden, Sasuke se posiciono entre las piernas de Hinata, aprovechando para rozar su erguido y tieso pene en la rosada vulva.

Hinata soltó un agudo gemido. Desesperada por sentir dentro a Sasuke, alzó sus caderas y puso su pierna sana en la cadera masculina.-S-sasuke, por favor.-rogó mordiéndose el labio.

Sasuke sólo le sonrió. Bajo sus labios hasta los erguidos pezones para chuparlos y mordisquearlos. Escuchando los gloriosos gemidos de Hinata. Paso su lengua por toda la blanca piel, ante la vista nublada de la oji perla. Succiono su pezón izquierdo, sin desconectar su mirada oscura de la de ella, haciendo que Hinata sólo se excitara más.

En un arrebato poco común de ella, jaló el cabello azabache para dirigir el rostro de Sasuke hacia el suyo y sellar sus labios contra los de el oji negro.

Sasuke gruño complacido por la acción de su tímida y sumisa novia. Correspondió al beso rápidamente e introdujo violentamente su miembro en Hinata.

-¡Ah!-jadeo desasiendo sólo por unos segundos el beso. Cuando empezaron las embestidas, puso nuevamente sus labios sobre los de Sasuke, ahogando todos los gemidos que salían de su garganta. –Sasuke…- susurro contra sus labios.

Sasuke apretaba los dientes y los ojos ante cada embestidas que arremataba. Si no se contenía estaría apunto de correrse.

Levantó la pierna izquierda de la peli azul y la puso sobre su hombro mientras el se arrodillaba, envistiéndola fuertemente.

Abrió de poco a poco sus ojos, encontrándose con la imagen más hermosa y erótica que había visto. Todo el cuerpo de Hinata brillaba, los mechones de su flequillo se adherían a su frente al igual que unos cuantos cabellos se pegaban en su pequeña nariz y sus sonrosadas mejillas. Sus parpados y labios estaban entreabiertos. Sus pechos rebotaban ante cada penetración y su respiración era agitada.

Se veía preciosa.

Bajo su mano para pellizcar y masajear el clítoris, haciendo que los gemidos incrementarán hasta el grado de que seguramente se escuchaban hasta la planta baja de la mansión. El tampoco podía controlar los suyos.

-Hinata…

Los gemidos y el sonido de sus mojadas pieles chocando inundaban todo el lugar.

-¡Ahhhh!- no pudo más y se corrió al igual que Sasuke.

El azabache dio un par de embestidas más antes de quedar inmóvil sobre el mojado y agitado cuerpo de Hinata.

Estuvieron en un largo y cómodo silencio, sólo acompañado de las respiraciones de ambos las cuales poco a poco se regulaban.

Hinata suspiro cuando sintió a Sasuke moverse inquieto.

-Joder…espero que no estés tan cansada Hina.-

Respingo cuando sintió el miembro del oji negro endurecerse dentro de ella. Inmediatamente el rojo inundó sus rostro cuando su intimidad comenzó a palpitar nuevamente.- S-sasuke.—tartamudeo avergonzada.

Los ojos de Sasuke sólo emitieron un brillo malicioso. Tomó entre su mano uno de los senos para apretujarlo, sacándole pequeños gemidos a Hinata.-Haremos el amor tantas veces sean necesarias. No importa si los dos dejamos de sentir partes del cuerpo en el proceso…

.

.

.

.

.

Seco los últimos platos que había lavado para después colocarlos en su lugar. Aún que la familia Uchiha tuviera varios sirvientes, a Mikoto le gustaba hacer que hacerse domésticos. Después de todo su familia siempre fue humilde y desde pequeña le enseñaron a valerse por si misma en todos los aspectos.

-Mikoto

Volteó un poco su rostro para ver a su imperturbable marido entrar a la cocina de la mansión. Le sonrió con amor en forma de saludo.-Fugaku.

Observó con curiosidad que el azabache olfateaba el aire de la cocina. Fugaku estaba tan hambriento que comería hasta una vaca cruda. Su estomago no había recibido ni una porción de comida después de irse a la empresa, solo había tomado café y mas café, pero nada mas.- ¿Has hecho ramen?

Entre cerro los ojos al mismo tiempo que asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Podrías servirme un plato?

Los ojos de Mikoto literalmente se abrieron como platos y lo miro incrédula. ¿Fugaku pidiendo ramen de cena? Su esposo era igual a Sasuke, tenían muchos gustos y disgustos iguales, así como ambos no soportaban el ramen. Se pregunto el por que su esposo le pedía ramen… después de unos cuantos segundos lo captó todo.-¡Ahh! Así que el también anda en sus días…-susurro recordando la plática que tuvo con el rubio amigo de su hijo.

-¿Qué has dicho Mikoto?-

-¡Que te serviré ahora mismo!-lo último que quería era que su esposo tuviera el mismo humor que ella cuando andaba en sus días rojos ¡Ni ella misma se aguantaba!

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

¡Hey! Queridos lectores (: ¿Me tarde en actualizar? Bueno, la verdad es que no había tenido tiempo, la escuela, prácticas de soccer, la mudanza y equis cosas me quitan el tiempo :'(

¡Pero aquí está este capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado :c

Dos capítulos más y ¡Tan, tan! Se acabo :(

Agradecimientos a:

Daisuke-37

Rose101226

Moonkuoblack

Tatihina

DAMIC00

Holis

MusaSpinelli2

x.x

HinataUchiha21

Gracias por sus comentarios *u* los amo!

Perdonen cualquier error ortográfico.


	10. Bienvenida

**"Pensamientos"**

 **-Flash Back-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no son míos"**

.

.

.

Era sábado por la mañana y Hinata recién se levantaba de un placentero sueño. Para ella ese sábado no era uno común, cualquier otro sábado sería para descansar toda la tarde, tal vez tomar un café con las chicas y pasar tiempo con su familia. Pero ese día no sería así, ese día era el tan ansiado desde hace un mes. Por fin su pierna sano y ella estaba más que lista para empezar a mudarse con su novio.

Después de tanta espera podría empezar con la mudanza, no más dolores de piernas ni nada que pueda interponerse en su camino. Eso si, cuando quisiera bajar un libro de la estantería pediría ayuda.

Cerró la última caja que contenía una pequeña parte de sus cosas. Sonrió contenta. Le emocionaba mucho la idea de vivir con Sasuke, era un sueño hecho realidad. Sabía que para Sasuke era igual, sino fuera así, entonces no le hubiese insistido tanto.

Lo único que lamentaba era que ya no vería todos los días a su familia. Los extrañaría mucho, y sabía que ellos también a ella.

Eso si, los visitaría muy a menudo. No podía vivir sin ellos.

-Hinata-chan, aquí hay otra caja.-dijo su madre mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Gracias mamá.-le sonrió mientras tomaba la caja entre sus manos. Seguro era más ropa o pequeñas cosas muy livianas.

-¿Ya terminaste? ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?-pregunto mientras miraba las cajas que habían en la habitación.

Hinata asintió.-Creo que ya tengo todo.

Después de las palabras de Hinata, quedaron en silencio. Hinata se mantenía mirando el suelo mientras Hikari miraba de reojo una foto de la familia que aún no guardaba Hinata en sus cosas.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el tocador y tomó entre sus manos la foto enmarcada, en la cual se encontraban todos años atrás. La pequeña Hinata tenía 10 años en la foto, Hanabi 5 y Neji 11. Habían crecido muy rápido para su gusto.

-Hinata.

La oji perla fue levantando la mirada para ver a su madre mirando la foto con melancolía.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti. Eres una gran hija.-dejó la foto donde estaba y la miro con los ojos brillosos.-Te voy a extrañar mucho.

Hinata, quien también tenía una ligera capa de lágrimas en los ojos, camino hacia su madre y la rodeó en un abrazo.

Hikari acarició la negra cabellera de su hija mientras correspondía al abrazo. Extrañaría mucho a su hija, pero debía aceptar que tenía el derecho de hacer su propia vida.

.

.

.

.

-Tienes que visitarme, hablarme todos los días y sabes que cualquier problema que tengas puedes contar con mi apoyo. Tampoco te olvides de tu hermano y tu padre ¡Te extrañaran tanto!-exclamó al borde de las lágrimas.

Sasuke sólo la miraba suplicante.-Entiendo mamá.

Mikoto suspiro tratando de calmarse.-De acuerdo.-clavo su mirada al suelo mientras escuchaba a Sasuke cerrar una de sus maletas.

Subió la mirada para encontrarse con la ancha espalda de su hijo. Cuanto había crecido. El tiempo de verdad había pasado muy rápido. Sentía como si apenas hubiese sido ayer cuando su hijo era tan pequeño, un pequeño y enojon peli negro.

Ella creía que aún era muy pronto para que su hijo se fuera de casa, pero tenía que aceptar que Sasuke ya tenía 19 años y que ahora tenía la libertad de tomar decisiones como esta que acababa de tomar.

Sólo esperaba que esta decisión fuera la correcta. Sabía que dejaba en buenas manos a su hijo, sabía que Hinata amaba a Sasuke y que lo cuidaria muy bien.

Sonrió ladinamente mientras veía la incomodidad de Sasuke. Sabía que el pensaba que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar y el se desesperaria al no saber como consolarla. Sólo por eso no lloraria, no quería angustiar a su hijo.

-Te extrañaremos mucho Sasuke.-dio a saber regalandole una maternal sonrisa.

Sasuke sólo desvió la mirada. No le gustaban esos momentos en los que su madre se ponía sentimental, como aquella vez que se graduó de la secundaria y estaba gritando el cuanto su hijo había crecido mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Era… incómodo, y más cuando el no sabía como expresar lo que también sentía.

-Y no hace falta que lo digas, se que también nos extrañaras.-dijo con divercion mientras miraba que la incomodidad de Sasuke incrementaba.

Sasuke la miro sorprendido y agradecido a la vez.-Es verdad.

Mikoto le sonrió y se acercó para abrazar a su hijo.

Sasuke respondió al abrazo y se dejo llevar por el momento.

Agradecía que su madre fuese quien iniciara él abrazo, admitía que a él le hubiese costado mucho el a verlo iniciado. Sólo esperaba que también su padre y hermano tuvieran la misma iniciativa que su madre.

.

.

.

.

.

-Todo tiene que quedar perfecto, ordenado y con cosas de buen gusto.-parloteaba Ino mientras miraba alrededor, observando minuciosamente el departamento que ahora sería el nuevo hogar de Sasuke y Hinata.

La última nombrada sólo miraba a Ino con una sonrisa nerviosa. Amaba a su amiga, pero cuando se trataba de cosas como esas, las cosas se le salían de control e Ino se ponía loca con cualquier detalle.

Sólo esperaba que Sasuke volviese pronto del viaje de negocios al que tuvo que acompañar a su padre a última hora, coincidentemente el mismo día de su mudanza. Sasuke le había propuesto cancelar la mudanza sólo por el pequeño lapso de tiempo que el estuviera fuera, claro que Hinata se negó rotundamente ante esa idea, pues ella no quería atrazar nada más. No le quedo de otra que pedirle ayuda a su mejor e inseparable amiga Ino.

Suspiró resignada mientras escuchaba los colores de tapiz que le quedarían bien a su nueva casa.

-¿Qué tal un azul celeste? ¿O un lila?-decía mientras miraba las paredes.- No sugiero que Sasuke sea el que escoja el color, el no sale del negro.

-Yo creo que el blanco esta bien Ino-chan.-dijo mirando de reojo el suelo.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Sólo blanco? ¡Los colores tienen que ser vivos y alegres! –apuntó la pared con su dedo índice.-Definitivamente el blanco no es un color vivo y alegre.

Hinata se puso a juguetear nerviosamente con sus dedos. Ino la ponia nerviosa cuando se ponia asi.-B-bueno, a mi me gusta el blanco y-y a Sasuke-kun no le desagrada. También tiene que ser un color que le guste a Sasuke.-musito. Aún que a ella no le pareciese mal el que el color del tapiz fuese uno alegre y colorido prefería usar un color común, como a los que le agradan Sasuke. Ya que también quería satisfacer a su novio.

Ino suspiro mientras la comistura de sus labios se levantaban lentamente. –De acuerdo, esta bien ¡Blanco será!

Hinata le sonrió agradecida.- Gracias Ino-chan.

-No hay de que. ¡Pero eso sí! El color del tapiz de la habitación lo elijo yo.

Hinata río suavemente.-De acuerdo Ino-chan.

Se sonrieron mutuamente antes de seguir con lo suyo.

Escogieron colores de tapiz, muebles y adornos para el pequeño apartamento juntas. Despues de un rato lleno de bromas de parte de Ino y sonrojos de parte de Hinata, llegaron los demás chicos que les ayudarían a acomodar muebles y poner todo en orden.

Mientras Kiba y Naruto peleaban por ver quien podía mover el sofá sin dificultad alguna, Hinata se fue a preparar un sencillo almuerzo para sus amigos que amablemente se habian ofrecido a ayudarla. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos. Claro que Chouji, Naruto y Kiba no pensaban igual. Ellos amaban las comidas de Hinata y para ellos el comer sólo un poco de sus guisos era lo mejor.

Una vez que dio otra mirada hacia sus amigos se dispuso a caminar hacia la pequeña pero hermosa cocina del lugar. Saco todo lo necesario para hacer una deliciosa pasta mientras taradeaba suavemente. Justo cuando empezó a cocer la pasta su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Apresurada se dispuso a contestarlo sin molestarse en ver el número.

-¿Hola?-

\- Hinata.

Una sonrisa rápidamente adorno su rostro al reconocer esa voz que la volvía loca.

-Sasuke-kun ¡Me da mucho gusto oirte!-exclamó feliz para despues suspirar. Ya lo extrañaba, aún que sólo tuviera un día sin verlo ya lo quería devuelta con ella.

Sasuke sólo soltó una pequeña carcajada que sólo se permitía soltar con Hinata.-Lo dices como si hace mucho que no me escucharas.-sabía, no, juraba que en ese momento Hinata se habia puesto roja. La conocía tan bien.

Y no se había equivocado. Al otro lado de la línea Hinata estaba un poco coloreada.

-S-sasuke…-cuando la escucho susurrar su nombre con vergüenza supo que no debía de avergonzarla más.

-Yo también te extraño Hinata.-

La sonrisa de la peli negra apareció nuevamente mientras su corazón palpitaba de forma irregular.-Ya quiero que regreses.-

-Y yo ya quiero regresar, pero mi padre no me dejará ir hasta que cierre el trato con la compañía con la que esta haciendo negocios. Ya verás que pronto nos veremos.

-Eso espero.-susurro mirando el suelo. No era justo ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo en los dias que empezaría la mudanza? A ella le hubiese gustado hacer todo junto a Sasuke.

-Espero…-hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar, mientras sonreía picaramente sin ser visto por nadie. En ese momento estaba apunto de empezar una importante reunión con los socios de la compañía, pero aún no llegaban varios así que aprovechaba el tiempo para hablar con su novia.-Que me des una gran bienvenida cuando llegue, una placentera bienvenida.

Hinata parpadeo confundida.-¿A que te refie…?

-Lo siento Hina, me tengo que ir. Te hablaré más tarde, te amo.-y sin más colgó dejando a una confundida Hinata.

Repaso mentalmente las últimas palabras de su novio. Una bienvenida… una placentera bienvenida.

Unos segundos más y el rostro de Hinata parecía un foquito rojo de Navidad.

Ya lo entendía todo…

Sasuke era un pervertido.

¡Y la pasta se le estaba quemando!

-¡C-cielos!-exclamó apagando el fuego y tomando una toalla de cocina para dispersar el humo.

.

.

.

.

-De verdad me hubiese gustado comer de tu pasta Hinata. Este ramen no estay tan bueno.-dijo Naruto mirando con recelo los palillos que sostenían el ramen que habían comprado a unas cuadras en un local algo raro.

-No entiendo como se te pudo quemar la pasta. Eso es raro de ti.-dijo Sakura dejando a un lado el empaque de ramen con una mueca de desagrado.

Hinata sólo jugeteaba disimuladamente con sus dedos.-S-solo me distraje un momento.-musito apenada.

-Lo más seguro es que estabas hablando con tu Sasuke-kun.-dijo Kiba con una fingida voz chillona.

-E-eso no es verdad.-mintió visiblemente mientras sus mofletes se pintaban de un color carmín.

-Si claro.-dijo Ino mirandola divertidamente.

Hinata sólo se encogió en su lugar.

.

.

.

.

Abrió lentamente la puerta sin hacer ruido. Era tarde, las dos de la madrugada para ser exactos, era consiente de que lo más seguro era que Hinata estaría profundamente dormida.

La cerró lentamente y dejó su maleta aún lado de la puerta. Ya mañana acomodaria sus cosas.

A paso ciego y sigiloso trató de dar con la recámara que compartiría con Hinata, pero entonces escucho un pequeño ruido en la cocina.

Extrañado se diriguio allí para encontrar una imagen que hacia que sintiera algo raro en el estómago. Siempre que se trataba de Hinata sentía las mismas cosquillas.

Frente a el estaba una adormilada peli negra tomando un poco de agua.

-Hina.

Hinata respingo y el sueño se fue a los suelos cuando escucho la voz de Sasuke. Inmediatamente volteó y dejó el vaso en la barra.-¡Sasuke! ¡Me asustaste!

Sasuke sonrió. –Lo siento.

Hinata lo imitó y rápidamente corrió a sus brazos. Después de cuatro horribles días Sasuke estaba devuelta.

El azabache correspondió el abrazo mientras enterraba su nariz en la negra cabellera aspirando su aroma.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

Observó con ternura que Hinata se estrechaba más en su pecho.

-Estas cuatro noches me e levantado en la madrugada por que…-sus mejillas se ruborizaron.-m-me da miedo estar sola. Y-ya sabes.-

Sasuke sólo sonrió ladinamente.-Miedosa.-sonrió más ampliamente al ver ese ceño fruncido y ese puchero que la hacia ver tan irresistible.

-T-tonto.-susurro molesta, bueno sólo un poquito.

Sin poder resistirse sello sus labios con los de ella. Cuatro días sin el dulce sabor de sus labios era un infierno.

Hinata correspondio el beso sin dudarlo ni un segundo, enrrollando sus brazos en el cuello masculino. El beso era suave y tierno, en una mejor definición para ambos el beso era exquisito.

Cuando la maldita necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, muy a su pesar se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva conectados a sus labios. Sasuke uso el dorso de su mano para limpiar dicha saliva y miro provocativamente a Hinata.

-¿Sabes? En todo el camino no pude evitar pensar en aquella bienvenida que te pedí.

El rostro de Hinata enrojecio. Ahora no tuvo que pasar tanto tiempo para que su aún inocente mente entendiera las palabras con doble sentido de Sasuke.

-Estuve pensando también en todas las posiciones en las que te puedo poseer, y claro, estrenar todos y cada unos de los lugares de esta casa para hacerte el amor.-susurro contra su oído, disfrutando internamente el sentir el cuerpo de Hinata estremecerse ante su aliento.

Acaricio con sus dedos la espalda de la peli negra, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su retaguardia. Con delicadeza apretó esos dos formados y firmes monticulos.

La Hyuga gimio débilmente ante la sorpresa. Se estaba exitando… ¡Dios! ¡Se exitaba con tan sólo escuchar la sensual y ronca voz de Sasuke!

Trago fuertemente saliva.-Y-yo…-

-Se que tu también me deseas Hime… y no te culpo.

Alzó una ceja con diversión, aún un poco avergonzada pero también divertida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Alzó los hombros.-No traes sostén, con eso te digo todo.

Rápidamente bajo la mirada para encontrarse con sus pezones erguidos. Parecía que perforarian la tela de seda en cualquier momento.

Obviamente como en cualquier situación vergonzosa y bochornosa, Hinata se puso tan roja como un semáforo. Velozmente tampo sus prominentes pechos con ambos brazos y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Sasuke sólo sonrió malosamente.

Se tomó su tiempo para tantearla de arriba hacia abajo.

Llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes color cielo y que debido a sus pechos esta se levantaba dejando ver su ombligo. Llevaba también un diminuto short de seda a juego con la blusa.

Se miraba realmente tentadora.

-M-me pones nerviosa c-cuando me miras así.-tartamudeo tratando de no sentirse tan vulnerable ante el.

\- Esa es la intención.-miro de soslayo la barra de la cocina. Una de sus fantasías se haría realidad esa noche, tener sexo con Hinata en una cocina.

Sasuke se acercó "inocentemente" hacia una confundida Hinata. La tomó de las caderas pegándola a su cuerpo y haciendo que ella diera un respingo al sentir algo duro y caliente precionandose en su vientre.

-Mira lo que me haces Hina.-tomó su mano y la puso sobre su erección.- tu me conviertes en un pervertido.

Froto su mano en la erección, haciendo gemir a Sasuke.-Y tu me has hecho una pervertida, Sasuke.

El de ojos onix sonrió descaradamente.-Eso me encanta.

-Lo se.

Sin poder contenerse, tomó entre sus brazos a su novia y la subió a la barra de la cocina.

-¡E-espera! ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Lo haremos aquí?!-pregunto escandalizada mirando como Sasuke se desabrochaba el cinturón y se bajaba el cierre.

-¿Por qué no? Si ya lo hemos hecho en un baño público, una biblioteca, el despacho de tu padre, en el salón de clases…-

-¡Esta bien! E-entendí tu punto.-

-Pues bien,- se quitó la camisa blanca y los pantalones de vestir junto con los zapatos y calsetas.-Ahora sólo quiero que disfrutes.- Quito la blusa de tirantes junto a el short. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de arrancarle la ropa con los dientes, pero no lo haría sólo por que ya lo había hecho una vez y salió regañado por ella.

Sin dejarla decir ni una palabra el estampó sus labios contra los suyos y no tardó nada para sentir la lengua invasora moverse de un lado a otro.

Como siempre cuando la besaba, Hinata se perdió en las sensaciones que le regalaba el beso y las caricias en su espalda.

Sasuke abrió las piernas de Hinata para pocisionarse en medio de ellas sin dejar de besarla sólo como el sabía.

Sintió los delgados dedos de la ojiperla jugar con sus cabellos mientras el no dejaba su boca. Lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo sus labios. Llevo sus manos a los dos monticulos desnudos y empezó a amasarlos y masajeralos delicadamente.

Ella sólo gemia aún besando a Sasuke. -S-sasuke.-susurro cuando el empezó a frotar su miembro contra su intimidad.

Bajo sus labios dejando tiernos besos en su cuello sin dejar de frotarse contra ella. Gruño cuando sintió una pequeña mordida en su cuello y las caricias que Hinata le daba a su espalda.

Con un poco de torpeza la fémina llevó sus manos a los abdominales de Sasuke, delineando con las yemas de sus dedos cada línea y músculo que se encontrará. Dejó por un momento los labios de el peli negro para centrar toda su atención en el cuello masculino.

Mordia y chupada la piel dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas.

Sasuke sólo observaba los rosados labios de Hinata pasearse por su torso. Jadeo cuando sintió la húmeda lengua en su pezón izquierdo. Sus dientes rozaron su pezón y las succiones no hicieron falta.

Sumamente excitado, recosto a Hinata sobre la mesa y llevó su hambrienta boca hacia ellos para lamerlos y morderlos con delicadeza.

Hinata sólo disfruto de las caricias apoyando su peso con sus brazos dejando al merced todo su cuerpo a Sasuke. Se arqueo y jadeo cuando sintió los dientes de Sasuke rozando y mordiendo su delicado pezón. Ella misma se recosto sobre la mesa y miro suplicante al azabache. Quería sentirlo dentro de ella.

-Sauske-kun.-suplico.

El azabache sonrió ladino y de un movimiento rápido rompió las bragas de Hinata, dejando a la vista su hermosa intimidad.

Hinata desvió la mirada avergonzada. A veces Sasuke tenía la maña de observarla por un largo tiempo cuando estaba desnuda. Se avergonzo más cuando le dobló sus piernas y las abrió dejando ver toda su intimidad.

Se alarmo gratamente al observar como Sasuke se arrodillaba y ponía su cara muy cerca de su intimidad.

-¿Qué h-haces Sasuke?.-

-Quiero probarte.- nunca le había hecho sexo oral a Hinata sólo por una cosa: la última vez que lo intento recibió una patada en la cara. Hinata era demaciado tímida y por eso mismo se contenía en hacerlo. A el ganas le sobraban de probarla allí abajo.

Hinata ya no pudo negarse al sentir los húmedos labios de Sasuke en su ingle. Haciendola estremecer. Empezo a dejar una lenta cadena de besos hasta llegar a los labios de su intimidad.

Se arqueo e inevitablemente un gran gritó de placer salió de sus labios al sentir la lengua de Sasuke moverse de arriba hacia abajo en su mojada vulva.

Sasuke disfrutaba el sabor de la esencia de Hinata y los gritos de placer que soltaba. Aún que le gustarán mucho esos sonidos tenía que hacer que los disminuyera o de lo contrario sus nuevos vecinos pensarían muy mal de ellos. A el le valía un coño eso pero sabía que a su tierna y recatada novia no.

Despegó un momento sus labios de la intimidad de Hinata y levantó la mirada para verla con la respiración agitada y la boca abierta de donde aún salían pequeños gemidos.

-Me gustan mucho tus gemidos Hinata pero los vecinos nos pueden escuchar ¿Eso quieres?-

Hinata negó repetidamente sin dejar de respirar con rapidez. -S-sigue p-por favor sonrió y llevó nuevamente sus labios a la vulva de Hinata. Chupo con fervor el hinchado clítoris y llevó sus dedos al centro de Hinata para meterlo y sacarlo sin dejar de chupar y lamer la rosada intimidad.

Hinata apretó sus muslos y llevó una mano a la cabeza de Sasuke para precionarlo con delicadeza mientras con su otra mano tapaba su boca para que sus sonoros gritos no se escucharán. Le encantaba lo que sentía, le fascinaba sentir la lengua de Sasuke moverse de arriba para abajo, disfrutaba tantísimo sentir como la penetraba con su lengua. Amaba esa nueva sensación.

Justo cuando un arrasador clímax iba a golpearla Sasuke retiro los dedos de su interior y alejo su boca de su intimidad. Jadeo en forma de protesta y sólo escucho una carcajada de Sasuke.

Observó el como Sasuke relamia sus dedos con mucho gusto, como si sus fluidos fuera la mejor cosa que hubiese probado.

-Sabes muy bien ¿Quieres probarte?-

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar el ya tenía nuevamente sus labios en los de ella. Sintió el sabor de sus fluidos cuando la lengua de Sasuke invadió su cavidad. Con tan sólo sentir su ecencia en la boca de Sasuke se excito más si eso era posible.

Chillo imprecionada cuando sintió los brazos de Sasuke rodeandola y cargandola. Lo miro confundida para después enrrollar sus brazos en el cuello masculino.

Al captar esa mirada Sasuke la beso en la comistura de sus labios. -Vamos a estrenar el sofá.-

Hinata enrojecio hasta las orejas. Sasuke solo quizo reír al verla roja como un tomate. Se sonrojaba por todo.

Camino un poco más hasta que miro el sofá frente a el. Se sentó sobre el y tomo a Hinata por los muslos para bajar sus calzoncillos, dejando ver su duro y palpitante falo.

-Montame.-pidió deseoso. Su miembro ya dolía y estaba muy ergido.

Debido al deseo que Hinata sentía la vergüenza paso a segundo plano y sin esperar demaciado tomó el ergido miembro y lo llevo a su entrada para introducirlo lentamente.

Sasuke abrió la boca y cerro los ojos al sentir el interior de Hinata succionandolo. Era tan estrecha.

Hinata no empezó a cabalgarlo lentamente, fue todo lo contrario. Apoyo sus manos en los hombros masculinos y empezó a brincar encima de Sasuke, enterrando hasta lo más hondo el miembro.

Sasuke solo miraba maravillado el rebote de los senos de Hinata ante cada estocada. Tomó la cadera de Hinata para ayudarla a subir y bajar lo más rápido posible. Observó el pequeño hilo de saliva que salio de la comistura de sus labios. Se arqueo un poco para lamer desde su mentón hacia sus labios.

Hinata atrapó sus labios besandolo con ardor y pasión sin dejar de envestirlo.

Oírla gemir mientras aún lo besaba era tan erótico, así como ver sus muecas de placer y sus pechos rebotar.

-Maldición…-sabía que estaba apunto de correrse, era imposible no hacerlo, pero se propuso hacer que Hinata se corriera primero.

Cambio de posición repentinamente, dejando debajo de el a la oji perla. Movió sus caderas fuertemente, enterrandose en lo más profundo. Subió ambas piernas de la fémina en sus hombros sin dejar de envestirla.

Hinata sólo gemia y gritaba por más. Era imposible tanto placer, aún no podía creer todo el placer que resivia con Sasuke. Sabía que la monotonía jamás sería parte de sus vidas.

Chillo cuando sintió los dedos de Sasuke jugar con su clítoris. Se iba a correr, estaba apunto de correrse.

-¡Sasuke!-sus paredes internas se apretaron contra el miembro haciendo que Sasuke se corriera junto con ella. Dio un par de estocadas más antes de caer rendido sobre Hinata.

Le costaba respirar con normalidad, su corazón latía desefrenadamente y su cuerpo tenía una ligera capa de sudor. Esa fue la mejor bienvenida que podia tener de parte de Hinata.

Hinata apenas y podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. Pestañeo un par de veces tratando de que el sueño no le ganará pero fue imposible, cayó dormida en los brazos de Morfeo mientras Sasuke la miraba.

Definitivamente ahora una de sus cosas favoritas serían las bienvenidas para Sasuke, y ¿Por qué no? Tal vez alguna dia se atrevería a pedirle una bienvenida a Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Hey! ¡Hola lectores! :3 siento mucho si me tarde en actualizar pero no había tenido tiempo para avanzar en este capitulo u.u Afortunadamente e terminado :3**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios :') me hacen muy, muy pero muy feliz :D**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **DAMIC00**

 **Hinatauzumakiuchijahyuga**

 **Makaa-chan**

 **Daisuke-37**

 **Rose101226**

 **Nn**

 **X.X**

 **Holis**

 **Perdón por cualquier error ortográfico :(**


	11. Fin

**"Pensamientos"**

 **-Flash Back-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Los personajes de Naruto no son míos"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa.

No había podido dormir en dos noches completas, haciendo preocupar a Sasuke y que unas pequeñas pero notables ojeras se implantaran bajo sus ojos.

¿La razón?

No le había llegado la regla ese mes, tenía muchos mareos y ya se había desmayado en una reunión con sus amigas. Claro que… nada de eso lo sabía Sasuke.

Había pasado un año y seis mese desde que empezaron a vivir juntos. En ese año no habían dejado de tener sexo como animales. Siempre usaban protección, no faltaban los condones y las pastillas anticonceptivas. Pero al parecer todo eso había fallado. Tal vez no lo recordaba y no se tomó la pastilla el día que le tocaba o tal vez simplemente el condón de Sasuke se rompió… ¡Estaba hecha un lío!

En ese mismo momento estaba caminando en círculos en la sala de espera del hospital mientras Temari la acompañaba. No quiso hacerse una prueba casera pues temía que fallará ese estúpido aparato. Así que allí estaba, en el hospital. Esperando los análisis.

-Vamos Hinata, cálmate. Si sigues así, sólo conseguirás el quedarte sin uñas y dejarás un agujero en el suelo.-

Hinata paro y suspiro.-Estoy muy nerviosa Temari-chan.-tomó asiento al lado de su rubia amiga.- ¿Qué haré si estoy embarazada? No e terminado mis estudios, papá me matará… ¡Y ni siquiera estoy casada con Sasuke!-escondido su rostro entre sus manos.-¡¿Qué dirá Sasuke-kun de esto?!-levantó el rostro que demostraba temor.-¡Oh no! ¡Y si Sasuke me deja por esto!-

-¡Basta! ¡Deja de decir estupideces!-exclamó Temari mirándola con el ceño fruncido.-¿De donde sacas que Sasuke te dejaría si estas embarazada? Estoy segura de que el estaría muy feliz de ser padre, y mucho más si es contigo con quien va a tener al bebé.

-¿Tu crees?-

-Estoy segura.-le guiño el ojo y le sonrió.

Hinata le sonrió de vuelta.-Graci…-

-Señorita Hyuga. Es su turno.-a su lado había una enfermera de aspecto amable sonriéndole e invitándole a que la siguiera.

-Suerte.-le susurro la oji verde a su amiga mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

Hinata sólo le sonrió nerviosamente. Se levantó de su asiento y siguió a la enfermera hasta el consultorio del doctor.

-Pase.-pidió la enfermera mientras le abría la puerta.

-G-gracias.-

La enfermera sólo asintió y cerro la puerta una vez que la Hyuga entró.

Hinata trago hondo. Miro hacia el frente y se encontró con una mujer de no más de 30 años de cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos negros y tez blanca.

-Oh, señorita Hyuga. Siéntese por favor.-pidió con amabilidad apuntando con su mirada la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio.

Hinata la obedeció por que sabía que si se quedaba parda por más tiempo caería al suelo por lo temblorosa que estaba. Cuando se sentó miro con curiosidad la placa que estaba en su escritorio.-"Shizune Senju"

-Bien.-habló la morena sacando de sus cavilaciones a la Hyuga.-Estoy apunto de leer tus resultados… ¿Estas lista para esto?-

"¡No, no estoy lista!"-S-si.-

-Genial.-le sonrió ampliamente y tomó el sobre en sus manos.-Lo abriré.-

Hinata sentía perfectamente las gotas de sudor bajar por su frente. Miraba con los ojos dilatados las manos de la doctora que abrían como en cámara lenta el sobre.

Justo cuando este se abrió, empezó a temblar más.

Shizune sacó el papel y lo leyó tranquilamente.

-Oh, lo siento mucho. No esta embarazada.

Hinata parpadeo un par de veces. ¿No…estaba embarazada? Ella pensó que al escuchar esa frase sentiría una especie de alivio inundar todo su cuerpo… pero no. Ahora sólo estaba decepcionada.

Bajo la cabeza lentamente.-Entiendo… yo…-

-¡Espere! ¡Creo que me e equivocado!-río nerviosamente mientras se rascan la nuca.-Es que soy un poco nueva en esto. ¡En fin! Usted está embarazada ¡Felicidades!-

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que Hinata pudiera procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

La oscuridad vendría en 3…2…1…

-¡Cielos! ¡Señorita Hinata!-

.

.

.

.

Había estado pensándolo muy bien y con calma.

Bien, bien. No había estado pensándolo bien y con calma, de hecho, ya hasta había comprado el puto anillo.

-¿Estas seguro Teme? Ya sabes, casarse, hacerte más amargado, tener hijos que no paren de llorar, pelear por todo… ¿Seguro que quieres esto?-pregunto Naruto mientras miraba el anillo de diamante que su amigo acababa de comprar. Estaba seguro que con lo que costó el anillo a Sasuke, el podría comprarse un año de ramen.

Sasuke sólo lo miro con una ceja alzada.-Mi matrimonio no será así.-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Por que Hinata es diferente.-cerro los ojos y se recargo en el respaldo de la banca del parque.-Por eso mismo la escogí. Se que no tendré problemas con ella.-

-Pero… ¿Estas totalmente seguro de querer compartir el resto de tu vida con ella?-

-Estoy totalmente seguro.

-¿Y como sabes que estas seguro?-pregunto el rubio ladeando la cabeza.

A Sasuke le saltó una pequeña venita en su frente.-Eres tan…-

-Contéstame por favor Sasuke.-pidió con seriedad.

Sasuke lo miro con impresión, pero se dispuso a contestarle.-Estoy seguro… por que la amo.-dijo con seriedad.

El rostro serio de Naruto cambio por una sonrisa zorruna.-¡Eso era lo que quería escuchar!- exclamó contento.-Ahora dime, dime, dime ¿Cómo se lo pedirás?-

Sasuke sólo lo miro con una ceja alzada.-¿Eso importa?

Naruto sólo se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.-Lo siento, se me olvidaba que eres un completo cubito de hielo y cero romántico. ¡Claro que importa! Tiene que ser especial, no todos los días le vas a pedir matrimonio.-

-No creo que eso importe.

-Si importa, allí le demostraras a Hinata lo mucho que te importa el que ella se casé contigo teme.-

El creía que eso era completamente innecesario, el sabía que Hinata sería feliz como fuera que se lo pidiera, pero… por una parte el rubio atolondrado tenía razón. Tenía que empeñarse en hacer que el momento fuera perfecto, lo haría sólo por que Hinata se lo merecía.

-Creo que tienes un poco de razón.-

Naruto parpadeo rápidamente un par de veces. ¿Había escuchado bien?

Se llevó el dedo índice al oído y trató de limpiárselo.-¿Me puedes repetir eso de nuevo teme?

-Olvídalo.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Sólo una vez más!-

-En vez de eso perdedor, mejor dame ideas.

Naruto hizo un puchero. Apostaba que sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que Sasuke le volviera a repetir esa palabra.

-Bueno…-pensó un poco y recordó esas novelas y películas románticas que su madre le "obligaba" a ver con ella. ¡Dejaba en claro que esas boberías no lo hacían llorar ni nada! ¡El era un macho! Sacudió la cabeza.-¿Qué tal una cena?

-Continúa.

-Si, ya sabes. La invitas a cenar en un restauran elegante, hablan de cosas sin importancia y ¡Después! Le das el anillo, arrodillándote y pidiéndole que se casé contigo. Claro que si quieres puedes darle un discurso de lo mucho que la amas, aún que no te creo capaz de eso. Eres el señor cero romántico.-dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.-¡Oh, oh! ¡Tengo una idea para la entrega del anillo!

-Por favor no me pidas que se lo de amarrado a un paquete de ramen instantáneo.-

-Vaya esa es una gran idea… ¡Pero no! ¡Yo decía que puedes dárselo en una copa de champagne! ¿Sabes de lo que habló?-

Sasuke lo miro con suspicacia unos segundos.-¿Acaso ves películas con tu madre de nuevo?

-¿Q-que? ¡Claro que no!- río nerviosamente rascándose la mejilla.

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso dobe, descuídate y te haces del otro bando.

-¡Te eh dicho que no teme!- gritó enojado. -¡A mi me gustan las mujeres! ¡De no ser así, entonces no me hubiese quedado mirando los pechos de Hina…!-se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientas sus zafiros ojos se abrieron como platos.-T-teme, y-yo no q-quise… ya s-sabes…-

Un aura oscura y maligna rodeaba a Sasuke.-Esta vez...no te dejaré correr.-

Naruto sólo pudo ver el puño de Sasuke venir hacia su dirección. Lo último que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y el impacto de su espalda contra el suelo.

Eso le pasaba por pervertido. ¡Maldita la hora en la que Jiraya le regaló esos libros hentai!

.

.

.

.

-Vamos Hinata, tu puedes. Sólo son dos simples palabras, nada más. N-no te vas a desmayar, no vomitaras, no dirás estupideces… ¡Todo saldrá bien!- río nerviosamente dándose ánimos así misma mientras bajaba del auto que ella misma se había comprado con el sueldo que ganaba en la empresa Hyuga.

Después de la consulta (y claro que de haber despertado de su inoportuno desmayo) se había decidido a ser valiente y decirle a Sasuke que… estaban esperando un bebé.

Admitía que al principio le asustaba mucho la idea de estar embarazada, pero después de haberlo pensado con calma se dio cuenta de que era lo mejor que le había podido pasar en su vida. Estar embarazada del hombre que amas, tener una pequeña parte de ti en tu vida. Un bebé.

Alguien que le diga "mamá".

Apenas sabía que estaba embarazada pero ella ya sentía que amaba a ese pequeño ser que estaba creciendo dentro de ella.

Se acarició su aún plano vientre con ternura. Ya quería tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Ahora, sólo había que esperar la reacción de Sasuke.

Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la puerta de su apartamento. Saco de su bolsa de mano sus llaves y las introdujo en el cerrojo. Cuando abrió se dio cuenta de que Sasuke aún no llegaba. Suspiró un poco aliviada.

Dejó su bolsa en uno de los sofá que había en el living. Un pequeño papel que estaba sobre la mesita de centro llamo su atención. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió.

"Hinata.

Tenemos que vernos en el restaurante que esta a unas calles de aquí a las ocho de la noche. No podre pasar por ti, lo siento. Viste elegante.

Atte: Sasuke."

Parpadeo un poco extrañada. ¿Para que querría Sasuke que ella fuera a el restauran? ¿Tendrían alguna improvisada Junta se negocios o algo parecido?

-Que oportuno.-dijo sarcásticamente mientras suspiraba. No había de otra, tendría que decirle hasta el día siguiente.

Miro la hora del reloj que se encontraba colgado en la pared. Eran exactamente las siete de la tarde. Sería mejor meterse de una vez a darse una ducha.

.

.

.

.

-Bien, repasémoslo una vez más.-dijo Naruto sentado frente a Sasuke.

El último mencionado sólo tenía una venita palpitando en su frente. –Naruto, ya lo hemos repasado muchas veces. Ya es suficiente.-

-No, no. Sólo una más ¿Ok?

Sasuke resoplo y se cruzó de brazos.-Sólo una más.

Naruto asintió sonriente.-Bien, llega Hinata tras esa puerta y tu haces…

-Le ofrezco una silla.

-¡Bien! Después…

-Pedimos algo de cenar.-

\- ¿Y?...

-¿Le pregunto como estuvo su día?

-¡Perfecto! ¿Y después…?

-Pido el champán… -

-¡Genial! Ahora sólo falta que Hinata llegue y que tu sigas mis indicaciones al pie de la letra.

Sasuke suspiro y miro a su alrededor.

El restauran era muy fino y elegante. Sabía que a Hinata no le importaba eso, que a ella no le importaría que el le pidiera matrimonio en un centro comercial. Esa y más eran las razones por las que amaba a la oji perla. Su humildad y sencillez.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar los azulinos cabellos de su amada y su hermoso rostro.

-Oye teme, me alegra que estés pensando en este momento a Hinata-chan pero creo que es un mal momento. -susurro mientras se levantaba de la mesa. -Ella acaba de llegar. -anunció antes de irse atravesando las demás mesas con personas ocupándolas.

Había escogido una mesa para dos al fondo del local, al lado de una gran ventana que daba la vista a las estrellas. Cabe mencionar que ese restauran era de dos pisos.

¿Romántico no?

Dio un largo suspiro con nervios. Estaba realmente aterrorizado. ¿Y si le decía que no?

No, no, no. No quería que eso pasará. La amaba demasiado como para soportar un rechazo de esa magnitud.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

Volteó su rostro para después contener el aliento. Frente a el estaba Hinata luciendo un vestido blanco pegado al busto y suelto de las caderas. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas y no tenía mangas. Llevaba puesto unos aretes de perlas con un collar a juego que el le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños.

Simplemente hermosa.

Se levantó de la silla y se le quedo mirando unos segundos a los ojos, poniendo realmente nerviosa a Hinata.

-¿P-para que me h-has citado aquí Sasuke? ¿Pasa algo? –

Sasuke salió de su ensoñación para después negar con la cabeza. – Quería tener una cena contigo aquí, eso es todo. -dijo ofreciéndole la silla a la oji perla.

Hinata aún un poco confundida se sentó con torpeza para después susurrarle un pequeño gracias.

El azabache sentía unas pequeñas gotas de sudor bajar por su cuello, su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal y su estómago estaba cosquilleándole.

Enserio estaba nervioso.

Carraspeo un poco y le pregunto. -¿Qué quieres de cenar?

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata estaba realmente confundida. Sasuke no era del tipo que le gustaba cenar en restaurantes si no se trataba de una ocasión especial. A el más bien le gustaba estar en casa con la comida que ella le preparaba. Además… estaba actuando un poco extraño. Se removía inquieto sobre su silla y su vista no se despegaba de la mesa. Se parecía a… ¡A ella misma!

¿Qué tendría?

Lo analizó un poco y pensó en la causa que tendría así a Sasuke. Tal vez…

¡Tal vez se había enterado de que estaba embarazada!

¡Seguro Temari se lo había dicho! Esa rubia…

Lo mejor sería preguntarle directamente antes de que empezará a idear un plan para matar a su rubia amiga.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Pasa algo?

El azabache levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de su amada llenos de preocupación. Se maldijo ante eso. Tenía que actuar normal o la asustaría. Respiro un par de veces antes de regalarle una pequeña sonrisa. -Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, es que te e notado algo raro… ¿Seguro que no tienes nada que contarme?

Sasuke trago saliva y negó con la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo les llevaron la comida a la mesa.

El camarero les hizo una corta reverencia y se marchó después de dejar los platillos en la mesa.

Hinata suspiro antes de sonreírle a Sasuke quien le sonrió ladinamente.

Empezaron a degustar sus alimentos sin decir ni una palabra. Ambos realmente nerviosos. Hinata por lo que acababa de descubrir esa tarde y Sasuke por lo que estaba apunto de pedirle.

Sasuke repaso mentalmente los pasos del plan que el cabeza hueca de su amigo había inventado. Ahora seguía charlar de como estuvo su día ¿No sería difícil cierto?

Carraspeo un poco llamando la atención de Hinata. -Y dime… ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron un poco más de lo normal y rápidamente bajo la mirada. -N-nada en especial. S-solo pase l-la t-tarde con T-temari-chan. ¿Y tu?

-Yo la pase con el dobe.

-Ya veo. -susurro volviendo la mirada a su plato medio vacío.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Ahora seguía el último paso del plan. Pedirle al mesero el champán.

Llamó al mesero y le ordenó las copas de champán.

Hinata quiso decirle a Sasuke que ella no podía tomar eso… pero seguro el le preguntaría la razón y ella no sabría que excusa contestarle, pensó.

Respiro profundamente y miro entretenida el suelo. ¿Y ahora que haría?

Cuando el champán estuvo en su mesa entró en pánico.

Paso un minuto y Sasuke sólo miraba extrañado a Hinata.

-¿Pasa algo Hinata?

-¿Qué? No para nada ¿Qué habría se pasar? -respondió rápidamente para después reír de manera nerviosa.

Sasuke alzó una ceja en señal de desconcierto y miro su copa y luego la de Hinata. El ya había tomado algunos tres sorbos mientras la copa de Hinata se mantenía llena.

Ya quería que llegará al final de la copa, pero Hinata se la ponía difícil ya que ella al parecer no daba indicios de querer tomar un pequeño trago tan siquiera.

-¿Por qué no has tomado de tu copa?

Hinata tembló al escuchar eso. -S-sasuke yo… -alzó la mirada un segundo y miro que el la miraba atento. No podía. Simplemente no podía.

-N-no me apetece el champán ahora.

Hinata pudo jurar que miro un pequeño tic en la ceja de Sasuke.

Antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle que pasaba el se levantó bruscamente de la silla.

-Voy al baño. Vuelvo en un momento.

Hinata asintió torpemente para después verlo caminar hasta el fondo del restauran.

.

.

.

.

.

-Si que soy guapo. -dijo Naruto mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño. Estiraba sus mejillas, hacia diferentes caras frente al espejo y se revolvía sus hebras doradas. Sin importarle que dos hombres lo mirarán con extrañeza y diversión antes de salir del baño.

Vamos. Era muy raro ver a un hombre de veinte años actuar así.

Mientras Naruto agradecía a su padre y a su madre por los genes, Sasuke apareció tras la puerta del baño, con el rostro lleno de frustración.

Naruto vio su reflejo en el espejo (Ja, creo que eso rimo ^u^) y se detuvo para después verlo con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Cómo vas teme? –

-Mal.

-¡¿Ya te arrepentiste teme bastardo?!

-No idiota. Tu plan no esta del todo bien.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Por que a Hinata "no le apetece el champan"-dijo tratando de calmarse. No tenía que a verle hecho caso al dobe

-Rayos… sabía que era mejor cambiar el plan del champán al ramen.

-Esto no es un juego dobe ¿Ahora que haré?

Naruto chasqueo la lengua y trató de pensar en algo. Sasuke trató de hacer lo mismo pero no se le ocurría nada.

-¡Has que se lo tomé a la fuerza!-exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa, como si esa fuera una gran idea.

A Sasuke sólo le saltó una venita en la frente y se controlo para no golpear a su amigo.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Salió rápidamente del baño dejando al rubio confundido.

-Sasuke… ¡Era una broma lo de dárselo a la fuerza!

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke fue directo a la mesa en la que estaba Hinata. Sabía que su idea no era muy sensata pero no había de otra, tenía que hacerlo. Quería casarse con ella y el que Hinata no quisiera tomar de esa estúpida copa no le impediría que el logrará su cometido.

Hinata por otro lado había pensado bien las cosas en el tiempo que Sasuke se había marchado a el sanitario. No podía ser tan tonta, no debía de tener miedo. Sabía que Sasuke la amaba. Sabía que el estaría con ella tuviera un bebé o no. Sabía que Sasuke amaría tanto a ese bebé como ella ya lo estaba amando. Se decidido a decírselo de una vez por todas, sin miedo.

Cuando lo miro llegar apurado a la mesa se aclaró la voz tratando de darse valor así misma.

-Sasuke, estoy… -

Antes de ella pudiera articular palabra alguna, Sasuke había metido la mano a su copa de champan aún lleno llamando la atención de las pocas personas que se encontraban en el restauran.

El lugar se encontraba en absoluto silencio pero a Sasuke no le importó. Saco de la copa el anillo y se la enseñó a Hinata.

La oji perla sólo atinó a abrir sus ojos como platos y su boca se medio abrió.

Alcanzó a ver como Naruto estaba parado a unas tres mesas delante de la suya.

Volvió su mirada rápidamente a Sasuke y lo miro como nunca lo había visto antes, con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas y con las manos temblorosas.

-Hinata. -murmuró su nombre con evidente amor. -sabes que no soy bueno con estas cosas, que me cuesta mucho esto pero quiero que sepas que aún que no lo diga todos los días.. yo te amo.

A Hinata se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos y un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios. Instintivamente llevo sus manos a su boca para no dejar que saliera algún otro gemido de conmoción.

Quiso gritar que ella también lo amaba pero las lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta no la dejaban.

-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, por que mi vida junto a ti siempre a sido mejor. Por que siento que mi vida no tendría sentido si tu no estas junto a mi. Por esa y mucho más quiero casarme contigo.-volteo un segundo para con su rubio amigo y miro que sus azules ojos soltaban cómicas casadas de lágrimas mientras le hacía un ademán con la mano para que se arrodillara.

Sasuke soltó un bufido pero optó por hacerlo. Se arrodilló y sostuvo la mano de Hinata mientras que con la otra sostenía el anillo.

-¿Quieres ser mi esposa? –

Hinata sólo asintió rápidamente antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

Toda la gente que estaba alrededor disfrutando el hermoso espectáculo. Algunos aplaudían, otros jadeaban por la romántica escena y unas parejas sólo miraban a sus hombres con suspicacia mientras ellos miraban otros lados con nerviosismo.

Mientras tanto Hinata sólo se concentraba en el olor de Sasuke y en el calor que el cuerpo del azabache le transmitía. Acerco su boca aún lado de su oreja y se preparó para susurrarle las siguientes palabras. -Sasuke, estoy embarazada.

Mientras tanto Sasuke ya tenía los ojos completamente abiertos.-¿Qué? -susurro sin creerlo aún.

-Estamos esperando un bebé.

Sasuke sólo sintió algo cálido implantarse en su pecho. ¡Iba a ser padre!

Abrazo más fuerte a Hinata como respuesta y Hinata sólo atinó a hacer lo mismo.-Gracias… -susurro Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de la loca cena y de la gran noticia que había recibido se había puesto a pensar mucho.

En ese momento Hinata y el estaban acostados en su cama. Hinata dormía y pues el… pensaba.

Había planeado que después de que le pidiera matrimonio podían hacer unas cuántas cosas… pero lo desechó debido a que no sabía si eso podría dañar al bebé.

Rayos. No sabía nada sobre ese tema. Era absolutamente desconocido para el.

Tener un hijo sinceramente era algo que no había deseado aún por que aún eran jóvenes. Pero la verdad es que se arrepentía grandemente de a ver pensado eso alguna vez, ya que en ese momento se encontraba sumamente emocionado; aún que casi no se notará.

Alguien que lo llamara papá… un pequeño o pequeña que tuviera los mismos ojos que su madre. Eso sería precioso.

Sonrió un poco y beso la coronilla de Hinata. Estaba tan feliz que no le preocupaba que al día siguiente tenía que ir a pedir la mano de Hinata a Hiashi. ¿Cómo se pondría al enterarse que Hinata no llegó virgen al matrimonio? No lo sabía, pero esperaba que no lo castrara.

¿Cómo se pondría su madre y Hikari cuando se enterarán que tendrían un nieto? Seguro se pondrían a llorar de la emoción para después brincotear emocionadas.

¿Su padre? Sólo le plantearía el hombro deseándole suerte y felicitándolo. Pero sabía que en el fondo estaría igual o más emocionado que su suegra y madre.

¿Itachi y Suigetsu? Su hermano estaría feliz y esperaría a que creciera para poder guiarlo por el camino del bien, mientras Suigetsu lo trataría de corromper y le enseñaría a hacerle bromas a su padre.

¿Naruto? Seguro que querría hacerlo adicto al ramen.

¿Neji? Querría matarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Pero estaba seguro que querría a su sobrino.

¿Las amigas de su amada? Se derretirían de ternura. Lo sabía.

Después de pensar un rato pensó que lo mejor sería dormir. Tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a hablar con su familia y su suegro.

.

.

.

.

.

Como lo predijo. Hiashi lo quería castrar.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! -gritó furioso.

Hinata sólo miraba sus pies como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo mientras Sasuke miraba a su suegro con una ceja alzada.

-De todos modos tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Además nos casaremos en poco tiempo. -dijo con tranquilidad, tanta que puso nerviosa a Hinata y más furioso a Hiashi.

-Hinata tenía que llegar virgen al matrimonio ¡Lo sabías!

-Basta Hiashi. -habló severamente Hikari. -Deja que Sasuke-kun hable.

Refunfuñando por lo bajo accedió a la petición de su esposa y dejó que el "roba hija" hablará para defender su acto.

Sasuke le mandó una mitad a de agradecimiento para después volver con su característica mirada fría de siempre.

-No creo que usted no este al tanto de que amo a Hinata. Si ella en un principio hubiese sido un simple juego entonces no hubiese tomado su virginidad. Cuando la desvirgue me comprometí a estar a su lado para siempre y no crea que lo hice por el deber, lo hice por que quiero pasar el resto de mis días a su lado. Y, sinceramente, no se por que tanto alboroto ante ese asunto de "llegar Virgen al altar" Hinata sabía lo que hacia, y el no haber llegado Virgen al matrimonio no significa que su hija sea menos o catalogada como una cualquiera. Discúlpeme por lo que le voy a decir, a usted y a Hikari-san, pero no estoy tan seguro de que usted haya respetado esa costumbre de familia con Hikari- san.

Un leve tono rojizo se hizo presente en las mejillas de ambos mayores.

-Y antes de que intenté golpearme por lo que acabó de decir, debe de saber que aún que usted no acepté este matrimonio yo me casare con su hija. No me importa si tengo que robármela y huir al continente más lejano que haya de este. De ella nadie me va a separar a menos que ella misma me lo pida.

Hinata sólo miraba con los ojos acuosos a su prometido. Sin duda jamás se arrepentiría de amarlo como lo amaba.

Hikari en su lugar estaba conmovida por las palabras de su nuero. Estaba tan feliz de que su Hinata hubiese encontrado a alguien que la amase tanto. Ellos dos le recordaban tanto a Hiashi y a ella misma cuando eran jóvenes.

Y Hiashi… estaba en blanco. Suponía que todas esas palabras eran sinceras, conocía a los Uchiha y tenía que aceptar que no eran nada mentirosos y que eran hombres de palabra. Tendría que confiar en Sasuke, ese mocoso lo sacaba de quicio… pero tenía que aceptar de que estaba feliz de que su hija encontrará a alguien como el.

Suspiró. -Te creeré chico, pero sólo te advierto una cosa. Daña a Hinata y ten por seguro que no seré el único que estará encabronado, muchas personas adoran a Hinata y tan harán pagar si la dañas.

Hinata miro impresionada a su padre. Nunca lo había escuchando hablar de ella de esa manera.. además de que en vocabulario no dominaba mucho ese lenguaje.

-Lo se. -admitió el peli negro. -Jamás le haré daño a su hija.

Hiashi asintió y después llevo su mirada a Hinata. -Espero que tu también estés siempre con Sasuke. Va a ser tu esposo y le debes respeto y al igual que el jamás lo debes lastimar. -miro por un segundo a Sasuke. -Se nota a creces que te ama. -volteo nuevamente hacia ella. -Y también se nota que tu lo amas.

Hinata asintió sin pensarlo dos veces con las mejillas coloreadas de un bonito carmín.

Hikari no pudo más y se soltó en llanto.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estas bien? –pregunto con suma preocupación y corriendo hasta su madre.

Hikari negó. -Nada, es sólo que ando muy sentimental hoy. Ya sabes, muchas emociones por un día. -le sonrió a su hija y después bajo su mirada al vientre de la oji perla. -¡Por fin seré abuela!-exclamó olvidándose de que hace no tan sólo unos cuantos segundos estaba llorando.

Hinata río y llevo su mano a su aún plano vientre.

-Esperó que sea un varón. -musito a lo bajo Hiashi sólo siendo escuchado por Sasuke.

Para Sasuke el que fuera niña o niño no era importante el sólo quería que estuviera bien cuando naciera. Era lo único que pedía, y claro, que se pareciera tanto físicamente como en su forma de ser, a Hinata. Eso sería genial.

.

.

.

.

5 años después…

-¡Daisuke! ¡No corras cariño! -gritó una oji perla mientras se sobaba su abultada tripa. Ya tenía 5 meses de embarazo, otro niño. Estaban en un parque por una reunión de amistades. Lo hacían cada vez que podían. A su lado Ino reía divertida mientras cargaba entre sus brazos a un pequeño bebe de apenas cuatro meses. ¿Quién era el padre de la criatura? Nada más y nada menos que Kiba.

-Ese pequeño es un remolino. Esta lleno de energías. -comentó Ino arrullando al bebé que tenía en brazos.

Hinata soltó una risita. -Lo se. Pero es un amor.

-¡Claro! Si se parece a ti. Igual de tímido y con tus mismos sonrojos. Además, tiene tus ojos.

-También se parece a Sasuke.

-Si, tiene esa misma mirada helada cuando hace un berrinche. Sus facciones también son muy parecidas a las de Sasuke además de que también sacó su cabello. Sin duda tendrá muchísimas fans cuando entre al preescolar.

Hinata sólo río asistiendo. Su hijo era hermoso.

-Oigan. -ambas voltearon al ver a Sakura caminar hacia ellas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¿No saben cuando llegarán Tenten y Neji? -pregunto mientras también vigilaba a sus dos hijos. Eran gemelos. Una niña y un niño. Tenían los ojos verdes de su madre, el cabello negro como su padre, el carácter de su madre y la piel de su padre. ¿Quién era el afortunado? Era Sai.

-Neji-nissan dijo que no tardaría en llegar. -dijo Hinata mostrando su teléfono dando a entender que no hace mucho había hablado con el.

Sakura asintió. -¿Y donde esta Temari? Shikamaru esta con los chicos pero no la veo a ella.

-Creo que fue al baño. Uff, aún recuerdo cuando yo también tenía que orinar a cada rato por el embarazo. -comentó Ino sobando su panza.

-Lo dices como si eso hubiera sido hace mucho, cerda.

-Para mi eso de la vejiga llena hasta reventar a quedado muy en el pasado. Lo importante ahora es que no volveré a sufrir lo mismo por lo menos en unos dos años.

-Vaya, ahora sólo queda que Naruto, Neji y Chouji pongan empeño en querer tener un hijo. – dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

-Según me dijo Tenten ella y Neji ya lo están intentando ¡Y baya que lo intentan!

-¡Ino-chan! -exclamó Hinata coloreada.

-¿Qué?

-No hables de eso f-frente de mi. E-es mi p-primo de que estamos h-hablando.-

Sakura río ante la inocencia de su amiga. -Es verdad cerda. No hables de eso frente a Hinata-chan.

Ino bufo. -De acuerdo frentona. Bueno, volviendo al tema anterior, Naruto aún no se decide por ninguna chica y que yo sepa Chouji aún no intenta nada con Karin por miedo a que Naruto le salte encima. -río ante su propio comentario.

-Tienes razón. Deberíamos ayudarle a Chouji, esta claro de que a Karin no le es indiferente nuestro amigo.

-Si. -dijo riendo Hinata.

-¿Y que pasa con Sasuke? ¿Esta feliz de tener otro varón? -pregunto Ino.

Los ojos de Hinata cambiaron rápidamente a amor. -Si. El esta muy contento, a-aún que no lo de mucho a demostrar. Pero el mismo día que le dije que íbamos a tener otro bebé me alzó en brazos y me dio una cuántas vueltas. Obviamente estábamos a solas y por eso se tomó el atrevimiento. -río dulcemente al recordar a su esposo.

-Detrás de su fachada de señor cubo de hielo hay un hombre muy tierno. -dijo dándole unos leves codazos en el brazo a la azabache. -Tienes suerte Hina.

Hinata no pudo estar más que de acuerdo.

-¡Mami! -Hinata volteo rápidamente para ver a su pequeño hijo correr hacia ella. -¡Papá acaba de llegar! -gritó apuntando con su manita un auto negro estacionarse. Sin duda ese era el auto de Sasuke.

Eso significaba que había vuelto de su viaje de un mes.

Cuando lo miro bajar de el auto no pudo más que sonreír. Lo había extrañado tanto.

Sasuke al verla sólo sonrió ladinamente. Se veía preciosa con ese vestido veraniego de color azul celeste. También la había extrañado demasiado.

Debían de creer que si no hubiese nadie hubiera corrido hasta Hinata para abrazarla fuertemente.

Su vista se desvió hasta un pequeño que corría hacia sus brazos. Otra de sus razones de vivir. Su hijo.

-¡Papá! -exclamo Daisuke aventándose hacia sus brazos. Sasuke lo recibió con gusto.

-Hola enano. -saludo abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¡Papá! -exclamó el niño mirándolo con reproche y un pequeño puchero. -Deja de llamarme así. Ya verás que creceré en poco tiempo.

-Si ajá. -dijo tratando de no reírse. Empezó a caminar hacia dirección de su esposa aún soltar a su hijo.

-Claro que si. Tengo que estar muy grande para cuando mi hermanito salga de la pancita de mamá.

-¿Y para que quieres ser grande?

-Para cuidarlo de todos. -dijo haciendo un círculo en el aire con su pequeño dedo.

-Eso me parece muy bien Daisuke.

Daisuke asintió repetidas veces y saltó de los brazos de su padre al ver que estaban cerca de su mamá. Sabía que a ellos les gustaba abrazarse por un largo tiempo cada vez que papa salía de viaje.

Sasuke sólo sonrió ladinamente ante la acción de su hijo y siguió caminando los pocos pasos que le faltaban para llegar a su esposa.

Al tenerla frente a ella no dudo ni un segundo en abrazarla sin importarle que Sakura e Ino estuvieran presenciando el momento.

Daisuke se acercó a las nombradas y le tomó una mano a cada quien. -Mejor vámonos. -les susurro. -A mamá y a papá les gusta mucho juntar sus bocas en estos momentos. -saco la lengua. -Me da asco y no creo que a ustedes les guste ver ese tipo de cosas.

Ino y Sakura no atinaron más que a reírse.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Hay que darles privacidad a tus padres. -habló Sakura.

Ino asintió sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Bien ¡Vámonos! -dijo Daisuke halando a Sakura y a Ino hacia los demás.

Hinata no aguanto más y soltó una carcajada sin dejar de abrazar a Sasuke. Había escuchado lo que dijo su pequeño hijo.

-Daisuke tiene razón. -habló Sasuke en un susurro. -Me gusta mucho juntar mi boca contra la tuya. -fue lo último que dijo antes de unir sus labios con los rosados de Hinata. Fue un beso suave lleno de ternura. Uno tan dulce y lindo que hasta Hinata se sorprendió un poco. Al despegar sus bocas juntaron sus frentes mirándose a los ojos. Sasuke llevo su mano al abultado vientre de Hinata y lo acarició con ternura. -Ya quiero que nazca.

-Yo también. -susurro Hinata.

-¿Cómo le pondremos?

-Aún no lo se. Y-yo creo que tu deberías de escogerlo ya que yo escogí el de Daisuke.

Sasuke asintió lentamente. -Tendré que leer libros sobre nombres o algo así.

-Tal vez podamos preguntarle a los chicos.-opinó Hinata acariciando el azabache cabello de Sasuke.

\- Me parece buena idea. -dijo mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de que le daba Hinata.

Quedaron unos segundos en un cómodo silencio, sintiendo la fresca brisa soplar en sus rostros.

-Sasuke. -llamó Hinata.

-¿Um?

-Te amo.

Sasuke sonrió al escuchar esas dulces palabras que removían todo su cuerpo.

-También te amo, enana.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

 **Termine 8) bueno, debo admitir que me encantó escribir esta historia. Fue muy divertido cada capítulo por que me permitía abrir mi imaginación más de lo normal, ya sea por el lemon y por el humor que le puse a esta historia. También debo aclarar que sin sus Reviews mostrándome su apoyo jamás lo hubiera logrado, ustedes y sus comentarios fueron y siempre serán mi inspiración.**

 **Gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final, espero a ver sacado más de una sonrisa, más de un suspiro y más de una hemorragia nasal 8)**

 **¡Viva el Sasuhina!**

 **Se despide Hime-chan. ;) hasta la próxima!**

 **(Disculpen cualquier error ortografico)**


End file.
